Kikyoku
by Kaeru Soyokaze
Summary: Outtakes done! When Kelsey's Mirror Half gets stolen, it's up to Kia to get it back...with a little help from the past, and a certain vain Youko...can she save her friend in time or is she next? Fourth book in the Densetsu no Kagami quartet.
1. Nightmarish Scream

Welcome to the fourth and last book of the Densetsu no Kagami series: Kikyoku. This will not be as lighthearted as the previous three, so be warned. Oh, don't worry, we'll have our comedic moments too, but…well, even the first chapter…that should help explain the mood.  
  
Okay, once again, disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF YU YU HAKUSHO. I only own Kia, Kage, Osore, Ashita, Netami, that bastard, Yuumei, Aiko, and random assorted people. I don't own references to Chitsuko and/or Kohana, Kelsey owns herself and Rei, and…oh, hell. If you have any problems, Inuki will bite your ankles. Mah spirit doggeh! See…Inu=dog. Ki=spirit. Behold the miracle.  
  
Inuki: Woof?  
  
-.- Never mind, ignore me. In this story, a few things will be explained…including Youko Kurama's odd attitude towards Kia in Densenbyou. So, let's get rolling!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kelsey, slow down!" Satsukiame Aori raced after her best friend, keeping a tight grip on her black shoolbag, and struggling to open up her bright red umbrella.  
  
Kelsey obediently slowed, turning to look at the speaker. "STILL trying to open that thing? It's not raining THAT hard, Kia."  
  
The older girl sighed, shaking the umbrella in frustration. "Mary Poppins never had problems with HER umbrella."  
  
"Well, Mary Poppins was also a nanny. Nannies never have problems with anything," Kelsey said logically.  
  
Kia shrugged, shivering and wishing she had remembered to grab her jacket before she'd left for school. But both girls had overslept, so they had to be content with their magenta school uniforms. She'd at least remembered to bring her umbrella, but a fat load of good THAT was doing her, as the damned thing continued to resist her efforts to open it.  
  
"Kuso…" The brunette muttered, dark brown eyes narrowed. Her high ponytail, of the same color, swished vigorously as she shook the umbrella.  
  
Up ahead, Kelsey stopped. "Double kuso," she commented.  
  
"Double…" A pulsing brown light in her senses warned her just in time. Kia stepped back, just as a hideously deformed demon resembling a horned bullfrog leapt down, landing on the spot she had just vacated. The ground cracked under its weight.  
  
"Kagami!" It croaked, bracing itself and then pushing off with its powerful hind legs, tongue flicking towards Kia. Silently thanking the umbrella for being so stubborn, the girl smacked the creature's ugly snout, wielding her weapon like a baseball bat. It let out a hoarse cry, tumbling to the ground.  
  
Kelsey, meanwhile, was keeping another of the youkai at bay, using only her schoolbag. "Stupid bastards!" She panted angrily. "Every day, I swear!!"  
  
"Then let's finish this," Kia replied tiredly. "Maybe we can still catch up with Kurama if we hurry."  
  
"Always the optimist." The blonde smirked, pale green light forming around her hands. She raised her arms, then dropped them abruptly. Kia stumbled as the ground shuddered, and then shrieked as the ground itself seemed to explode, chunks of pavement dislodged and sent flying. The demons squalled as well as jagged pieces ripped through their bodies.  
  
"Kelsey!!" The brunette yelled, frantically trying to push her pleated skirt down and dodge flying concrete at the same time. "Make it stop!"  
  
"It's not me!!" The younger girl responded, the glow fading. Both could hear shrieks and screams as people ran inside to escape this odd disaster.  
  
"The sky is pouring down, the ground is flying up," Kia observed, as the rain increased to a torrential downpour. "What in the name of all that is good and holy is going on??"  
  
"The beginning of the end."  
  
Both girls froze. "Nani…?" Kelsey blinked.  
  
A brown-skinned man seemed to emerge from the rain, spiky white hair extending in every direction. He was easily taller than Kia and Kelsey combined, and neither girl was a midget. Dressed in a tan trenchcoat, a black shirt, and tight blue jeans, he looked very intimidating. His sharp black eyes did nothing to alter impressions.  
  
"…Who are you?" Kia asked quietly, her voice almost impossible to hear over the pounding of the rain.  
  
"Who am I?" Obviously, he'd heard her. "I am the Bringer of Death. The liberator of Netami. The one who shall separate the Mirror Holders from their halves of the Densetsu no Kagami."  
  
All sound abruptly ceased, save for the clear ringing of the man's voice.  
  
"You're a crazy bastard," Kelsey snapped, gray eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
  
"Netami's DEAD," Kia added, although she couldn't help think of Chuuboku, a servant to Netami, who had insisted that she was alive.  
  
"Is she now?" He chuckled. "Oh, my dear Satsukiame, if only you knew."  
  
She flinched. "My name-"  
  
"Yes, I know of you. I know of Kelsey. I know that I shall win." He casually lifted his right hand, causing both girls to tense. Before either could blink, the floating chunks of concrete shot towards them.  
  
He's fast! Kia realized, before a particularly-large projectile slammed into her. Knocked off her feet, she struck the wet ground with a gasp of pain.  
  
Kelsey started for her fallen friend, but was struck in the back by another chunk. She toppled over heavily.  
  
Kia drew in several painful breaths, the wind automatically responding to the girl's distress and swooping down to protect her. She struggled to her feet.  
  
"…Ah…" The man smiled crookedly. "So you will fight me on this? How foolish…but I suppose it's better to get rid of you first." He raised his hand again. "It ends now." Black sparkles glittered near the palm, and then an enormous beam of dark energy shot from his hand, heading straight for Kia, who found herself frozen to the ground.  
  
"Move!!" Kelsey came hurtling towards Kia, throwing herself at her friend and knocking her away. Unfortunately, the beam struck the blonde Mirror straight in the chest.  
  
Kelsey let out the most horrible scream imaginable, the light lifting her up and almost bending her in two. A bright golden light slowly pushed through her chest, then was suddenly hovering above her, about the size of a small orb. The scream continued on, piercing through the uncanny silence. Then, abruptly, it stopped. The light in Kelsey's spirited eyes faded and she fell to the ground. The orb remained floating in the air.  
  
"Kelsey…" Kia suddenly discovered she could move again, and sprinted over to her lifeless friend, kneeling and shaking the girl's shoulder. She drew her breath in sharply, carefully touching Kelsey's stomach, and then withdrew her hand, staring at the blood dripping off it in disbelief.  
  
"Well…one down." A dark hand grasped the golden globe, the ethereal glow lighting and illuminating the malice in Kelsey's attacker's face.  
  
"Kelsey…Kelsey, please wake up!!" Kia pleaded, eyes filling with tears. "Kelsey! KELSEY!" There was no response from her companion, and the girl bowed her head, a cry of pure anguish ripping from her throat. "KEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLSEEEEEEEEY!!"  
  
"How touching," the man said boredly, tossing the orb up and down in a casual manner. "Don't waste your tears, girl. You'll be joining your friend soon--" He broke off, frowning. Some sort of hidden energy was stirring from deep inside the grief-stricken girl. She lifted her head, tear-filled eyes showing fierce, terrible anger.  
  
"Give. It. BACK."  
  
The man shook his head, dismissing his uneasiness and her ridiculous command. Black fire pooled in his palms. Obviously, this one was going to fight him every step of the way.  
  
******  
  
Kurama, known to most of his classmates as Shuichi Minamino, pushed aside his desk and rose.  
  
"Minamino…?" The homeroom teacher asked curiously. No one could ever remember him leaving like this.  
  
"I…I don't feel well," Kurama said quickly. "Gomen." He fled the room, hurrying outside. He should have realized that something was amiss when the girls hadn't shown up for school. Sure, they often overslept, but they were never THIS late. And this feeling he had…something was wrong.  
  
"Kurama!" Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara came running up, both panting.  
  
"I know…" The redhead said softly, before either could form the question. "I feel it too."  
  
"What--" Kuwabara started to ask, but a piercing scream punctured the unnatural quiet. A golden glow illuminated a usually-quiet neighborhood not too far from Meiou High School.   
  
"Kelsey…" Yusuke cursed loudly. And then they all heard a distressed cry…followed by a faint silver light, which paled in comparison to the visible explosion that followed it.  
  
"…Kia!" Kurama took off at a run, the other two chasing after him.   
  
What was going on? The Youko wondered. What could have possibly--and then, rounding a corner, he saw.  
  
Kia knelt on the shattered pavement, shredded arms wrapped protectively around a limp, bloody body--Kelsey's. The smaller girl was panting, her cheeks smeared with dirt, rain, blood, and tears. A tall man was facing her, scowling. He spotted the boys, and the scowl deepened. "I'll be back for yours, Mirror Holder. Do not rest complacent." His right arm hung uselessly at his side--obviously Kia had gotten in a few good hits. The air shimmered, his form rippled, and then he disappeared.  
  
"Kia-chan!" Kurama ran over to the girls. "Daijoubu?"  
  
"K…Kurama…" The girl looked up at him helplessly. And then she burst into tears, crying harder than she'd ever cried before.  
  
"What HAPPENED?" The ever-tactless Kuwabara asked.  
  
Kia was sobbing too hard to answer, and Kurama tenderly wrapped his arms around the trembling Mirror Holder. "I believe questions should wait, Kuwabara…" He said mildly, stroking his friend's damp brown hair. "For now, we should probably get them to Suzuki's."  
  
"Right." Yusuke carefully hoisted Kelsey into his arms, nervously spotting the large pool of blood under her body.  
  
Kurama slowly rose, tucking one arm under Kia's legs and cradling her. She couldn't seem to stop crying, burying her face in his shirt.  
  
Suzuki and Touya were waiting for them outside of Suzuki's house, neither seeming to notice the fierce rain. Suzuki ran to assist Yusuke with Kelsey, his usually handsome and cheery face marred with anxiety.  
  
"I don't suppose you found out what happened?" The Ice Master asked Kurama quietly. "We all sensed something, but…"  
  
"Not yet…"  
  
The minute they stepped inside, Shishiwakamaru, Jin, Chuu, Rinku, the psychotic priestess Rei, and Botan (who was visiting) looked up. The blue-haired samurai took one look at Kelsey and let out a scream. "KELSEY! What…what…" He stared at her bloodied body for a full minute, then began to babble upsettedly. Kurama set Kia down in an armchair, while Botan ran to find a blanket.  
  
Shishiwakamaru now turned his baleful attentions upon the distraught Mirror Holder. Catching her by the shoulders, he shook her roughly. "What happened?? Tell me, girl, or I swear I'll--"  
  
"Get yer hands off her!" Jin said angrily.  
  
"I realize you are upset, but Kia can tell you nothing right now." Kurama frowned at the samurai.  
  
Kage, a big black dog who stayed with them, trotted over to Yusuke. -You should probably put her to bed.- Yusuke nodded, and he and Suzuki carried Kelsey into the room that she and Kia shared. Kia jerked free from Shishi and followed unsteadily, dragging a chair out from her desk and sitting down by Kelsey's bed. Botan returned, placing a dark blue blanket over the girl's drooping shoulders.  
  
"She's running a fever," the usually-chipper ferrygirl said worriedly, feeling Kelsey's forehead. "We need to clean her up…"  
  
The Mirror Holder reached out and took Kelsey's limp hand, a faint silvery glow surrounding her slender frame. Kage trotted in, padding over to Kia and placing his head on her lap, gazing up at her with soulful dark eyes. She listlessly scratched behind his ears with her free hand.  
  
Shishiwakamaru entered the room, still ranting, and followed by everyone else, including the Jaganshi Hiei. "So what's wrong with her?!" He demanded angrily. "Doesn't ANYONE know??"  
  
Kia stiffened, looking down at Kage uncertainly. He nudged her hand, and a silent understanding passed between them. The girl relaxed slightly.  
  
"Perhaps some sort of attack?" Touya suggested.  
  
Shishiwakamaru huffed. "I don't see KIA hurt."  
  
Chuu rolled his eyes. "The girl comes in all bloody, scratched, and crying, and you say she's not hurt?"  
  
"Not…not…not like THAT!" He pointed at Kelsey.  
  
"But she could've been," Kurama pointed out, quickly relaying what he had seen upon arriving at the scene earlier.  
  
"…I'm confused," Botan said, once he had finished. "It sounds like that guy did something to Kelsey…"  
  
"It's obvious." Rei blinked, hefting the six-foot double-bladed weapon she affectionately called "Axe".  
  
"Suppose you enlighten us, then?" Suzuki said politely.  
  
The auburn-haired priestess shook her head. "Nah. Kia can tell you."  
  
"The lass isn' exactly herself just now," Jin pointed out.  
  
"Too bad." Rei shrugged.  
  
"This is not for you to mock!!" Shishiwakamaru bellowed, starting for Rei. Chuu tripped him and sat on his back, pinning the youkai to the ground. The blue-haired bishounen yelled even louder, flailing his arms.  
  
It was then that Kia spoke up.  
  
"Her Mirror Half was stolen."  
  
*OOC*  
  
Geez, talk about getting off to a rocky start! Kelsey's Mirror Half has been stolen, Shishi's hysterical, Kia's upset…please review! NEXT chapter!  
  
* Hey, wait…aren't you supposed to die when your Half is taken? So how is Kelsey still alive? Kage explains it.  
  
* Kia's determined to get the Half back…can anyone stop her? Time for Hiei to step in. Whoa, wait…HIEI??  
  
-.- This is, without a doubt, the longest prologue I have ever written. 


	2. Mirror Half: Stolen!

^^ Ne, thanks for the…uh…ENTHUSIASTIC reviews, minna-san. ^^;; I'm rereading them…and yes, Dark-Autumn, the evil dude who shall currently remain nameless was modeled after Yakumo. There are a few differences, but I'd just finished watching the YYH movie when I first came up with Kikyoku, and it stuck.   
  
Reading Lexi-chan's author note, I started wondering about Densetsu no Kagami. So I went back, trying to remember how it came about. I remember sitting there, thinking a lot…I wanted a good story, something that wasn't Main Character Saves the Girl Who is Actually a Princess and They Live Happily Ever After Or She Dies in His Arms, Which Leaves Him So Traumatized, He Joins Her in Death. -.- I HATE that sort of thing…it's so damn common! I needed something that didn't revolve around that…I needed a character who wasn't a Mary-Sue. Oddly enough, I wanted the name to have something to do with rain. When I found Satsukiame, I almost dismissed it as a mouthful. But somehow, the name kept bothering me. So I shortened it. Kia. Which, oddly enough, was my name. o.o Kia's probably a lot braver in the face of danger than I'd ever be, and definitely a lot calmer. But now what?  
  
Originally, Kia was going to carry a sort of jewel inside her body…NAH. The idea of a mirror leapt out at me, and then I had to think some more. Kia needed something…someone to balance her out. And I thought of my pen pal. Kelsey would be perfect! So the Mirror became Mirror Halves, the bad guys became slightly zany (Like Loki, the giant seagull), and the cookie sheet became a huge running joke. Not sure why…and I wasn't sure who to pair Kia up with…someone suggested Touya, others were for Kurama, and still more for Jin. Well, I couldn't see her with Kurama, but the Jin idea appealed to me. There weren't too many stories like that. So Densetsu no Kagami was born, and you know the rest. I've had encouragement from all of you (Lobo-chan, Shin-san, Lexi-chan, Kelsey, Celebrindae, Chloe-chan, KKC-chan, Mai-chan, ALL of you!) and I'm eternally grateful. I never wouldn't have gotten this far without you.   
  
And now here I am on the last story of DnK…it's been a long road, but I'm glad I got this far.   
  
On a totally different note, I turn 17 on January 22! *dances* Waiiiiii!  
  
Okay, last chapter, Kia and Kelsey were attacked by this evil guy, Kelsey got her Mirror Half stolen, and the trials are only just beginning…this is a very short chapter. -.- To make up for the long prologue, I guess…  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aghast, everyone stared at Kia. The girl's eyes were glittering with unshed tears, but her voice was steady when she spoke again.  
  
"That man stole her Mirror Half…he was trying to get mine, but Kelsey took the hit…" She looked away, closing her eyes briefly.  
  
"She's valiant," Shishiwakamaru said from the floor.  
  
"But…" Yusuke looked at Kia questioningly. "How is she still alive? I thought you'd die if you lost your Mirror Half."  
  
The girl blinked. "I…don't really understand it myself," she admitted ruefully.  
  
Kage lifted his head. -There is only one reason for Kelsey remaining alive, and she's sitting right here.-  
  
"KIA?" Rinku said incredulously. The Mirror Holder seemed just as surprised, looking down at the dog.  
  
"Really, now." Hiei's face remained impassive.  
  
-Indeed.- The canine turned his calm stare on the Jaganshi. -The man attacked Kia first…purposely.-  
  
"WHY?" Jin demanded. "What could've been gained from it?"  
  
-Because she possesses the Healing Half of the Densetsu no Kagami, thus ensuring her friend's survival.- Kage sighed. -If he had succeeded in drawing out her half, and gone after Kelsey, neither girl would have survived. Kelsey didn't die on the spot, because of Kia's half. It's keeping her alive.-  
  
"So…" Kurama thought he understood now. "If this situation were reversed, and Kelsey had survived, but Kia had been hit, would the results be the same?"  
  
-No. Kia would die.-  
  
Jin gasped, stepping protectively closer to Kia.  
  
"Why not?" Kuwabara was still confused.  
  
-The Courage Half cannot heal,- Kage explained. -It has its own assets, but only Kia's half is capable of healing. Unfortunately…even WITH the other half, Kelsey must get her Mirror Half back soon, or she will die.-  
  
"How soon is 'soon'?" Suzuki asked tersely.  
  
-Two weeks, at most.-  
  
Kia stopped glowing. "I have to go."  
  
"NO," Kurama said firmly.  
  
"NO," everyone else echoed, except for Rinku, who seemed surprised by the immediate veto.  
  
"It's my fault that Kelsey's like this in the first place!" The Mirror Holder protested. "And I can pick up the trail! I HAVE to help her!"  
  
"Kia, that bastard is going to come looking for you again!" Yusuke reminded her. "If YOU go looking for HIM, you're a walking target!" She glared at him, and he quelled under the heat of her gaze. "Uh…not to say that you're not capable of defending yourself, of course…"  
  
"It would be best if you stayed with Kelsey," Touya said gently. "And you're in no condition to go anywhere."  
  
He was right. Kia felt like her energy had ebbed completely away and she had a migraine. Not to mention that her eyes were stinging like mad from the amount of crying she'd done. But that didn't sway her.  
  
"I'm going." She struggled to her feet, glaring defiantly in all directions. "And don't try to stop me."  
  
Jin stepped closer, wondering what the best way to subdue her was. But someone else got there first.  
  
Two calloused hands, one bandaged tightly, firmly pressed down on Kia's shoulders. Caught off balance by the sudden weight, the girl sat heavily, staring at the owner with wide eyes. "…Hiei?"  
  
He didn't reply, just carefully removed the strip of white cloth from his forehead, revealing a violet eye. His Jagan eye. It glowed bright green as Hiei locked eyes with the Mirror Holder.  
  
"Sleep." His calm voice was strangely compelling, and Yusuke found himself yawning.  
  
Kia blinked. "What are you…" She trailed off as he continued to stare, eyelids dropping.  
  
"Sleep," Hiei repeated.  
  
"Hiei…" The girl's eyes closed completely and she toppled off her chair. The Jaganshi caught her.  
  
"Get her to bed," he told Yusuke, who was closest, passing his armful to the Tantei.   
  
Kurama smiled. "She's going to be furious when she wakes up."  
  
"Tch." The miniature youkai smirked. "I can handle it."  
  
"Sure you can." Yusuke tucked Kia into the other bed, trying not to grin at Hiei's smugness.  
  
"All males out," Botan said firmly, shoving Suzuki, Jin, Yusuke, and Rinku out of the room. 'We have work to do."  
  
Chuu chuckled, rising and slinging Shishiwakamaru over his shoulder. Hiei, Touya, and Kurama followed. Rei closed the door after they'd left, sighing. "Well, let's clean 'em up." She did a double-take, spotting her giant weapon propped up against Kia's chair. "Axe, get out of here, you naughty boy!"  
  
Botan grinned to hide her nervousness. "Uh…"  
  
"You too, Kage." The priestess nudged the large black dog with her foot. He obediently shambled out. She followed him, then returned, arms firmly wrapped around a large bowl of water and several clean cloths draped on the side. "I'll clean up Kelsey, you get Kia."  
  
An hour and thirty-two minutes later, Botan collapsed in Kia's chair, azure bangs slipping into her eyes. "There!"  
  
"You can't possibly be tired," Rei informed her. "Cleaning up Kelsey is a LOT harder than cleaning up Kia."  
  
The ferrygirl nodded, glancing at the two Mirror Holders. Kelsey had been changed into her pair of soft green pajamas. The blood had been cleaned off and the gaping wound had been carefully closed. She was breathing somewhat raggedly, still incredibly pale. Kia was still in her school uniform, but her small injuries had been cleaned and doctored. Her hair had been removed from her ponytail and now spread out against her pillow, the dark brown tresses neatly arrayed. She hadn't stirred once the entire time.  
  
"Are you done yet??" Rinku whined from outside the door. "You've been in there for DAYS!"  
  
"Hardly," Suzuki said dryly. "Learn some patience, my young friend."  
  
Botan laughed. "It's okay. You can come in now."  
  
The door flew open, banging into the wall and leaving a mark, and the males stampeded in. Well, some of them. Hiei and Chuu remained in the living room, but Shishiwakamaru, Suzuki, Kuwabara and Yusuke approached Kelsey's bed, while Kurama, the two Shinobi Masters, and Rinku went over to Kelsey. Shishi practically shoved Botan out of her chair, sitting down in it instead and holding Kelsey's hand, stroking it with tender fingers. Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged exasperated looks and Suzuki smiled, although his blue eyes were still clouded with concern.  
  
"Are they gonna be okay?" Rinku asked, scrambling up onto Kia's bed and sitting by the girl.  
  
Kurama leaned forward, adjusting the wet cloth on the girl's forehead and gently moving a few strands of hair away from her closed eyes. "Kia's just resting…but Kelsey…"  
  
"We're goin' t'have t'do something about that," Jin remarked, holding Kia's hand in his. "Before our lass tries t'do somethin' on her own."  
  
"She should sleep for the remainder of the day," Touya commented quietly. "Hiei's Jagan is very powerful."  
  
Kurama hid a smile with his hand. "Maybe…but it doesn't look like it'll be just Kia who sleeps all day." He pointed to Rinku, who was breathing deeply and evenly, eyes closed. He was curled up against Kia, who remained unaware of her visitors.  
  
"Let him stay," Suzuki advised, looking over. "He'll whine and complain otherwise." He stretched. "Let's go back to the living room and think up a plan to get Kelsey's Mirror Half back."  
  
Shishiwakamaru hesitated, eyes still fixed on the young woman he loved. "I think I'll stay here. Let me know if you come up with anything."  
  
"Will do." The blonde youkai leaned down, ruffling Kelsey's light hair.  
  
"Come on, Jin." Kurama touched the Wind Master's shoulder. "We should go too."  
  
The usually cheerful redhead sighed, reluctantly letting go of Kia's hand. "Alright…" He stood, following the others out of the room. No one saw the tears glimmering through the girl's closed lashes.  
  
*OOC*  
  
God, this fic is gonna depress me something awful…and it hasn't even got to the truly dark stuff yet! Whew…anyway, please review! NEXT chapter!  
  
* Kia wakes up…and comes to an important decision.  
  
* Rinku wakes up as well…can Kia keep him from blabbing?  
  
* Who wants to see Suzuki get mad? At HIEI? And why does Hiei not seem surprised? 


	3. Quiet Departure

Okay, first off. I'd like to duly recognize Lobo-chan for her work on her story "The Most Interesting Tournament", with not only the Mirror Holders in it, but Chitsuko as well. I'm sorry, but at first you had no idea what you were talking about…eventually, when you kept dropping hints, I realized what you wanted. I apologize…  
  
Anyhoo, once again, thank you all for the kind reviews! And yes, Bara-chan, you WOULD know one of the people who dies, wouldn't you? ^^;; Let's see…last chapter, Kia was all set to hunt down Kelsey's attacker, but surprisingly, Hiei put her to sleep! You can bet she's going to be not too happy when she wakes up…  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
***  
  
"Kia…"  
  
The girl blinked, looking down uncertainly. Kelsey lay on the ground at her feet, covered in blood, feebly reaching out.  
  
"Kia…help me…get it back…"  
  
"How??" Kia cried desperately. "I don't even know where it is!! I mean, I can sense it, but-"  
  
Kelsey shuddered. "It's…in Makai…and it's not. Find Osore…"  
  
"…Osore?"  
  
"I can't hold on much longer…hurry…" The blonde girl began to fade.  
  
"Matte!!" Kia lunged for the disappearing Mirror Holder, but she vanished entirely. "KELSEY!"  
  
***  
  
Kia's eyes flew open and she sat up with a start, feeling suddenly suffocated by the darkness of the room.  
  
"Just a dream," she whispered, fumbling for the flashlight by her bed and turning it on, before looking over at the other bed and its occupant. Kelsey lay there, moaning quietly, sweat forming on her brow.  
  
Kia removed the damp cloth that had originally been resting on her forehead and had fallen off and landed on the slumbering Rinku. The girl glanced down at him in surprise, then carefully worked her legs free from the covers, swinging them to the side of the bed and getting up carefully. She padded soundlessly over to Kelsey, lifting the warm cloth from her forehead and dunking it in the bowl of cold water placed on the desk. Wringing out the damp towel, she refolded it and replaced it on her friend's flushed face.  
  
"Get it back…"  
  
The Mirror Holder blinked, listening with bated breath. "…Kelsey?"  
  
No reply. Had she imagined it? She paused, then shook her head. No. Dream or not, Kelsey needed her Mirror Half, and she was the only one capable of finding it. She hadn't been lying earlier--she COULD sense the other Mirror Half, very faintly. Come to think of it…she couldn't remember much after that…just Hiei staring at her, and then…  
  
"Hiei, you little bastard!" She whispered fiercely. He'd put her to sleep with that freaky Eye of his! To prevent her from going after Kelsey's attacker, most likely. Well, his plan had failed.  
  
Kia made a decision, right then and there. Her resolve had never been stronger. Moving swiftly and silently, she picked up her flashlight, going over to her closet and rummaging through the clothing. She took down two clean school uniforms, one being her former Sarayashiki junior high fuku. Next came a red hooded sweatshirt, a blue jacket, three long-sleeved shirts, clean undergarments, and two pairs of jeans. Carefully emptying her backpack, she stuffed the clothes into it, pausing to change into her cleaner school uniform.  
  
"Where's my brush…" She muttered distractedly.  
  
"Here you go." It was pressed into her hand.  
  
"Ari--" Kia froze. "Rinku!" She whispered hoarsely. "Wha…what??"  
  
The little youkai looked up at her remorsefully. "You're gonna go away, aren't you?"  
  
"I…ah…umm…" The girl seemed at a loss for words, fumbling for an explanation that would somehow make things better. Unfortunately, she came up with nothing.  
  
Rinku's bright eyes filled with tears, which soon overflowed and cascaded down his face. "Don't gooooo…"  
  
"Oh, Rinku…" Kia knelt, enfolding him in a hug. "I have to! No one else knows where it is!" She crooked her finger, wiping his tear-streaked face. "I PROMISE I'll be back."  
  
"When?" he asked plaintively.  
  
"In less than two weeks, I hope." The Mirror Holder sighed quietly. "Rinku, don't tell anyone?"  
  
"You know I won't," the boy assured her. "But they're gonna be really mad when they find out you're gone."  
  
"Too bad for them."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Kia hesitated. "…Makai."  
  
"Can I go too?" Rinku wanted to know.  
  
"No." Seeing his face crumple in disappointment, she quickly added, "It's not that I don't want you to come with me--I just have to go alone." Setting Rinku back on her bed, she dug through her desk drawers, pulling out a sheet of paper and a pencil. Sitting on the bed herself with the small flashlight clenched between her teeth, she wrote feverishly for a full fifteen minutes. Finally, the girl stood, tucking a small piece of paper into Kelsey's hand and placing the other sheet on her bed, after tucking Rinku into it. Her brush was tossed into her blue backpack, along with a tiny journal, a wooden bird whistle, and a small photo album. The last touch was to slip on a small ring that Jin had given her for Christmas and to pick up her necklace from the desk drawer.  
  
For a moment, Kia looked at the trinket. It consisted of a squarish dark blue stone with specks of black, white, and light blue at the end of a coarse black string. On its polished surface, a rune resembling the letter P was etched.  
  
"Thurisaz…" Kia whispered, mostly to herself. "Rune of protection and new beginnings…" She closed her eyes briefly, placing the necklace around her neck and tucking it under her shirt. The stone was icy against her warm skin, but slowly heated up.  
  
Rinku sat up, watching her movements with attentive eyes. "Are you gonna go now?" he said timidly.  
  
Kia jumped. She'd almost forgotten he was in here. Checking her wristwatch, she winced. "I should. It's almost one o'clock. I have to be in Makai before they wake up--and Touya's a light sleeper." She shouldered her pack, sighing.  
  
"Bye," the boy whispered forlornly.  
  
"Take care, Rinku." Kia hugged him again. "And watch Kelsey for me."  
  
"I will." He sniffled, but lay back down, closing his eyes. The Mirror Holder kissed his forehead and walked to Kelsey's bed. Seeing her friend so pale and still, she found that she had a hard time looking at her.  
  
"…Kelsey…" she said quietly. "I WILL get your Mirror Half back, and that's a promise." Taking a last look around the darkened room, Kia left, closing the door carefully behind her so that it wouldn't make a sound. She tiptoed out of Suzuki's house and was soon swallowed up by the foggy night.  
  
******  
  
"Kuso, Kuso, KUSO!! THAT LITTLE IDIOT!!!"  
  
Suzuki's enthusiastic curses drew Hiei, Jin, Touya, Shishiwakamaru, Chuu, and Kurama (who had stayed the night) into the girls' bedroom.  
  
"Wha'sh it, Suzuki?" Chuu asked sleepily. "Wha'sh the noise 'bout?"  
  
"Some of us LIKE to sleep," Hiei snapped.  
  
Suzuki rounded on the Jaganshi angrily. "SHE was supposed to be ASLEEP!" He howled. "That Eye of yours didn't work!!"  
  
"What's going on?" Rei inquired, joining the others, auburn curls mussed from sleep.  
  
"Is it Kelsey?" Shishiwakamaru asked anxiously.  
  
Obviously still fuming, Suzuki pointed a finger accusingly at Kia's bed. It was empty, with the exception of the sleeping Rinku. "She ran away," he stated quietly. The quiet didn't last long. "SHE RAN AWAY!!"  
  
Jin turned white. "She DIDN'!"  
  
"How is that possible?" Touya blinked. "I thought she wouldn't be awake for at least a few more hours…Hiei's Jagan--"  
  
"She broke free," Hiei asserted. "I thought she might."  
  
"And you didn't tell us?!" Suzuki glared at him.  
  
Hiei shrugged.  
  
"…There's a note," Kurama noticed, picking up the sheet of white paper resting on the quilted bedspread.  
  
"Read it aloud," Touya urged. The Youko complied.  
  
"'Nobody else can get it back. I promised Kelsey I would. So don't try to come after me--it will get you nowhere. I'll say this much to everyone…  
  
'Rei-Your wild enthusiasm and eccentric ways keep my days…exciting and interesting. You and Axe were made for each other. Feel free to use him on the guys if they try to follow me.'"  
  
The priestess beamed. "Such a sweet girl." (A/N: Not sure why Axe is male…not sure HOW…o.o)  
  
"'Touya'," Kurama continued. "'Thank you for teaching Kelsey and me about her powers. I admire your ability to remain calm in any situation, and I wish you and Mizu the best of luck when she gets back from Makai.  
  
'Chuu and Rinku- You two are certainly the oddest pair I've ever met. Chuu, try to be careful with all that drinking you do. Rinku, I've asked you to carry a massive burden and I'm sorry…but I know you have the strength to handle it. Thank you both for aiding us with that disease…if not for your help, we'd all be dead.'"  
  
"Bless her heart," Chuu mumbled. Rinku stirred, but his eyes remained closed.  
  
"'Suzuki-You've been great. Words cannot express how grateful I am to you for all that you've done. You've been like a (young, beautiful) father to me. Thank you and sorry about that spice jar incident…'"  
  
Suzuki's eyes glistened. "A young, beautiful father," he murmured thoughtfully.  
  
"'Hiei-Kami, you are one scary midget. But I've gotten to know you better…and you're still scary. However, I also know that you're caring and loyal. No, don't sneer--you know it as well as I do. But! Try that Jagan thing again, and you and the cookie sheet will be getting up close and personal.'"  
  
"Hn." Hiei was indeed sneering, to hide his surprise. He'd been careful…how was it that she had seen right through him?  
  
Kurama smiled at his friend's sour expression, then glanced down at the paper once more. "'Yusuke and Kuwabara-I guess I have you to thank the most, Yusuke. Next time, CHECK to see if it's Keiko before you feel up on anybody. And you let me live with you for awhile…good luck with Keiko. Kuwabara, I have to compliment you on your…honesty and your honor. Try not to let Hiei get you down.'" Those two would see this later.  
  
"'Shishiwakamaru…I won't lie to you. You don't like me, I don't like you. Maybe if you had listened to Jin and Touya, you wouldn't have jumped me. Still, the fact remains that you love my best friend, so I can't dislike you entirely. And Kelsey loves you too, even if she won't admit it. So stop griping--she'll be okay soon.'"  
  
The blue-haired youkai's eyes softened as he stroked Kelsey's hand.  
  
Kurama took a look at the next person on the note, and decided to read this one silently.  
  
"Kurama…you are truly one of my dearest friends and truthfully, I think I'm closer to you than I am to Chuu…or even Touya. You're like a big brother to me and your advice has always helped. Your other form freaks me out, but oh, well. You saved me from that gang…I'll never forget that. And I'm going to meet your girlfriend eventually, you sly fox!"  
  
The Youko smiled, remembering a timid brown-haired girl huddled on a curb, large brown eyes containing a shadow of fear and pain. But she wasn't as fragile as she'd seemed. She wasn't weak at all.  
  
"Oi! Kurama!"  
  
The redhead blinked, looking up. Rei frowned at him. "Is there more?"  
  
He nodded. "'Lastly, to Jin-I'm really sorry about that cookie sheet thing…you've been a good sport about that and when I come back, there's something I need to tell you.  
  
'And that's basically it. Just in case I don't make it back…(here the paper was tear-stained)oh, hell, just trust me.'"  
  
Kurama finished reading and looked up. Everyone had fallen silent, and no one saw a black dog leave the house.  
  
"She'll come back," Jin said firmly, although his eyes were bright with tears. "I know she will."  
  
*OOC*  
  
Okay, I think I didn't cry for this one…go, me! From here on, the adventure begins, so please review! NEXT chapter!  
  
* Kia meets a Youko…and this Youko has a certain power that just might help…  
  
* Kurama, Jin, and Touya try to convince Shishi that all will be fine…riiiiight.  
  
* Run, kiddies! It's Youko Kurama and he's after Kia! Why? O.o And why is she so weak? 


	4. Osore

Well, I'd like to mention another person…Mai-ly-chan and her fanfic, Pure Souls. It reminds me somewhat of Densetsu no Kagami, with a few major differences. She's also borrowed Kia (renamed Hiketsu) for it. It's funny…Touya's a really strange training master. O.o  
  
Oh, and Lobo-chan sent me the two cutest poems! I give her props, my poetry pretty much sucks. ^^;;   
  
Kelsey: the mirror half of strength.  
  
The power from within.  
  
She'll get you out of any jam you're in.  
  
She'll twist about and sing a song  
  
With a time warp here and there.  
  
But for her rightous fury,  
  
Enemies beware.  
  
Kia: the mirror half of compassion.  
  
The power from her love.  
  
She gets that love from her friends   
  
And from the stars above.  
  
And when it comes to helping her friends  
  
She really can't be beat.  
  
But don't you dare sneak up on her  
  
Or she'll hit you with her cookie sheet.  
  
^^ I feel so loved. And yes, Osore FINALLY shows up in this chapter, so all of you will know who she is if you got her in the personality quiz.   
  
A shout-out to Lexi-chan, who seems a little sad. I hope this cheers you up! In fact…I hope this helps with all the depressed readers out there. Heck, I'M depressed. So let's stop being depressed, because it's depressing! Whoo! Okay, last chapter, Kia headed off for Makai…Kurama read a note she'd left behind, and it was very sentimental. ^^;; And now one of our favorite Mirror Holders is on her own…  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Once upon a time when I was just a kid,  
  
You never let me do just what the older kids did…"  
  
Kia's quiet voice was barely audible over the muffling thickness of the fog and the musical symphony of the night crickets. A black cat stalking through the night paused, tail switching as it listened to the girl's song.  
  
"'Cause Momma, I'm a big girl n--" The Mirror Holder suddenly stopped in her tracks, ears picking up faint footsteps in the oppressive mist. As she halted, the footsteps faltered, then stopped as well.  
  
"Who's there?" Kia demanded. Silence greeted her inquiry, and then the girl felt something soft drift past her. Instinctively, her hand shot out and caught hold of something. She tugged.  
  
"OW! Stop that!!"  
  
Kia blinked, taking a step back and not letting go. "Show yourself," she stated sharply, with a calmness that she definitely didn't feel.  
  
There was an audible snort from her captive. "Aren't WE Miss High-and-Mighty Ningen?"  
  
A young woman appeared out of the fog, tendrils entwining around her form. She had cool azure eyes and stood about five or six inches taller than Kia's five feet and six inches. Her glossy strands of raven hair trailed to her shoulders, tapering off at different lengths. Two ebon fox ears were laid back, blending in effortlessly with her hair. And Kia realized what she was holding. A bushy fox tail, also black. Guiltily, she dropped it.  
  
"You…you're a Youko!"  
  
"Youko Osore, second cousin to Youko Kurama. But how would a NINGEN know about youkos?" The woman eyed her distrustfully, flicking her tail behind her.  
  
Kia was silent for a moment, thinking hard. Osore…Kelsey had mentioned that name in her dream…but why?  
  
"I'm waiting, ningen…" Osore crossed her arms. "Who are you?"  
  
The girl sighed resignedly. "My name is Satsukiame, otherwise known as--"  
  
"The Mirror Holder of Compassion!" Osore exclaimed, her blue eyes widening slightly. She took a few steps back, away from the other. "You don't LOOK as powerful as the stories describe you to be, but…please don't hurt me! I've never done anything to you!"  
  
Kia winced. She hated this sort of reaction, as if they considered her a leper or something. "I'm not going to hurt you. In fact…" She paused, then pushed herself on. "I need your help."  
  
"MY help??" The Youko squeaked. "Why? HOW?"  
  
"Well, for starters, do you have any powers?"  
  
"Um…" She thought about it for a moment. "A few plant powers, nothing as strong as Kurama's or Kohana's. I specialize mostly in illusions and portals to the past."  
  
The pieces fell into place. Hadn't Kelsey said "It's in Makai and it's not"? So it was possible that the Mirror Half was in Makai…in the PAST. It wasn't definite, but something inside told her that it was the only logical place. She didn't have any other options. And then something else clicked. Something Ashita had said.  
  
"If I could, I'd protect you…but the past cannot be changed and feelings cannot be spared."  
  
Had she known? Had she known that Kelsey would lose her Mirror Half and Kia would be left alone? What else would happen? But the last part…"…the past cannot be changed"… there were too many coincidences. She'd have to risk it.  
  
"Osore, could you open up a portal to Makai of the past? As a demonstration?"  
  
Osore glanced at the girl wonderingly. She had an odd look on her face…as if she were about to do something very stupid, and knew it. "I guess so…how far back?"  
  
Good question. What if she got the wrong time period? But then, without explanation, she knew. She was almost seventeen, and if she went back…"Eighteen years ago."  
  
The Youko shrugged, feeling distinctly uneasy. She suppressed the feeling, dismissing it as silly, and concentrated. Her slender hands began to glow faintly blue. Once the glow had strengthened, she sketched a complex design in front of her, mumbling something in an unfamiliar tongue. The image brightened, then grew to Osore's height.  
  
"Now, these things are DANGEROUS," the kitsune informed Kia. "It's taxing and if you're not strong enough, it can kill you." Good thing this was only a demonstration…right?  
  
Kia studied the portal, then turned to Osore. "You mentioned a name I don't know…Kohana?"  
  
"Only one of the most powerful hanyous in Makai!" came the enthusiastic reply. "I never met her, but Kurama used to tell me about her when I was just a kit. Her reiki was really strong and--Hey, stop!!"  
  
I owe you one, Kohana, Kia said silently as she leapt into the portal. You made a great distraction, whoever you are.  
  
"Wait!!" Osore cried, panicked, as the girl disappeared. "Satsukiame, it's too dangerous--" She jumped back as a large black dog came barreling past, jumping into the portal as well. After a moment's hesitation, the Youko followed.  
  
Upon entering the portal, Kia was instantly assaulted on all sides. Daggers of light rained down from above, and a strong demonic wind battered at her senses, threatening to tear her apart. She screamed, but it was lost in the roar of the malevolent force.  
  
"…Kuso…" The girl closed her eyes tightly, calling on her spirit energy. A pale blue light formed around her, silver sparks racing across it. Inside the enclosure, the pain was slightly diminished…but she wouldn't be able to maintain it for too long.  
  
*Get on my back, Wind Singer.*  
  
"I thought it was 'skydancer'…" Kia smiled at the imperious black horse hovering in front of her, not at all bothered by her energy. "Hello, Meikyou."  
  
*MUST you make my job so hard?* The equine flew closer and Kia pulled herself up onto his strong back. *Now hang on and dissolve your shield. You're wasting your energy.*  
  
"You're a father, aren't you…" The girl released her hold on the barrier and it gave a flicker and vanished. As the wind returned with a single-minded vengeance, she clutched Meikyou's mane weakly, hunching down over his back. The stallion snorted, wings flares against this onslaught of light and color.   
  
*Hang on,* he repeated, whinnying his defiance. The wind wouldn't get the Mirror Holder…not while HE was here to protect her! *We're almost there.*  
  
Kia could only hope so.  
  
***At Suzuki's House***  
  
Kelsey moaned suddenly, straining against her covers, and a thin voice issued from her dry mouth.  
  
"Kia…be… care…" She gave a small sigh, and her head fell back against the pillow.  
  
Shishiwakamaru bit his lip, looking worried. "She looks horrible…"  
  
"She's linked to Kia now," Touya realized. "Her survival depends on that of her friend."  
  
The samurai didn't seem too thrilled to hear that. "So we're basically depending on the weaker Mirror Holder."  
  
"She's NOT weaker!" Jin interjected, glaring at him. "She's just as strong as yer girl, so--"  
  
"In any case, Kia is Kelsey's only hope," Touya said quickly, before things went downhill. "Like it or not, Shishi, you're going to have to place your faith in her."  
  
Kurama looked up from his book. "She'll have a valuable ally. I believe Kage went with her."  
  
Shishiwakamaru stared at him oddly. "A girl and a DOG?"  
  
"A Mirror Holder and a spiritual guide," the Youko corrected. "They'll be all right." If only he felt as certain as he'd sounded…  
  
***Somewhere in past Makai…***  
  
An alien scent filled his nostrils as he patrolled the area. It was unusual…ningen, with a trace of youkai, and then a whole mass of reiki and an ancient power. The last two were hidden, but he wasn't fooled. A second later, he caught sight of the source.  
  
A bedraggled ebon stallion was nuzzling a battered brown-haired girl who was standing unsteadily, braced against his side. At the first glance, they appeared to be relatively normal…but then he noticed the stallion had glossy feathered appendages, one half-folded, and the other curved protectively around his human companion. But WAS she actually human? She was the source of that strange power, he could tell.  
  
Kia, feeling somebody's gaze on her, looked up. Warm brown eyes met cold golden ones. Very slowly, with a feeling of growing dread, she allowed her eyes to wander up until they rested on his pale fox ears and his silvery-white tresses. She cringed. "Meikyou--"  
  
*The Mirror Half is here,* the horse assured her. *Your intuition was correct. Why do you look so upset?*  
  
"I forgot one teensy aspect," the girl replied, somewhat shakily. "I forgot about Youko Kurama." Sure, the Mirror Half was here, but how was she supposed to get past Kurama? He didn't look too friendly as he slowly approached them.  
  
Meikyou laid his ears flat and bared his teeth, pawing menacingly at the ground. *If he comes too close, I will kick him.*  
  
Kia didn't respond. The Youko was getting closer, and she was all out of ideas.  
  
"…Holy HELL."  
  
*OOC*  
  
Poor Kia! All she wanted was to save her friend! Can she get past Kurama or is she doomed to death by her future friend? Please review! NEXT chapter!  
  
* Kurama attacks! Uh-oh…  
  
* Meikyou steps in just before the Youko kills Kia. Can he explain things without screwing everything up?  
  
* Youko Kurama takes Kia to Yuumei. A few surprises. ^^ 


	5. Remeeting Youko Kurama

^^ Once again, thank you all for reviewing! Kikyoku, as it is set almost entirely in the past, is going to take a lot of my concentration, so I don't mess up! I'm surprised so many of you like Osore…I'm glad, just surprised…ah, well. I'll try to see how many chapters I can get done before my birthday. At least two or three, if I survive finals. Gah….   
  
I believe this is a rather short Author's note, because I just survived sharing a room with little spoiled cousin Jamie. Do you know he talks, cries, whimpers, and SNORES in his sleep? Dear God…  
  
Anyway, last chapter, Kia met Osore, who turned out to be Youko Kurama's second cousin…and the key to Kia getting her friend's Mirror Half back. So now Kia's stranded in past Makai and has just come face-to-face with Youko Kurama! Eep…and no, baby Kohana is not in this. ^^;; Kurama hasn't died yet…the timing's a bit odd, since this is eighteen years ago, but…*shrugs* Kohana's mother may show up in this…well…kind of. It's complicated, and I'd have to talk to Lexi-chan about it first. So, let's get started and pray that Kia can get out of THIS mess! And Kuronue's been dead for awhile, but he'll be in this story too. O.o You'll see.  
  
You do realize that if I made a love triangle between Kia, Jin, and Youko Kurama, it's just not plausible? Kia would kill Kurama first, as you'll soon see…  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Youko Kurama slowly circled the duo, frowning in shrewd calculation. He darted forward suddenly, only to skip back as Meikyou reared, striking out with his diamond-hard hooves.  
  
"Meikyou!" Kia seized his plunging muzzle, shaking her head in negation. "You can't! We can't change the--"  
  
*I sincerely doubt that a good kick would change the past.* The stallion reluctantly dropped to all four legs again. *He means to attack you.*  
  
"All the same, I don't think--" A flash of green caught her eye, but it was too late for her to react. Several sharp objects dug into her neck and she yelped in pain, trying to jump back.  
  
"It's useless to fight against the Rose Whip," Kurama said offhandedly. "Tell me who you are and what your business is, or you die here and now."  
  
Kia carefully grasped the thorny noose, flinching as the plant sliced into her hands. Better than my neck, I guess, she thought, pulling it away from her vulnerable throat. But what now? She couldn't oblige his simple "request"--she couldn't change the past!  
  
The kitsune arched a thin eyebrow. "So you won't talk?" He stepped back, tightening the whip as he did so. Kia gasped, her knees almost buckling. With a supreme effort, she managed to remain standing.  
  
Meikyou fidgeted. *Kia!*  
  
"I…I'm okay…" The girl slowly started a walk towards Kurama, faltering slightly. The Youko watched her warily, not sure what she was intending.  
  
"Your business?" He demanded once more.  
  
"Kurama…?"  
  
At the sound of his name, Youko Kurama froze. He was infamous in the Makai, but how did this ningen know his name? "How…how did you--"  
  
*Do not harm this girl.* This time, Meikyou allowed himself to be heard by the kitsune thief. *Yuumei will be displeased if you hurt her.*  
  
"How do YOU know about Yuumei?" Kurama asked suspiciously.  
  
*It doesn't matter. If you doubt my words, take her to Yuumei.*  
  
Kurama grumbled, glancing at Kia, hesitating, and then recalling his whip. It reverted into a bright red rose and he tucked it into his hair. And then he caught the brunette as she fainted, the exhaustion from her journey and Kurama's attack finally taking its toll on her body. "Fine, horse," he snapped. "But if you're lying…"  
  
*Yes, yes, I know.* The stallion didn't appear to seem worried at all. *My companion will tell you more when she wakes up.*  
  
"She'd better." Kurama lifted the unconscious girl, striding over to a straggly tree and setting her down in the scant shade that it provided. He looked for Meikyou--only to discover that the equine had vanished.  
  
The Youko swore bitterly under his breath. The last thing he needed was a girl to look after. Still cursing that horse, he sat down to wait for the sleeping anomaly to awaken.  
  
An hour passed…then two. And the girl didn't even stir. Kurama's patience (not too great to begin with) wore thin. So he decided to wake her, in his own manner. With a cocky smirk, he leaned down and licked her cheek.  
  
Five seconds later, a hand smacked him across the face. HARD.  
  
"What was THAT for?!" The thief yelled indignantly, jerking back.  
  
"For LICKING me!" Kia propped herself up with her hands, glaring at him. She swiped her sleeve across her cheek with a small grimace.  
  
"You were taking too long." The smirk returned. "Besides, you taste good."  
  
The girl flinched. "Bastard."  
  
"You know you liked it." Kurama cautiously knelt by her, rubbing his own reddened cheek ruefully. "Your horse said to take you to Yuumei…you know her?"  
  
Yuumei…wasn't that the name of her grandmother? "She's my…" She hesitated. She wouldn't be born yet, and she was pretty sure that Aiko was Yuumei's only daughter, thus ruling out any relation at all. "…Friend," she finished, feeling somewhat lame.  
  
"I see." Kurama studied her face intently, searching for the truth. She gazed calmly back. "And your name, Yuumei's friend?"  
  
Another pause, and then she knew. "Hiketsu."  
  
His golden eyes narrowed. "Named after the Priestess, were you?" (A/N: If you have no idea what he's talking about, read Yarikake.)  
  
"My mother was a big fan," Kia said sweetly.  
  
Youko Kurama continued to probe with those shrewd eyes of his. He could read no malice in her face or detect any cruelty lurking in her eyes. "…We'll see. Try getting up."  
  
The Mirror Holder tried. She was on her feet for a grand total of eight seconds, but the instant she took a step, she wobbled dangerously. Kurama braced her against him before she fell, steadying her with a lanky arm. He chuckled when she stiffened. "Tense little thing, aren't you? Not used to my sexiness?"  
  
Kia considered her reply carefully. Without speaking, she extended the middle finger of her right hand and saluted Kurama.  
  
The Youko's face broke into a grin. "Feisty too. Now are you going to let me carry you quietly or am I going to have to drag you?"  
  
"You're going to have to DRAG--hey!!" In one fluid movement, Kurama had grasped her around the waist, turning halfway to deposit her on his back. "What are you--"  
  
"Hang on tight, Priestess." The Youko took off in a burst of speed. The girl barely had time to grab his shoulders before she fell off.  
  
"I have no idea what your girlfriend sees in you," she muttered darkly.  
  
One white ear flicked back towards her. "Girlfriend?"  
  
Kia mentally kicked herself. "Um…"  
  
"That's a ningen term. I don't have a mate." For some reason, a note of sorrow had crept into his voice. "Unless you know something that I don't."  
  
"Nothing at all!" The girl blurted out nervously. "It's not like I know Chit--" She cut herself off quickly.  
  
"Chit…?" He prompted.  
  
The Mirror Holder cringed, mind racing for a legible reply. "It's…not like I know…chit-chat about…things."  
  
Kurama shook his head. "You are truly strange."  
  
"I try." Kia sighed quietly, relieved. She'd have to be more careful from now on. She blinked as they neared a small white cottage and the Youko slowed down. "Is that it?"  
  
"She's your friend and you've never seen her house before?" He came to a complete stop and Kia slid off. Her heart was beginning to pound wildly. She'd only seen her mother and grandmother in the Teikan bowl, a powerful object used for scrying. To actually get to MEET them…  
  
You still have to be cautious, she reminded herself. They can't learn who you are!  
  
"Come on, Priestess, you're dawdling." Kurama had already reached the door.  
  
"I wonder if Chitsuko knows he has this form…and if she does, I give her props for putting up with him." The girl rolled her eyes and caught up with the Youko.  
  
"Talking to yourself again?" He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Why, yes." Kia grinned at him mischievously. "The voices in my head and I hold wonderful conversations. Currently we're discussing the best way to hack off your tail." Taking satisfaction in his horrified expression, she lifted her hand to knock on the door. Before she could do that, however, it was opened by an old woman, remarkably spry, blue eyes twinkling with more than a hint of intelligence.  
  
"Yuumei," Youko Kurama greeted her, respect apparent in his tone.  
  
"Kurama." She nodded at him in return. And then her keen eyes fell on the brown-haired girl who was sidling behind the kitsune. A genuine smile lit up her face. "Well, if it isn't my granddaughter! Come in, you two, we have much to discuss."  
  
Kia and Kurama both gaped at her, stunned for different reasons.  
  
"GRANDDAUGHTER?!" The Youko yelped.  
  
"You KNEW??" The Mirror Holder cried at the exact same time, chagrined.  
  
Yuumei laughed. "I know a lot more than that…but we'll talk about it INSIDE." She grasped them firmly by the wrists and pulled them inside, Kia wondering just what she had gotten into this time.  
  
*OOC*  
  
Poor Kia! She tried so hard, and now her grandmother knows who she is! Can she do anything to prevent the past from being changed anymore than it has AND find Kelsey's Mirror Half? Your guess is as good as mine…please review and keep Kia and Kurama from killing each other! NEXT chapter!  
  
* Yuumei reveals a few things to her granddaughter, and Kia realizes that she was followed…  
  
* The meeting of Kia and Aiko! Witness the Mirror Holder's discomfort as she tries to keep from blowing her cover!  
  
* Run, Kia…your grandmother is scheming…and guess who shows up and acts all evil? ^^ Who are they after? Kia or her mother? 


	6. Yuumei and Aiko

People are asking me if I should stick Jin in this…poor Kia would then have to avoid Jin, keep from killing Kurama, and finding Kelsey's Mirror Half. I think Jin would basically look the same…he's not that young in years…at least, not in ningen years. Well, I'd love feedback. Should Jin have an appearance in the past as well?  
  
I'll be moving in my new house by next Saturday. I'll try to have the computer up and running, but we'll see. So if I'm not on then, you'll know why.   
  
Props to Lexi-chan and Shin-san for adding new chapters to their stories! I don't know where they get the time, but updates always cheer me up.  
  
Anyway, last chapter, Meikyou stopped Youko Kurama from killing Kia! Now who's going to stop Kia from killing Youko Kurama, I wonder? And her grandmother just recognized her for who she is…it's going to get interesting…to say the very least.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The inside of the cottage was small, yet cozy. Kia would have explored it had Kurama not grabbed her arms and spun her around to face him.  
  
"You're her GRANDDAUGHTER??" he hissed.  
  
"Umm…" The girl looked away from his heated gaze.  
  
"But Aiko doesn't HAVE any children! And she's only twenty-one! How old ARE you?!"  
  
"She'll be seventeen this month." Yuumei seemed amused by the Youko's shock. "Perhaps I should clarify things." She pointed to Kia. "Youko Kurama, this is Aiko's daughter, Satsukiame, eighteen years from now. She's one of the Mirror Holders, and the reincarnation of the Priestess Hiketsu."  
  
Poor Kurama couldn't say anything for a moment, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.  
  
Kia studied the shaggy white rug that she stood upon. "I didn't want to change the past," she said quietly. "Why did you tell him?"  
  
"Because he needs to know. Things have already been set into motion by the arrival of your friend's Mirror Half."  
  
"So Kelsey's half IS here?" The girl asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course. Your horse told you the same thing, did he not?" Yuumei gently grasped her granddaughter's chin, lifting it up and forcing the girl to meet her stern blue eyes. "Now listen carefully. No one else besides Kurama must learn of your true identity…especially not your parents."  
  
Kia nodded reluctantly. She knew the old woman was right, but…she'd never met her parents…she couldn't remember them, her father having been killed a month after her birth, and then her mother, a year after. (A/N: Yes, I know in DnK, I said her dad died before she was born, but humor me.) Anything she knew about them had been secondhand information, acquired either from the Teikan bowl or Lord Mukuro, whom her father had known.  
  
Correctly reading the unhappiness in the Mirror Holder's eyes, Yuumei hugged her. "Understand, you'll get to MEET them, you just won't be able to tell them who you really are." She glanced over at Kurama. "That goes for you too."  
  
Kurama, unwontedly meek, nodded.  
  
Something was bothering Kia. She finally voiced her concern. "How did you know? About…everything?"  
  
"First of all, I'm psychic. Secondly, I had a visitor." Her grandmother chuckled and pointed to a furry black rug by her blue couch. It uncurled itself, and Kia realized that it wasn't a rug at all. In fact…  
  
"What are you doing here, Kage?"   
  
The dog sat up, tail thumping loudly on the wooden floor. -The others were worried. I followed you to help.-  
  
"Kage has explained a few things to me," Yuumei remarked, as the girl glared at the canine. "But I'd like to hear what happened on your way to school, if you'd care to tell it." She led her to the couch and sat down, motioning for her to do the same. Kia did so and began to relate her story.  
  
At first, the words came slowly and haltingly. As she continued, however, they fell into an easier pattern. By the time Kia had finished, her voice was steady, but pearly tears were streaming down her face as she recounted that terrible event. The tears landed on Kage's thick fur as the dog jumped up beside her.  
  
Yuumei was frowning pensively. "I see…and the man who attacked you…" She looked down at Kage. "I believe you recognize the description?"  
  
-Yes.- The dog's fur stood on end. -Akumu.-  
  
"Who?" Kia asked blankly, sniffling a little.  
  
-A man with the power to extract the soul from the body and the ability to open portals to Makai of the past. Netami's lover."  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??!!"  
  
"Only Osore can open portals like that!" Kurama protested, his delicate ears ringing from the force of the Mirror Holder's expostulation. "And she's just a kit!"  
  
"Not where I'm from," the girl replied, quieter this time. "She's older now and the portal she opened got me here. But…" She looked at Yuumei. "Why would he bring Kelsey's Mirror Half here?"  
  
"I believe he thought you'd follow him, and if not, he could evade you until he chose to return and take your half as well," was the answer. "Chances are he knows you're here."  
  
"But why--"  
  
"MOTHER!!" A young woman burst into the cottage, appearing not to notice the Youko, the brunette, and the dog in her living room. Her clear blue eyes were shining as she suddenly caught Kia's hands in her own, drawing the girl to her feet and dancing with her around the room. The poor Mirror Holder was incredibly flustered as she was spun about, trying to sort out her jumbled thoughts. Her dance partner looked eerily familiar…  
  
Yuumei laughed. "Aiko, release my guest and tell me what's excited you so."  
  
Aiko? But that was the name of her…  
  
The young woman smiled apologetically, stopping. "Gomen," she told a dizzied Kia, before turning back to Yuumei. "Mother, I'm PREGNANT!"  
  
Youko Kurama choked, staring at Kia. The girl answered it with one of her own.  
  
"Oh, Aiko, that's wonderful!" Yuumei exclaimed. "Kaku must be so happy! Do you know the gender yet?"  
  
"Kusuri told me that I'll have a daughter." Aiko was so apparently enthused by this bit of news that she flung her arms around Kurama's neck and planted a kiss on his mouth. And then she turned to Kia. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Aiko."  
  
The girl could only gaze at her for a minute. They were the exact same height, but Aiko's eyes were crystalline blue, compared to Kia's chocolate brown and her hair was a lighter shade of brown than her daughters, worn in a low ponytail. She wore a pale blue yukata with a purple bow.  
  
Kurama, looking from one female to the other, and touching his lips, elbowed Kia. She jumped and he shot her a glare. "Tell her who you ARE," he said pointedly.  
  
"Ah…I'm…umm…I'm…umm…" Kia became aware of the fact that her face was heating up. "Umm…"  
  
A hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up at Kurama in surprise, blinking. He grinned crookedly, then addressed the puzzled Aiko. "Her name is Hiketsu. She's a ningen friend of your mother's, here for a visit."  
  
The look Kia gave him was one of sheer gratitude. He gently squeezed her shoulder in reply.  
  
"Oh, perfect!" Aiko readily accepted the explanation. "Kaku will want to meet you! He's the only ningen here…it's wonderful to meet you, Hiketsu-san."  
  
"Likewise," Kia managed to reply, her voice emerging slightly strangled. Kaku…short for Kakushigei. Her father.  
  
"And who is this?" Aiko looked down at Kage, who was sprawled on the couch, offering him her hand to sniff. He licked her fingers, after a moment's deliberation.  
  
"My dog," the Mirror Holder said quickly. "His name is Kage."  
  
Kage let out a subdued growl. To Kia, he said -I am not your dog. If anything, you are MY human.-  
  
The girl nodded, covering a smile with her hand.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Aiko inquired, looking up from her petting of Kage, who was obviously enjoying such administrations.  
  
"No, I'm fi--" She stopped midsentence as the loud grumble of her stomach protested her reply. Kurama burst out laughing, and even Yuumei was chuckling.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Aiko said kindly, taking Kia by the hand and walking into the kitchen with the girl in tow. "Is rice okay? We have sauce…" Despite Kia's protests that she was fine, she was soon seated at the table with a bowl of rice. Just like a mother, she couldn't help thinking, watching the other sit across from her.  
  
"Umm…Aiko-san?"  
  
"Hai?" She looked up, smiling.  
  
Don't change the past, don't change the past, don't change the--  
  
"Do you know what you're going to name your daughter yet?"  
  
BAKA!! Her voice of reason berated her harshly. Why don't you keep your big mouth SHUT?!  
  
"Kaku and I have discussed it," Aiko answered, looking thoughtful. "My mother made a prophecy three years ago, when I was eighteen. My child will one day save all three worlds alongside another…summer rain will come…so isn't it a fitting name?"  
  
"Isn't…what?"  
  
"Satsukiame. Summer rain, even if she may not be born in the summer."  
  
Be careful…  
  
"It's…it's a very nice name," Kia assured her hastily, quickly shoving her rice-laden chopsticks into her mouth.  
  
"Arigato." The woman smiled dreamily. "And she could have a nickname…Satsuki…Ame…or Kia!"  
  
Kia accidentally bit down on her chopstick and broke it. Spitting out the piece of wood in a spasm of coughs, she choked on her mouthful of rice, eyes watering as she tried to breathe.  
  
"Hiketsu-san!!" Alarmed, Aiko rose and hurried over to the girl, pounding her firmly on the back.  
  
"I--I'm alright," Kia gasped out, managing to draw in a lungful of air. "Food…went down…wrong windpipe."  
  
"Well, just be glad it wasn't your eating utensil." Aiko looked down at the splintered chopstick, and started to giggle. "You really WERE hungry, weren't you?"  
  
The red-faced Mirror Holder was spared from answering when someone rapped on the kitchen door.  
  
"Aiko-san? It's me, Kanja. May I come in?"  
  
Kanja…that name sounded very familiar…  
  
"Kanja-kun!" The woman headed for the door. "Of course you--"  
  
"NO!!" Kia had finally remembered. Kanja was from Aiko's tribe…and a spy for Netami. "Aiko, get away from there!" She hauled Aiko back just as the door exploded. The two dove under the table as Kanja and three other men entered, all wielding either swords or axes.  
  
"Kill the woman!" The blonde man barked imperiously at the others. "Leave the girl alive. We're to bring her to Netami-sama."  
  
Kia frowned. This wasn't good…  
  
*OOC*  
  
My god, it just keeps getting worse! Kia keeps slipping up, Yuumei knows everything, and now the bad guys have shown up! What now? Please review and give me feedback for the above author's note…NEXT chapter!  
  
* It's an all-out battle in the kitchen! The men with their sword and their axes versus Aiko and her colander, and Kia and her…cookie sheet? This should be interesting…  
  
* Osore returns to help out! ^^ Who says she's a wuss?  
  
* Kia's off to find the Mirror Half! Guess who gets to go with her? Who wants to take bets on who kills who first? 


	7. Second Attack

Kikyoku is draining me. X.x I don't know why, but Kelsey thinks it's because the darn thing is so dark and that's draining. Well, you know what? She's RIGHT! I've never done a story this depressing and it's not even at the most depressing part yet! That happens in chapter 15, and that is all I will say. But for the sake of the readers, I will work on updating as often as I can. I don't think I want to plunk Jin in the past…that would be just too cruel for Kia, but she will meet one of her old (future?) friends. Poor Mirror Holder…  
  
Last chapter, Kia met her grandmother and her mother, almost ate her chopstick, and other minor mishaps. But now one of Netami's spies and his buddies has broken into the kitchen. Their aim? Kill Aiko and kidnap Kia!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scooting backwards, Kia reached behind her, grasping a small knob and opening a low cupboard. Her fingers closed around something cold and hard and she passed it to Aiko, quickly fumbling for anything else that would serve as a weapon.  
  
"Years of improvisation, don't fail me now…" Finally catching hold of something, she tugged it out--just as Aiko screamed. The girl turned to see her mother being hauled out from under the table, kicking and fighting wildly.  
  
"Come out, come out!" Kanja sang in a cheerful falsetto.  
  
Kia crawled out from under the table, rolling to the side as a sword fell from above, the tip striking the floor instead of its intended target. With a relieved grin, she swept her leg under her attacker's feet and knocked him to the floor. Once he hit the ground, she used the opportunity to smash her weapon against his face. Only when he had passed out did she take a closer look at her weapon of destruction.  
  
It was a cookie-sheet.  
  
"The weapon gods mock me," The brunette muttered, getting to her feet and looking for Aiko. The woman had broken free and was now repeatedly banging an axe-wielder on the head with a colander. He dropped with a groan.  
  
"Two down, two to go!" Aiko crowed, smiling triumphantly at her younger partner. Kia flashed her a victory sign, before whirling to face Kanja, who was approaching her, sword at the ready.  
  
"Go with us quietly, and I won't have to hurt you," the blonde man sneered.  
  
"Go away, and I won't have to kill you," the Mirror Holder suggested.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you're too stubborn for your own good, my dear?" Kanja lunged for her.  
  
Kia released the cookie sheet. It landed on her unconscious victim and hit the floor with a metallic clang, as her hands began to glow with a soft blue light. "Stubbornness is why I'm still alive," she informed her opponent sweetly. "You should probably make a note of that." A few seconds later, Kanja was facedown on the kitchen floor with the glowing shaft of a Spirit Arrow protruding from his back.  
  
"Aiko! Hiketsu!" Kurama burst into the kitchen, his trademark Rose Whip hefted menacingly. "Are you two alright?" His golden eyes flicked to the left. Kia followed his gaze and saw that the last would-be assassin had Aiko pinned against the wall while he fumbled for his axe. The woman had dropped her colander and now had her fingers splayed across her belly, as if determined to protect the unborn child within.   
  
Kurama's whip and Kia's arrow hit the man at the same time. Blood sprayed everywhere as he slowly fell, letting out a drawn-out scream as he did so.   
  
"…Excuse me…" Aiko bowed to both of them, and then hurried out of the kitchen, hands now clapped over her mouth. Kia had a pretty good idea where she was headed…she felt much the same. Swallowing her bile with a grimace, she gingerly toed the disfigured body.   
  
"Hiket…Satsu…damn, I don't know what the hell to call you!" the Youko complained.  
  
"Call me Hiketsu for now," the girl told him. "You never know who might be listening…where were you, anyway?"  
  
He sighed. "While you may have been occupied with four men in here, we had seventeen out there."  
  
Kia drew her breath in, producing a whistling sound. "They really want Aiko dead, don't they?"  
  
"They're here for you too," he reminded her. "Anyway, the dragon took care of it."  
  
She was almost afraid to ask. "…Dragon?"  
  
Kurama smirked and took her hand, leading her out into the living room and stepping over the bodies of the men that had entered the house. Kia looked up--and gasped.   
  
A hideous-looking emerald dragon crouched by the couch, razor-barbed tail wrapped around its scaly form. Its wings were grotesque and bat-like and its orange eyes smoldered darkly. It exhaled and steam shot from its nostrils. The girl wrinkled her nose. It smelled like sulfur!  
  
"Kurama, what's a dragon doing in Yuumei's living room? And where's Yuumei? And Kage? Are they--"  
  
"We're fine." Yuumei stepped into the room, followed by Kage, and a familiar raven-haired Youko. "Thanks to this young lady, those men didn't stand a chance. Her illusions are indeed spectacular."  
  
"Illusion?!" The Mirror Holder stared at the dragon, then cautiously reached out and touched it. It was solid…and hot! She yanked her hand back quickly, glancing at Osore. "Are you sure that's an illusion?"  
  
"I can craft the illusion of touch and smell, as well as sight," the kitsune explained. The dragon wavered, then vanished in an explosion of bright blue sparks. "It distracted the men, and Kurama killed them." She shot a glare at her older cousin. "You should've let at least ONE of them live! How are we supposed to find out anything now??"  
  
"There's two men unconscious in the kitchen," Kia told her, feeling somewhat faint. "You can question them."  
  
"We shall." Yuumei lifted her chin and marched purposefully into the kitchen with Kage bringing up the rear. Osore shrugged and went to check on Aiko. And Kia realized that Kurama still held on to her hand.   
  
"Are you going to let go anytime soon?"  
  
"Hmm?" He blinked.  
  
She pointed to her captured hand.  
  
He grinned. "You mean to say that you don't like it?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself." Kia yanked her hand free, glaring at him. "Do it to someone that actually LIKES you, as odd as that may be."  
  
"What, don't you?" Kurama stuck out his lower lip, pouting slightly. She made a noise of disbelief and started to drag the bodies outside to dispose of them.  
  
An hour or so later…  
  
Aiko and Osore had returned, the former still looking a bit pale. Kia and Kurama had cleaned the house of all blood and bodies, the girl actually burying them, despite the Youko's lofty attitude.  
  
"Did you find out anything?" Kurama asked, as Yuumei reentered with Kage.  
  
The old woman sighed tiredly. "Well, I tried. One tried to say something, but then his entire body went up in flames."  
  
"And the other?" Kia said hesitantly.  
  
"Burned to ashes before I could even ask him a thing," came the weary reply. "It seems that Netami doesn't want us to know anything."  
  
The girl muttered a curse in Spanish and stood up, ignoring everyone's curious glances. "Fine, then. I'll find her myself. After all, I can't get the--" She cut herself off, looking at Aiko, and decided to stop talking.  
  
The woman tilted her head. "But why would you seek her out? And why were they after you, Hiketsu? Why are they after me??"  
  
"Maybe because of the prophecy…and…let's just say…" Kia grinned wryly. "I have something they want, they have something I want, and it's double or nothing. I have to go get it back."  
  
"Not by yourself, you're not," Yuumei said sharply, fixing her granddaughter with a admonishing stare. "Makai isn't safe for a young ningen girl. You're going to need protection."  
  
"…What KIND of protection?" She didn't like the way this was going…  
  
"The strong kind. Kurama, go with her." She sat back and waited for the outburst. She received it almost immediately.  
  
"THERE IS NO WAY I'M TRAVELING WITH THAT…THAT…THAT PERVERTED FOX!!! NO WAY IN HELL!"  
  
"She's obviously thrilled to be in my company," the Youko said dryly. "Are you sure this is wise?"  
  
"Perhaps not wise, but it is necessary." Yuumei smiled. "You'll see. Aiko, kindly prepare some rations for them." Her daughter nodded and rose, slowly entering the kitchen. Once the door had closed firmly behind her, the old woman looked at the two. "You may be a Mirror Holder, but it isn't safe. Kurama will accompany you to make sure that no harm befalls you. Am I understand?"  
  
"Hai," Kia grumbled unhappily. Then she blinked, remembering something. "Wait…Aiko said that she's pregnant…but I wasn't born until next year! How is that possible?"  
  
"Youkai women have different cycles," her grandmother replied. "I've heard that Koorime only give birth every hundred years or so. Of course, that may just be a rumor…as it is, the women of the Hakaze tribe carry their children for at least eleven months." She smiled at Kia. "Of course, you're half-ningen, which means that you should only carry your child for the usual nine months. Which reminds me…" She looked sternly at Kurama. "Do not attempt to play any of the usual games with her. She's taken."  
  
The girl turned bright red. "Now wait just a minute--"  
  
"From what Kage's told me, your lad back home loves you very much." A mischievous glint entered her bright blue eyes. "I'd like a great-granddaughter, but I suppose as long as you have at least ONE child, either gender's fine."  
  
Poor Kia sputtered and stammered for a moment, turning even redder until she more or less resembled one of Kurama's roses. When she finally recovered her voice, it cracked slightly. "Are you MAD?! I'm not--I don't--"  
  
"I'll get you alone later," Kurama whispered into the Mirror Holder's ear, bending down slightly to do so. "And when I do…"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Kia turned, gazing helplessly at Osore. "He's your cousin, can't you come too??"  
  
The Youko shook her head. "Kage and I are staying here to keep an eye on Aiko. And besides, that stuff is too dangerous. It's exactly Kurama's sort of thing."  
  
"Coward," the brunette muttered.  
  
Osore shook her finger in the girl's face. "I'm not a coward, I'm just smarter than all of you."  
  
Kage wagged his tail. -I like her. She is intelligent.-  
  
"Good, have some bonding time!" Kia took her loaded backpack from Aiko as the woman walked up, bowed to both women, and took off at top speed. Youko Kurama, shaking his head, followed.  
  
"You do realize that he's going to try and put the moves on her?" Osore remarked once the two had vanished from sight, the front door still swinging from the speed of Kia's exit.  
  
Yuumei chuckled. "I expect it. It's time SOMEONE put that Youko in his place and reminded him what the difference was between love and lust. I believe that someone will be Hiketsu. With her background, she'll be the only one who can put a good-sized dent in that boy's ego."  
  
"Background?" Aiko asked curiously.  
  
"Let's just say…" The old woman grinned broadly. "She takes after her mother."  
  
-Well, let's get started.- Kage heaved himself off the comfortable rug, glancing sideways at Osore. -We'll have to be skilled in saving lives by the time those two return. I have no doubt that my young friend will attempt to kill your cousin more than once.-  
  
"That makes two of us," the kitsune said, laughing.   
  
*OOC*  
  
HA! I be done! With…another chapter! Go, me! And so far Kia hasn't killed Kurama, but believe me, it's gonna come close. One almost feels sorry for the Youko, ne? Please review while I thank the gods for finding Paradise of Love…that mp3 saved my life. Now if only I could find the lyrics…NEXT chapter!  
  
* It's a fight! Between Kia and Kurama! How far is it going to go? Think wrestling an alligator…o.o;; And behold Kurama's secret weapon…  
  
* Shishiwakamaru freaks out! It's time for Yusuke to pull out the tranquilizers…  
  
* Poor Rinku is cross-examined by Kuwabara! Can he keep Kia's secret, or will he end up blabbing? 


	8. Seeking the Mirror Half and Problems at ...

Darn Utah. It snows, but not enough to get snow days. It's not fun. Which means the only major time I'll get to update is over the three-day weekend. Of course, my computer may not be up by then. Gah…thanks to Lexi-chan, who has more than fulfilled muse duties by updating not once, but TWICE! And thanks to Megumi Ogata and her mad singing skillz for keeping me sane. ONE MORE FINAL…and…I think it was Lobo-chan (please correct me if I'm wrong), thanks for the yo-yo idea. Poor Rinku…^^ Love the poems you did for Lexi-chan, by the way. You have mad poetry skillz. So does Kelsey, for that matter.  
  
Anyway, last chapter, Kia and Aiko fended off a bunch of bad guys with kitchen utensils! Whoo! And now, Kia and Youko Kurama have been forced to travel together to recover Kelsey's Mirror Half! Darn grandmothers…we'll see if Kia's compassion can kick in before SHE kicks Kurama's fox-tailed ass. ^^;;  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Inari, can't you see where you're going?" For the sixth time since they'd left, Kurama caught the back of Kia's cloak, pulling her upright before she hit the ground.  
  
The girl made a face, unseen in her voluminous hood. "It's dark in here and the hem's too long! I keep tripping over it…" She was cloaked in dark robes two sizes too large, with the hood drawn up over her head. One could barely make out her face in the shadows inside it.  
  
"Well, YOU'RE the one who doesn't want to be seen," the silvery-haired Youko commented.  
  
There was a soft sigh from his traveling companion. "I know."  
  
"Can't you at least take off that hood? It feels weird talking to a walking robe."  
  
"Then don't talk."  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes. "You don't like me, do you?"  
  
"You're perverted, you're extremely arrogant, and I'm stuck traveling with you." Kia's voice was perfectly matter-of-fact. "What do YOU think?!"  
  
"I think you're attracted to me. I don't blame you--who WOULDN'T be attracted to ME?"  
  
"I DID mention you were arrogant, right?"  
  
"Don't deny it. You think I'm gorgeous."  
  
"Go to hell," Kia snapped, brushing past him.  
  
Kurama grinned, enjoying this. "So where's this Mirror Half, anyway?"  
  
The brunette drew back her hood, closing her eyes. "…It's still a long ways off…to the north. It's going to take awhile to reach it."  
  
"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Just a little more, and she would snap, he could tell…  
  
"Of course I know!" Kia opened her eyes and propped her hands on her hips, obviously incensed. "I can sense it!"  
  
"Can you, now?" The grin broadened. "How convenient."  
  
The Mirror Holder gritted her teeth, determined not to rise to the bait. "Yes…" You sick little narcissistic fox… "I can." She quickened her pace. Kurama, however, was in a playful mood. She heard the twigs snap underneath his feet. Before Kia could do more than turn, she'd been tackled and firmly pinned to the ground, with Kurama sitting on her, straddling her stomach.  
  
"You weren't about to try and leave me, were you?" the Youko asked, making a cute moue. "How very rude of you."  
  
"Get off me," Kia said calmly, although she felt a small flutter of panic. She didn't much like the submissive position he had her in. And she most definitely didn't like that glint in his golden eyes.  
  
Kurama smirked, knowing full well that he was in complete control of the situation. "You called me perverted? If I was perverted, now would be a perfect opportunity to take advantage of you."  
  
"Like I'd let you!" His prisoner's snarl was almost feral.  
  
"Of course…" Again, the smirk. "I have something else in mind for you…" He leaned forward, pale tresses spilling over his shoulders and softly touching Kia's face. And then he parted her cloak and lightly began to run his long fingers up and down her sides.  
  
The girl's brown eyes went wide as she lowered her arms to protect her sides. Undeterred, Kurama simply slipped his hands under her arms and tickled there. He prided himself on being the best tickler in Makai, and Kia couldn't hold in her giggles as she wriggled, trying to escape that maddening touch.  
  
"K-K-Kurama, stop it!" She could hardly squeeze the words out, due to her helpless laughter. As she batted at his hands, the thief noticed a small silver band on the ring finger of her right hand. Before the girl noticed, he slipped it off, examining it. It bore the word "promise" etched on the inside. A token? A memento? A promise of what?  
  
"Hmmm…" The kitsune looked down at his victim. Her cheeks were flushed pink and she was panting slightly, trying to get her breath back from that unexpected assault. Her dark eyes fixed on his and Kurama, looking into those warm depths, suddenly discovered that he had lost interest in torturing her further. He rolled off and Kia sat up, blinking at him.  
  
"Here." Kurama placed the ring in her palm. The Mirror Holder's puzzled expression cleared as she looked down at it, then put it back on her finger. He grinned and swished his tail as he sauntered past. "You look prettier when you smile," he called over his shoulder. "It will be a pleasure to seduce you."  
  
"It'll be the last thing you ever try to do!" Kia retorted, glaring at his retreating back. His chuckle drifted back to her and she lifted her eyes to rest on the sky, mostly obscured by trees. Her voice became a mere whisper. "I wonder what happened to make him change so much in Ningenkai…" And then her next comment was a silent one. Chitsuko, whoever you are…WHEREVER you are…you must see SOMETHING in him…but hopefully, it's my redheaded friend you've fallen in love with, and not…she stopped there. Annoying or not, she'd have to travel with him.  
  
"But if he tries that again, I'm snapping off his tail…" And with that, she hurried off after Kurama before he left her behind.  
  
  
  
***Suzuki's House***  
  
"She's not back yet, she's not back yet, she's not back yet…" Shishiwakamaru paced back and forth, hands behind his back clenched so tightly that the knuckles had turned white. "Where IS she?!"  
  
"It's only been a day or so, Shishi…" Suzuki shook his head at his friend.  
  
"Kelsey only HAS two weeks! TWO! TWO WEEKS! FOURTEEN DAYS!"  
  
"Give up talking to him," Touya said tiredly, massaging his temples. "He's hopeless. As long as Kelsey remains unconscious, he's going to act like this."  
  
A groan from the girls' bedroom made the samurai dart straight to Kelsey's side. The bedridden Mirror Holder was moaning, lying perfectly still as she did so. Kurama bent over her, adjusting the cloth on her forehead and looking somewhat worried.   
  
"Is there anything you can do, Kurama?" Rinku looked up at the redhead, eyes anxious.  
  
Kurama shook his head slowly. "None of my plant remedies worked. It looks like we'll just have to wait until Kia returns. All I can do now is try and give her something for that fever…it keeps going up."  
  
"KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Shishiwakamaru suddenly let out a howl as the blonde girl winced in her nightmare-ridden sleep. "COME BACK TO ME!!"  
  
"Shut UP!" Hiei hissed, poking his head into the room with an especially-peeved scowl on his face. "She can't hear you!"  
  
"If he keeps it up, I won't be able to hear anything," Chuu complained, standing in the doorway. "Can't someone shut that bastard up?"  
  
"KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"  
  
"Have no fear, Urameshi is here!" Yusuke leaped into the room, brandishing a needle. "Just a bit of the good stuff, and Shishi will be out like a light!"  
  
"…Where did you get that?" Kurama asked, eyeing the needle and its contents carefully.  
  
"Doctor. Mom used to go hysterical all the time and I'd give her this to calm her down." The boy lifted the needle, grinning as he approached Shishiwakamaru. "Just one prick, and the house will be quiet again…"  
  
The blue-haired samurai seemed to be beyond listening at this point. Upon no sign of recognition or even movement from Kelsey, he barged past Yusuke and ran into the living room, screaming at the top of his lungs. Jin, on his way to the bedroom, jumped aside as Shishiwakamaru threw open the front door and continued to run like a world-marathon sprinter.  
  
"Come back, you!" Yusuke chased after him, brandishing his weapon. "This is for your own good, you know!!"  
  
"The chase is on!" Rei exclaimed gleefully, leaping off the couch, grabbing Axe, and running off in hot pursuit of the other two. She almost trampled Kuwabara, who had been headed for Suzuki's house and was now standing out front. The boy gave the priestess an odd look, and then walked into the room, nodding to the others present.  
  
"Kia had better get back soon…" Kurama gazed out the window, his green eyes saddening. "We don't even know where she is, and her energy's completely gone."  
  
"But she's not dead." Jin glanced down at Kelsey. "We'd know if she was."  
  
"No, she's in Ma--" Rinku suddenly realized what he had been about to say and shut his mouth quickly. Unfortunately, everyone had already heard.  
  
"She's WHERE?" The Wind Master asked quickly, staring at the small yo-yoer with keen blue eyes.   
  
"Nowhere!" Rinku said quickly. "I have absolutely NO idea where she is, none at all! Nope, none, nada, zip…"   
  
Hiei snorted. "I can see through your transparent lies."  
  
"Okay, runt, spit it out!" Kuwabara grabbed Rinku by the collar, lifting him up and glaring into the boy's frightened face. "Where is she?? How come we can't sense her?"  
  
"I promised I wouldn't tell!" The little youkai desperately protested. "I promised her!"  
  
"She made you promise she wouldn't tell? Why?" Kurama frowned, suddenly remembering what Kia had written to Rinku in her note. "I've asked you to carry a massive burden, and I'm sorry…"  
  
Poor Rinku looked absolutely miserable. "I can't tell you…she didn't want you guys to worry about her…"  
  
"We're worried anyway!" Kuwabara shook him. "Now tell us where she is before I'm forced to get violent!"  
  
Rinku suddenly pulled out his yo-yos, flinging them out with a flick of his wrists. They wrapped around Kuwabara and the orange-haired boy fell with a startled yell, completely bound with the strings. The youkai scampered off.  
  
"Get him!" An enraged Kuwabara bellowed. "He knows where she is!" He started to roll himself out the door, banging into the side several times in the process. Chuu and Suzuki took off after Rinku, as Hiei, Kurama, Jin, and Touya watched the chaos ensue.  
  
"Why make him tell?" Hiei rolled his eyes. "Even if they knew where Kia was, it would make no difference. If we can't sense her, we can't find her. She could be anywhere."  
  
Kurama had an odd feeling. A faint memory was stirring… "I think I know where she is…Rinku almost let it slip, but even if he had said, we would have sensed her. Even if we go now, she won't be there."  
  
"Won't be WHERE??" Jin looked at him. "Kurama, don't you be tryin' to act like Rinku too! I may not be able to help her, but you can at least tell me where she is!"  
  
"Makai," the Youko said quietly. "Only at a different time…"  
  
"Meaning…" Touya raised an icy eyebrow.  
  
"It means that our Mirror Holder is in the past. Whatever she does there could either save her friend or destroy the present…"   
  
The two Shinobi exchanged looks, and Jin abruptly left the room. If Kia was in the past, then there really WAS nothing he could do for her…except pray that she would return in one piece.   
  
"Kia-chan…please be careful…"  
  
*OOC*  
  
Well, Kurama figured it out! Kia's in the past! Now if only she can get through it and save Kelsey's life without messing things up. Can she do it AND put up with Youko Kurama? You know she'll try! Please review while I bang my head on my keyboard for getting stuck with this story! NEXT chapter!  
  
* Once again, another fight! Of course, Kurama's going to soon regret leaving Kia alone…  
  
* Kia's been captured! A bunch of youkai thieves want her for a slave…and guess who else is a captive? A certain Ice Master…can Kia keep her identity a secret?  
  
* When the thieves force the Mirror Holder to sing for them…not only does she do that, but…well, I guess you could say Kelsey's present with her…it's just a jump to the left… 


	9. Kidnapped

Well, I'm all moved in. Go, me! It took awhile, but all is good. I'm exhausted, though, so if this chapter is somewhat lacking, it's me. ^^;; I just realized that Keshi and Kouka were never claimed, so I still have two ferrygirls to give away…sheeee…  
  
Lexi-chan's updates have inspired me. So I will endure Dad's cynical insults every time he comes upstairs and bite my tongue…thanks everyone for reviewing! And thanks to Shin-san, for doing that fanfic survey for DnK…I promise, I'll do one for you once yours is done. ^^ I felt so loved. May do one for Chloe-chan too…and Kelsey's Draika…and…and…stuff.  
  
Last chapter, Kia and Kurama had a brief tussle, Shishiwakamaru is running rampant in Ningenkai, and Rinku's trying to hide from the questioning mob of Kuwabara, Chuu, and Suzuki! Pray for him. On second thought, pray for them all…  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kia's assumption had been correct. They'd been walking for almost three days, with no sign of the Mirror Half for their troubles. The girl was getting worried, knowing she only had about six days left (A/N: That'll be explained really quickly!) in which to find the half and return it to Kelsey's lifeless body. She could sense it very faintly, and knew that if they continued to dawdle, it would take them another week to reach it.  
  
"Why did you HAVE to stop and steal that…that…something-or-other, anyway?" Kia looked at Kurama, still a bit miffed. On a rest stop in a small village, a large red gem had caught his eye. Unfortunately, the gem was resting around the neck of the chief's daughter as she paraded about. That hadn't stopped him--he hadn't even been caught by the angry villagers, though their efforts were admirable. Poor Kia wasn't so lucky. Before she could even defend herself, she'd been caught and imprisoned in someone's damp cellar, costing her another five days. Kurama had finally freed her, but the damage had already been done. Precious time had been lost.  
  
The Youko was currently admiring the gem, rolling it languidly in his palm, before he tucked it into Kia's backpack. "It was pretty. I like pretty things. They remind me of me."  
  
"You're hopeless." The Mirror Holder was doing her best to remember Kurama as her well-mannered and considerate friend, but the more time she spent in THIS Kurama's company, the more she disliked him. "I have a deadline, of sorts, and you get me captured so you CAN STEAL A ROCK?!"  
  
"A PRETTY rock," he corrected her.   
  
Kia forgot all attempts of politeness and turned to face him, throwing back her hood. Her brown eyes shone with a sort of chilled fury. "This isn't a GAME, Kurama. My friend is currently in Ningenkai, fighting for her LIFE, and thanks to you, I now have less time to find the Mirror Half and take it back! I am NOT going to let her die because of YOUR greediness!"  
  
Kurama involuntarily took a step back, ears leaning back to rest against his pale hair. The energy coming from the girl was unnerving. "Wait…"  
  
"Just go away before you make things worse!" She turned on her heel and stomped off. She didn't even glance back once, and soon she had vanished from sight.  
  
The Youko stood there, unsure. Should he go after her or go back to his simple and pleasurable life, thieving and having the occasional fling with female Youkos? She reminded him of someone, strong-willed…one that wouldn't easily fall for his good looks and charisma.  
  
"This is getting too complicated for me," he muttered, turning to go. And then he heard a scream. A flock of small birds roosting in a nearby tree took flight, startled by the sudden noise. Kurama was startled as well. That scream sounded very familiar…  
  
"Shit…" Cursing himself for letting her go off alone, Kurama broke into a run. His search soon proved futile. Kia was nowhere to be found and she didn't scream again.  
  
"This can't be good…"  
  
  
  
******  
  
Kia opened her eyes groggily, then sneezed. All sleepiness vanished when she looked around, and discovered that her ankles had been bound with coarse rope, tied tightly, with the knot digging into her skin. And it wasn't just her ankles. More rope was wrapped securely around her chest, and her back was pressed against something, binding her to it. But what WAS it? And where was she? What had happened? She remembered yelling at Kurama, storming off, and then being tackled. She'd screamed, thinking it was the Youko at first, but then an odd-smelling cloth had been pressed over her face and…  
  
"What…" She blinked several times. Apparently, she'd been kidnapped…but by who? And why?  
  
"Oh, good, you're awake…you've been quiet for quite some time now."  
  
It was only then that the brunette realized what she was bound to. Another person. And that voice…  
  
Oh, shit…please don't be who I think it is…  
  
"Who…who are you?" She tried to turn her head to verify her suspicion, but the rope chafed her and it definitely wasn't very comfortable.   
  
"My name is Touya…and what's your name? I believe we've been captured by a band of youkai thieves. No doubt they want to use my ice skills, and you sound feminine, so they'll probably use you for a slave."  
  
Kia took a deep breath, remembering to let it out after a minute. She wasn't going to lose her composure…but this was too much. What was Touya doing here?! This was too close to changing the past, so she'd have to watch her step. "My…my name is…" She hesitated. Did he know about Hiketsu? No, she was pretty sure that only Kelsey and herself knew about the Priestesses. "My name is Hiketsu."  
  
"I've had stories about her," the Shinobi remarked thoughtfully. "You must be wise and compassionate to be given a name like that."  
  
Oh, Touya, if only you knew…  
  
"My mother just liked the name." Then she suffered a horrible fear. Touya and Jin were good friends. What if the Wind Master was also here? She doubted she'd be able to keep up her masquerade if he was present. "…Touya…were you the only one captured?"  
  
"Besides you, yes." He sighed. "I was a bit impulsive, thinking that I could take them all on…unfortunately, they proved me to be wrong."  
  
Kia fervently wished that she hadn't been bound so tightly. She hadn't thought to put her hood back up after she had left, and now she deeply regretted it. If the Ice Master saw her…  
  
"'Ey, lookit! The girl's gone and woken up!" A triple-horned youkai bent down, grinning at Kia with a mouthful of blackened teeth…most of them missing. "Now we can begin!"  
  
She didn't like the sound of that. "Begin what…?"  
  
"Well, we don' know if we wants you or not, cutie." He tweaked her nose. She flinched. "So we has a little idea, see? You goes up there and sings for us, and we decides which one of us wants you for a slave."  
  
She DEFINITELY didn't like the sound of that either. "And what if I don't WANT to sing?"  
  
Swiftly, the youkai moved his hand. Kia heard a low groan and Touya's body went slack, sliding down somewhat.   
  
"Touya!!"  
  
"Then we kills your companion and we kills you as well, after we each has our turn with you, see?" He smirked, turning to her. "So how about it? You agree?"  
  
She didn't have much of a choice. If she died, there'd be no hope for Kelsey, and she didn't want Touya to be killed. "Fine. I'll do it."  
  
"Atta girl." He produced a knife from one of his large boots, and slashed through her bonds. The ropes fell away and he pulled her to her feet. "Now start walking. I may have to hurts you if you fights." He made her go in front, keeping the knife close at her back as he herded her into a sloppy circle, made by burning the grass into a curved line. "You sings in there."  
  
Kia cautiously stepped into the circle. As an afterthought, she tried to step out again. Almost immediately, a wall of yellow flames rose up and she leaped back, shaken.  
  
"Ain't no escapin', til we say so, girlie!" Another demon called out. This one wore a black patch over his left eye and seemed vaguely human. "So you gonna sing for us?"  
  
Like she had a say in the matter. The girl closed her eyes, trying to gather any remnants of courage that might be hiding. It didn't really help--she was terrified. Too much of this was risky. She had to sing, or Touya would die. She would die. Kelsey would die. She'd never sung in front of an audience before, but…  
  
"Just sing…pretend they're not there…"  
  
Kia blinked. Who had spoken? It was more in her mind than out loud, but…who? A second later, she sighed. It didn't matter.   
  
"I have to…"  
  
The youkai, beginning to mutter and yell at the quiet girl in the circle, fell silent when a clear voice drifted out over the crowd.  
  
"Yume no kuni wo sagasu kimi no na wo  
  
Dare mo ga kokoro ni kizamu made  
  
Kanashimi norikoeta hohoemi ni  
  
Kimi wo shinjite ii desu ka?  
  
Your name is searching for the land of your dreams,  
  
Until someone engraves it in their heart.  
  
For sadness won't surpass the smile I'll have.  
  
Can I believe in you?" (A/N: This is from Will, the theme from Senkai Houshin Engi)  
  
"Keep it goin', girl!" One of the rowdy males bellowed, grinning.  
  
Kia did so.  
  
"Owari ga nakute mitsukerarenakutte  
  
mayottari shita keredo  
  
kizutsuita koto ushinatta mono  
  
itsuka wa kagayaki ni kaete…  
  
No end could be found,  
  
Thought I'm still wandering inside  
  
Wounded, and lost.  
  
Someday I'll change into something shining…"  
  
Wolf whistles and cheers could be heard. And the song achieved another purpose, than what it was originally intended for.  
  
Kurama, still diligently searching for Kia, heard a voice in the distance. A sweet, clear sound with a firm resonation and a good pitch. And something urged him to follow it…so he did.  
  
When the Mirror Holder finished the song, her enthusiastic audience stared at her with big eyes. She blinked.  
  
"Another one," the youkai with the eye-patch said wistfully.  
  
Kia paused. What now? And then she knew. It was if Kelsey herself was present.  
  
"This one you can actually do yourselves. I'll teach you the movements."  
  
When Kurama entered the campsite of the youkai bandits, he saw quite an interesting sight.  
  
Kia stood inside a circle, singing. All of the thieves were singing as well, in loud drunken tones and dancing.  
  
"It's just a jump to the left!" The girl called out.  
  
"And then a step to the riiiiight!" The others yelled gleefully.  
  
"Put your hands on your hips…"  
  
They obeyed. "And bring your knees in tiiiiight!"  
  
"But it's the pelvic thrust…"  
  
"That really drives you insaaaaaane!"  
  
"Let's do the Time Warp again!"  
  
The Youko stared. What was going on?   
  
  
  
At that moment, Kia looked up, spotting him. Her eyes lit up. "Kurama!" All too late, she realized she probably should have kept her mouth shut. The youkai turned…and then went after Kurama with a group yell. As they did so, the girl discovered that she could step outside the circle. Whoever had cast the flame spell was obviously distracted by the intruder. She wasted no time in checking on Touya. The diminutive Shinobi was still unconscious, sprawled on the ground. This time remembering to yank her hood over her head, Kia gathered him into her arms and ran towards Kurama.  
  
"Kurama, let's go!"  
  
"What do you think I'm TRYING to do??" The kitsune retorted, keeping his attackers at bay with his Rose Whip. "Run! I'll catch up later!"  
  
The Mirror Holder had her doubts, but heeded the voice of authority and sprinted into the relative safety of the forest. She only stopped running when she could no longer hear angry voices, laying Touya on the floor which was carpeted with a rich green moss. "Whew…"  
  
"Ugh…" The Ice Master stirred, opening his eyes. Kia was somewhat surprised to see that he looked the same as he did in the future. "…Hiketsu?"  
  
"You're alright now," the girl said reassuringly, helping him rise to a sitting position. "I'm sorry…"  
  
"Don't be…thanks to you, I'm free." He smiled at her. "Might I look upon the face of my rescuer?"  
  
"I'd prefer that you didn't." Kia sighed. "It...it's complicated to explain. I'd just rather not show you…"  
  
"If that is what you wish, then I will not pressure you further." Touya stood up, bowing to her. "My heartfelt thanks, Hiketsu-san. May we meet again."  
  
She smiled, knowing he wouldn't see it. "I'm sure we will, Touya."  
  
With another bow, the Shinobi left her. And Kurama soon found her, sitting quietly on the ground, head bowed.  
  
"You came for me…" Her voice was soft and he had to strain to hear it. "Why?"  
  
"Yuumei would kill me if I let anything happen to you." He extended his hand to her. "And besides, how can I seduce you if you're not there?"  
  
To his surprise, the girl didn't lash out at him for that comment. She took his hand and allowed him to help her to her feet. "Thanks, Kurama…I knew there was a nice side to you…somewhere."  
  
He shook his head. "My dear Priestess, you are mistaken."  
  
"Maybe…maybe not…" They started walking, content to travel in silence, each one lost in his or her own thoughts.  
  
*OOC*  
  
Well, a timely IM from Lexi-chan hath renewed my typing speeds! Currently, I'm avoiding the crazy adults downstairs…you know how it is, adults and wine and a teenager…anyway, please review! And let's congratulate Kia for getting past Touya without screwing things up! Didn't know she could sing, did ya? ^.~ NEXT chapter!  
  
* We find out a bit more about Akumu, and guess which evil sorceress is back? Hint: She has ten-inch-long black fingernails…  
  
* Guess who finally gets tranqed…and you'd never guess how much effort Rei and Yusuke have to put into it…not to mention poor Rinku, still trying to run from the prying Kuwabara!  
  
* Kia discovers that she and Kurama aren't alone when she starts to sing, and she ends up with a nice harmony…but no one else is there!  
  
^^ Whew…moving is exhausting… 


	10. Netami's Plan

First off…Shin-san, the rock was shiny too. ^^ Rein, I'm sorry about all the work you've got piled on you…good luck with it all! And yes…err…crazy stalker of mine, I know who Ilpalazzo is…crazy overlord in Excel Saga! ^^;; And thanks to Lobo-chan, for the nifty poem! I love it! This is from Yuumei's POV to Aiko.  
  
Daughter, daughter of mine  
  
So dear.  
  
You speak to your own,  
  
But you don't know she is near.  
  
She's sitting right in front of you.  
  
As plain as day is clear  
  
But currently, her friend's safety   
  
is her biggest fear  
  
She's on a quest  
  
to stop the witch  
  
Netami who's just  
  
a big bitch  
  
She stole something precious  
  
And Kia wants it back.  
  
And to get she will suffer  
  
through many an attack.  
  
I agree, Netami IS a big bitch. You'll see…thankfully, this chapter is the one I hate the most, so once I'm done, the dark stuff begins…  
  
I feel so loved! More than 100 reviews and I'm only on chapter 9! I remember when I first wrote Densetsu no Kagami and I only wanted 50 reviews by chapter 12…unfortunately, I didn't get it, but still…I feel loveded. ^^;; Thanks, everyone.  
  
Last chapter, Kia got kidnapped, met Touya, and managed to save both of their lives by teaching her captors the Time Warp! Now she and Kurama are still looking for the Mirror Half…but we'll get back to them. First…  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The white-haired man strode through the solemn hall, his boot heels clicking on the black marble and sending out a hollow echo that reverberated down the passageway. The only light was cast by the glowing golden orb grasped in his left hand.  
  
The hall finally ended. The glow illuminated a black door, with rubies pressed into the stone surface and arranged in a complicated design. The man pressed his free hand against one of the larger blood-red stones and pushed. It clicked and the door silently swung open.  
  
"Akumu?" Light fell into the gloomy room and a pale woman sat up in bed, clutching the cover to her throat. "Is that you?"  
  
"Who else would dare enter your bedroom without knocking?" He smirked, walking over and sitting himself down on the bed, taking the blanket from her weak hold and letting it fall back to the bed. "You look much improved, my dear."  
  
"You think so?" Despite her lethargic state, she was stunningly beautiful. Her long black hair fell past her waist (A/N: Yes, I know it reached her ankles in DnK, but she cut it since then) in a mass of perfumed ripples and pooled on the scarlet coverlet. There were no flaws or blemishes on her alabaster skin and her eyes were the exact hue of amethysts, and just as hard. She wore a short black negligee, the straps hanging on her bare arms. Long black nails drew attention to her slender white hands. Now she clenched those same hands, scowling. "Those brats…how could they do this to me?? Unleashing the full force of the Densetsu no Kagami…"  
  
"It wasn't the full force." Akumu handed her the orb. "If it had been, I would have not been able to save you. But I did manage to bring you a present from the future, Netami."  
  
The woman examined the golden sphere, eyes narrowing. "Akumu…this…this is the Mirror Half of Courage! How did you…"  
  
"That is what I would like to know." Another woman glided into the room, garbed in a formal black gown and matching elbow-length gloves. She looked exactly like the other in bed, only about eighteen years younger."  
  
"Milady." Akumu rose, one hand placed on his chest, and bowed deeply to her.  
  
She nodded. "Akumu. I'm sure my older self knows about this, but I myself am curious as to how you achieved this. Understand, I am grateful that you saved her. I would hate to die so young and beautiful."  
  
"As you wish." The man took his place back on the bed. "It was almost three years ago…when the two Mirror Holders attacked your older self. Engaged in other business, I nevertheless felt her distress and pain and quickly cast a spell. It wasn't almost strong enough, but it kept her alive and protected until I could reach her. Satsukiame and Kelsey believed her to be dead. I wanted them to. It would be easier to take the Mirror Halves from them if they didn't suspect anything. But Netami was still near death. I needed to give her energy…life.  
  
"I sought out the guardian of her amulet, Khnum. Unfortunately, by the time I got there, he was gone. Someone else had gotten to it before I had. So I tried something else. I looked into the background of the girls' friends. One, Suzuki, had an interesting past. He had scorned a girl who had fled to some obscure place in Makai. I sent Chuuboku, one of Netami's servants, to her. He preyed off of her loneliness and despair and sent all of that negativity to Netami. She grew stronger. Now all she needed was the Mirror Halves. She came close, but the Mirror Holders thwarted her plans again."  
  
The older Netami grimaced. "Brats…"  
  
"So I ambushed them," Akumu continued. "I had the power capable of extracting the Halves. I tried for the Healing Half first, but the other girl took the hit. I grabbed the half and escaped, but Satsukiame followed me here and now seeks it. As you know, my power is limited."  
  
Both women nodded. "You can only travel to past Makai, and can only go to events that you've been to before."  
  
"Indeed. Therefore, I must watch my step. I could not correct my error in Ningenkai, and if that girl takes the Half here, she'll probably kill me. I shall be careful."  
  
The future Netami shook her head. "My love, you can easily avoid mistakes. There is a way to get rid of the girl without touching her."  
  
"Please enlighten me?" He glanced at her, bushy eyebrows raised.  
  
"As you have told me, her mother is currently pregnant with her. If you kill Aiko, you kill the child, thus killing the Mirror Holder. We can take her Mirror Half without killing her directly, and not have to worry about Aiko's daughter in the future." She smiled at her younger self. "I would not wish those two on you. They cause a great deal of grievance."  
  
"I'm sure," the other female said dryly. "So we attack the mother…brilliant. The grandmother will not be a problem. Shall we arrange to go, then?"  
  
"Can you walk?" Akumu asked, turning to his bedridden lover. She nodded. "Good. We'll have some time to prepare…just in case…we will arrive in four days." He beckoned to the younger Netami. When she came, he pulled her close, kissing her passionately, and then doing the same to the paler one. "That girl won't stand a chance…the Densetsu no Kagami will soon be yours." (A/N: *resisting urge to kill him* Gah…-.-)  
  
***Suzuki's House…somewhat***  
  
"THERE!" Rei shouted, pointing to the blue-haired samurai now running across the street, ignoring the cars that desperately tried to avoid hitting him.  
  
"Shit, that bastard can RUN!" Yusuke panted admiringly. "But we're going to get him!"  
  
Rei, in an amazing burst of speed, hurtled across the road and threw herself at Shishiwakamaru. The two went down, the latter giving a pained gasp as all breath was knocked out of his lungs. "Tranq him, Urameshi! I can't hold him down forever!"  
  
Yusuke quickly caught up, and jabbed the hypodermic needle into the samurai's arm. Shishiwakamaru gave a muffled groan, still feebly struggling until the drug took effect and he slumped down on the sidewalk.  
  
"Whew…" The black-haired Tantei swiped a hand across his sweating brow. "I had no idea he could go so fast…he must've led us through the whole damn city!"  
  
"It was good exercise!" The priestess said cheerfully, hauling the unconscious youkai over her shoulder. "Let's get him back before anyone sees us."  
  
"Sees us?"  
  
"A guy with a needle and some dude who looks dead. You tell me how suspicious that looks, okay?"  
  
"Point taken. Let's go!" Yusuke took off at a run, with Rei easily keeping up, despite her burden of samurai and giant axe.  
  
Meanwhile, in Suzuki's house, Kuwabara, Suzuki, and Chuu had trapped Rinku in the front closet.  
  
"We're not going to let you out until you tell us!" Suzuki told the prisoner. "Where IS she??"  
  
"I'm NOT telling!" The boy tearfully replied. "Leave me alone!"  
  
"LISTEN, SHRIMP, YOU'D BETTER--"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
The three turned to see Hiei. The Jaganshi stood quietly, one bandaged hand placed nonchalantly on the hilt of his katana.   
  
"He's not going to tell you. I'm not going to tell you. So you oafs wait and stop wasting your time." He turned and went back into the girls' room.  
  
For a full two minutes, the mob stood there. Then Kuwabara reacted. "OAF?? ALRIGHT, SHORTY, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"  
  
Kurama watched this, shaking his head. "I don't believe this…"  
  
"She'd better come back soon before the house is destroyed," Touya remarked, only half-joking. Jin could only nod and attempt a small smile.  
  
***Back to Kia and Youko Kurama…***  
  
"I can sense it better now…" Kia lifted her head, blinking.   
  
"How many days do we have left?" Kurama turned to her as they walked through an eerily quiet section of the forest.  
  
"…About five…almost four." The girl sighed quietly. "I hope we can make it in time."  
  
"And whatever happened to that 'I'm going to find that Half and kick ass of anyone in my way' attitude?" The Youko asked, smiling somewhat.  
  
The Mirror Holder chuckled quietly. "I'm just a little worried, that's all. But Kelsey's depending on me, so I'll get it back."  
  
"There we go." He placed a hand casually on her hooded head. "So can I seduce you AFTER you get it back?"  
  
"Not a chance." Kia ducked from under his palm and walked ahead of him. After a long pause, she began to sing softly.  
  
"I've walked this road so many times,  
  
I'll walk it when I'm dead.  
  
But as long as my friends need me,  
  
I'll face what is ahead…" (A/N: Am making this up as I go along…o.o)  
  
To her great surprise, another female voice began to harmonize with her on the next verse.  
  
"The winds are harsh, the path is rough,  
  
The skies cry out in pain.  
  
Although things may well soon get tough,  
  
I'll find my way again…"  
  
Kia stopped singing, listening intently. She could hear nothing. The voice had gone. "…What?"  
  
"Odd things happen in this part of the forest," Kurama commented, not seeming surprised at all. "No doubt one of the spirits of the departed wanted to sing with you."  
  
The brunette blinked, then smiled, curtseying to the air. "Whoever you are, you have a nice singing voice. Thank you for harmonizing with me."  
  
She received no reply, but didn't really expect one. Feeling considerably happier, she and her Youko companion continued on.  
  
Kelsey…while Kia was silent, her mind continued to speak.   
  
I promised I'd get it back…I'm going to.  
  
I swear on my life, I'll return your Mirror Half to you…  
  
*OOC*  
  
Well, I don't like Netami. Nope. Three days til my birthday! *dances* Anyway…please review! NEXT chapter!  
  
* Kia's chasing dinner…but this dinner is smarter than she realizes and soon she's trapped in quicksand! Ugh…  
  
* To make matters worse, guess what? It's that time of month again…thanks to Celebrindae, for helping me come up with another idea to make the Mirror Holder even more miserable…  
  
* To make matters even WORSE, Youko Kurama finally tries to seduce Kia! Behold her righteous wrath and pray for him…  
  
A warning…right after chapter 11, things are going to start getting really dark, reaching a climax by the end of chapter 15! You have been warned. 


	11. Quicksand and Confusion

Oh my god, I love you guys. I got some great new poems and whenever Lexi-chan and I get the site up, they're going up there! ^^ Thank youuuuuuuuuu! And let me post them here…first, from The Sitha's Curse, from Kelsey's comatose POV:  
  
A shadow here  
  
A bloodstain there  
  
Fleeting glimpses of the past  
  
I hear someone screaming  
  
From the throes of death-dreaming  
  
I feel I cannot last  
  
A strange void within me  
  
Wraps me and spins me  
  
Until I am nothing more  
  
Than that void  
  
Encircling a shadow of a soul  
  
A silver light rises  
  
Piercing beams that blind my eyes  
  
But this light is cold  
  
And not wont of surprises  
  
It is ice  
  
It is death  
  
And I feel nothing left  
  
And from Dark-Autumn, for Kia…  
  
A tragic past, all lies, no truth,  
  
Has been revealed with all the proof.   
  
The Mirror Half of Compassion  
  
Lies deep within her soul.  
  
Healing, forgiving, friendship boundless,  
  
To follow the tale she's told.  
  
The Wind Shinobi, he's her man,  
  
This love can tell no lie.  
  
Even when they're apart,  
  
Their hearts together fly.  
  
^^ I love you guys. You rock. And thanks to Kota-chan for…the…uh…the…Jin? And…the…rest. *sweatdrop* Thanks for all the birthday wishes too! And now I give you chapter 11, after a brief synopsis of the last chapter…which consisted of Netami being evil and Yusuke and Rei tranqing Shishi. Told you it was brief. ^.~  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Here, dinner…" Kia crept after her target, moving very stealthily. "Come here…"   
  
The small yellow chicken lifted its head, a puzzled squawk emerging from its beak as it watched the dark-haired girl tiptoe closer.  
  
"It's…nothing…personal!" Kia suddenly lunged for the bird. "I'm just hungry!!"  
  
With a frightened shriek, the bird took off, almost leaving its pursuer lost in its dust. But Kia was determined and sped after it.  
  
The bird was surprisingly quick and led the girl on a very long and exhausting chase. But it finally ended, with the chicken stopping and turning to face Kia as she approached.  
  
The brunette took a cautious step, not trusting the situation. The ground was relatively firm underneath her feet, but she still remained uneasy. "Good chicken…thing…" She stepped again, then leapt for her now-docile prey.  
  
The bird jumped. Kia missed…and discovered, to her great dismay, that she was slowly but surely starting to sink.  
  
"Quicksand?!" Horrified, she tried to get free, but only succeeded in making herself sink faster. Soon she was up to her waist.  
  
The bird watched the hapless girl flounder about. If it could smirk, it would have. "Squawk."  
  
"Oh, shut up," Kia muttered, stopping her useless struggle. "I'm sorry for trying to eat you."  
  
Satisfied, the fowl lost interest and wandered away, pecking and scratching at the ground for edibles every-so-often. Kia watched it depart, feeling somewhat desperate. If she called for help, chances were that she'd get the wrong and unwanted kind. And she'd left Kurama back in the clearing, napping peacefully. Meikyou? No. If she was in real danger, he would have come out by now. Which meant that he knew something she didn't.  
  
"So what else is new…"  
  
************  
  
Kurama stirred, brushing away some annoying bug that had chosen him for a landing spot. Something was off. He soon realized what it was. Kia was gone.   
  
"Not again…" With a groan, the Youko got to his feet, looking around. He couldn't see her, his ears could detect no sounds, but his nose caught the girl's familiar scent, tinged with…blood?  
  
Suddenly alert, Kurama followed her trail, almost tripping over a chicken as he did. Giving the departing beast a dirty glare, he soon came across a deeply unhappy Mirror Holder, trapped in quicksand up to her neck.  
  
"Hiketsu!" Relieved, Kurama stepped forward. She didn't appear to be hurt…so where was the blood smell coming from? Had she cut herself?  
  
The brunette looked up. "Kurama!"  
  
"How did you--never mind, I'm afraid to ask…" Very carefully, the kitsune leaned over, stretching out his hand. Kia managed to free one of hers and, after a brief reach, caught it. Kurama backed up, grasping her hand with both of his. With a final hard tug and a sucking plop, the quicksand reluctantly relinquished its captive.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kurama asked the Mirror Holder.  
  
"Hai--" She blinked as he picked her up, walked through an opening between two tall trees and dumped her into a lake that she hadn't known was there.  
  
After a brief pause, the girl surfaced, coughing and spluttering.  
  
"You were all muddy," the Youko explained, wading in and lifting her up.  
  
"Oh, wonderful. I stopped being all muddy and now I'm all wet!"  
  
"Easily solved. I'll build a fire." He carried her to dry land, setting her down and selecting several dry pieces of wood. Once he had a good fire going, he beckoned to her. "Take off your clothes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take off your clothes."  
  
"Are you CRAZY?!"  
  
  
  
"Take off your clothes."  
  
This wasn't working. "No."  
  
"Look, Konisou--"  
  
"Koni--what?"  
  
"Konisou. Little Priestess."  
  
"I'm NOT little!"  
  
"Then stop acting like it. Take off your clothes." Seeing her defiant glare, he sighed. "Look, it's not healthy for you to stay in wet clothes. I have a blanket, since your backpack got wet too."  
  
"And whose fault was that?" Kia grumbled, shivering.   
  
"Are you going to take your clothes off or do I have to undress you myself?" Kurama said impatiently.  
  
Within seconds, Kia's robes and school uniform lay discarded on the ground. Wrapped in a navy-blue blanket, she sat propped against a tree, brown eyes locked on the crackling flames. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed Kurama staring at her. "Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you staring?" she clarified.  
  
The Youko frowned. "You smell of blood…but you're not injured. I saw no cuts or scrapes on you. So why…"  
  
Kia winced. Of course. "It's a little thing females get once every month. It means I'm healthy and not pregnant." I can't believe I'm having this conversation with HIM…  
  
"Hmmm…" Kurama sat down beside her. "Do ALL females get it? Does it affect their behavior at such times?"  
  
"I don't know…but usually, it makes us moody, emotional, and irritable."  
  
He smirked. "And here I thought that was your TRUE personality."  
  
"Okay, LOOK, you--" She was abruptly cut off as he grasped her shoulders, leaned down, and kissed her hard on the mouth. One arm snaked around her, tightening and pulling her closer to him.  
  
Kia jerked back as if she'd been scalded, eyes wide. "Wh…wha…" She made a small attempt to remain calm. It didn't work. "What the HELL was THAT for??!!"  
  
"I told you I'd seduce you." Kurama flicked an ear back idly. "I felt like starting now."  
  
"Youko Kurama, I SWEAR, if you try that again, I'll make sure you'll be singing first soprano!"  
  
"First soprano? How do they sing?"  
  
For an answer, the girl sang a high, clear note.  
  
The Youko stared. "I can't go that high!!"  
  
"When I get through with you, you'll be able to go MUCH higher."  
  
He sighed. "C'mon, Konisou. You know you want to be seduced."  
  
"I have a boyfriend." Kia pulled away. "And HE'S the only one allowed to do ANY kind of seducing!"  
  
"Your…boyfriend…he's a youkai, right?"  
  
"Hai…" NOW what?  
  
"You're unmarked. That means you're available." He grinned wickedly. "I can get you." (A/N: Lexi-chaaaan…o.o)  
  
She hadn't heard this before. "Unmarked?"  
  
"You didn't know?" Kurama laughed. "If the male desires the female and she agrees, he marks her neck. This means that no one else can claim her."  
  
"Demonic hickeys." Kia rolled her eyes. "Treating females like territory…"  
  
"So then…" The Youko reached for her again, golden eyes intense. "Stay with me and have a good time. Your boyfriend's not here…and neither is your friend. So who cares?" DEFINITELY the wrong thing to say.  
  
Kia leapt to her feet, eyes ablaze. "I care about my friend!" She yelled hotly. "As for my boyfriend…I…I…I LOVE him!! That's right, I love him and I'm going to tell him that when I get home! And here's a lesson for you, Youko! There is a difference between love and lust, and unless you figure out the difference soon, you're going to be very lonely for the rest of your life! There's probably someone who loves you out there, but I'm not her, and I never WILL be! So figure it out." A pause. "Oh, yes. One more thing." She leaned down so that the two were eye-to-eye. Her voice was soft when she gave her departing comment. "The truly important things in life are worth going to ANY lengths to protect, because once they're gone, life doesn't matter anymore." She snatched up her backpack and her robes and stalked off.  
  
Kurama watched her go, slightly stunned. He'd never seen her so angry before…but what she'd said had made a lot of sense.  
  
Most Youkos sought pleasure in material and meaningless things. Jewels, mirrors…sex. Love was too much of a commitment and only caused pain. And yet here was a young hanyou who had been through pain and grief, and refused to give up her loyalties in favor of lust.   
  
"…She reminds me of someone…and of herself, at the same time."  
  
The Youko closed his eyes, leaning back against the solid comfort of the tree. Kia had left him alone with his thoughts and he discovered that he did indeed have a lot to think about and mull over. He didn't realize that he'd lost track of time until he reopened his eyes and discovered that night had fallen. Kia, back in her robes, was curled up by the glowing embers of the dying fire, fast asleep.  
  
Kurama smiled, then yawned mightily. Reaching over and resettling the blanket the girl was clutching over her form, he placed his hands behind his head and drifted off with a few muttered words.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Konisou…"  
  
*OOC*  
  
Well, that's that. Kia finally gave Kurama the lecture he so rightly deserved! Let's just hope he paid attention to it. ^^;; Please review, and from here on, it gets sadder! NEXT chapter!  
  
* Kia is visited in her dreams by everybody's favorite bat-winged bishie! That's right, it's Kuronue! ^^  
  
* Kuronue and Kia do a bit of "dream traveling"…but what the Mirror Holder sees upsets her!  
  
* For some reason, Kia's eager to get back! What did she see? And is she too late to prevent it? The loss of someone she cares for…  
  
Gah…chapter 12 is gonna make me cry…. At least I finished this before my birthday! 


	12. Premonition of Present and Future

God, I'm so insanely jealous of my reviewers' mad skillz of poetry…I promise this will all go up on the site eventually…first, from Mai-chan…Kia's POV to Kelsey.  
  
It seemed like it was yesterday,  
  
When we found out who we are.  
  
It seemed like it was yesterday,  
  
When we fought an evil witch (Who really was a bitch)  
  
It seemed like it was yesterday,  
  
When we fought off seven beasts.  
  
It seemed like it was yesterday,  
  
When we both battled a disease.  
  
We both did all these things together...  
  
Us Mirror Holders together...  
  
Now I am alone,   
  
Where did your soul go?  
  
You're not by my side,  
  
I wouldn't mind if you were.  
  
I might drift off in a dream if you're not there,  
  
With you by my side...  
  
*sniffle* Arigatooooo…and from The Sitha's Curse, yet another wonderful poem describing Kia's journey!  
  
A thousand miles of weeping skies  
  
A thousand miles of woe  
  
A thousand miles without you  
  
And another thousand to go  
  
A thousand steps could bring me closer  
  
Or so very far away  
  
But for a thousand nights of starless sky  
  
It would be far worse if I should stray  
  
A thousand paths before me  
  
A thousand paths to choose  
  
A thousand paths inviting  
  
Though only one is true  
  
A thousand memories like twisting thorns  
  
Touched by sorrow's kiss  
  
A thousand more await us  
  
It would be a shame for you to miss  
  
^^ Thanks, guys, and also thanks for the birthday wishes and the nifty art presents from Kelsey and Shin-san! Last chapter, Kurama hit on Kia, she lectured him, and now it's about to get even…ah…stranger…keep in mind that I had the hardest time writing this, so go easy. Oh…Lobo-chan…I have no intention nor do I want to make anyone cry. I cry because I'm easily sentimental. If this story makes you cry or not, I just hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"PLEASE tell me you're Satsukiame Aori!"  
  
Kia found herself floating in utter darkness. Judging by the proximity of the voice, she guessed that she wasn't alone in her dream.  
  
"It's Kia. Who are you?"  
  
"Youko Kurama's old partner." There was an audible sigh. "You have NO idea how many dreams I had to go through to get here!" The blackness receded and the girl saw that she was hovering over a familiar sight.  
  
"That's Suzuki's house!"  
  
"Right." The voice was closer now. Kia turned her head and saw a pale man standing beside her, his long black hair gathered into a high ponytail. He wore a ripped sleeveless black shirt, a half of a ragged hat, and black pants under a white overrobe. Two large bat wings were tightly folded against his back. "My name is Kuronue and I'll be your dream-guide today…err…tonight."  
  
The brunette eyed him bemusedly. "Elaborate, please?"  
  
He beckoned to her, extending his hand. She noticed several black straps buckled around both arms and became slightly more wary. "Take my hand. You'll see."  
  
There was nothing in his voice and manner that gave Kia any reason to distrust him. She placed her hand in his larger one. "You said you were Kurama's old partner--what happened?"  
  
Kuronue sighed again. "I got caught in a trap and I've been somewhat dead for some time now."  
  
"…Somewhat?"  
  
"My body was preserved. My spirit wanders. Maybe someday I'll live again…" He gave his head a shake and floated down. "But we're not here to talk about me." To Kia's surprise, they drifted right through the front of Suzuki's house and ended up in the girls' bedroom.  
  
The Mirror Holder blinked, looking down. Kurama, Jin, Hiei, and Touya were either standing or sitting by Kelsey's bed. The blonde girl was gasping, her breath emerging in harsh and painful exhalations.  
  
"Your friend is losing the fight for her life," Kuronue remarked softly.  
  
Suddenly, Kelsey screamed, her body writhing and straining against her covers. Kurama rushed to her side, but it was too late. The girl's gray eyes rolled up and she sagged down, silent once more. She would never make another sound again. The redheaded Youko checked her pulse, then slowly shook his head, closing his eyes in grief and turning away from his lifeless friend.  
  
"Kelsey!!" Kia tried to float down, but Kuronue held her back. "Damn it, let me go!"  
  
"Not yet…" The chimera pulled her out of the house. "Close your eyes."  
  
"But--"  
  
"This is important! Do it!"  
  
Chastened, the girl obeyed. She felt a rush of cool air caress her cheek, and then heard her companion's voice again.   
  
"Now open them."  
  
She did so--and discovered that they were now in Yuumei's cottage, hovering over the living room. Kage was stretched out on the floor with Osore seated beside him. Yuumei and Aiko sat on the couch with an unknown man, talking to him enthusiastically. As the two "ghosts" watched, the man embraced Aiko.  
  
Kia felt most decidedly odd. "Is that…my dad?"  
  
"Hai. Kakushigei." Kuronue glanced down, then at the brunette. "You have his eyes."  
  
She took a closer look at her father, trying to push the image of Kelsey out of her mind for the time being. He had a shock of unruly black hair and warm brown eyes, and wore a big grin. "…I guess so…" She tensed as the door flew open and about ten men charged in, none of them looking very friendly.  
  
Kage and Osore were instantly on their feet, alert and ready to engage in battle with the intruding weapon-wielders. "Aiko, run!" The young Youko yelled. "We'll hold them back!"  
  
"But--" At that moment, Aiko sounded exactly like Kia.  
  
-It's you they're after!- Kage snarled violently, a definite change from his normally mild and tranquil self. -GO!- He lunged at one of the closer men, closing sharp teeth around his fleshy leg. Aiko ran past the attackers and out of the cottage. They started after her, but the way was immediately blocked by Osore's illusion dragon.  
  
Kage, turning to watch the woman go, yelped in pain as someone's boot solidly connected with his skull. The dog collapsed.  
  
Kuronue looked over at the Mirror Holder. She was staring at the chaos, hands pressed to her open mouth in mute horror.  
  
"One more sight…" The chimera drew her closer. "Prepare yourself." The living room abruptly vanished. They now stood in a cold, dark throne room. On a black velvet throne in the very center sat Netami, a smirk on her cruel icy features. An ornate mirror sat in her lap, flashing gold and silver. And at her feet…this time, Kia was the one who screamed.  
  
The bodies of all of her friends and family were piled at the base of the throne. Kurama, Yusuke, Suzuki, Rinku, her mother, father, and grandmother, Ashita, Osore, Kyattsuai, Touya, Mizu, Hiei, Kelsey, others…Jin. And herself.  
  
Netami laughed shrilly, sliding off her regal seat and slinking over to the pile. She looked up and met Kia's gaze with mocking purple orbs as she kissed the dead Wind Master firmly. "It will hurt, Mirror Holder…and the pain will NEVER end!"  
  
"…Hiketsu? Konisou! …Damn it, SATSUKIAME!!"  
  
Kia sat up with a start, almost colliding heads with Youko Kurama. "What?!"  
  
He frowned. "What's with you? You were screaming…and now you're…shaking…" She was rather ashen… "Did you have a nightmare or something?"  
  
The girl grabbed the front of his shirt. "Kurama, we have to go back!"  
  
"…You're kidding, right?"  
  
"No!" She shook her head vehemently, fixing her pleading brown eyes on his face. "Onegai, Kurama, I think my mother's in danger and my friends might be too! PLEASE!!"  
  
The Youko's eyes softened as he looked at the distraught girl. "It'll be faster if I take my other form. Start running. Don't ask why, just do it."  
  
Kia seized her backpack and started to run. Despite her suspicions, she was still startled when a large fox with greenish fur and glowing red eyes caught up with her. The muzzle jerked up sharply and she suddenly understood what he wanted her to do. Catching his fur in a firm grip, she let her feet leave the ground and swung onto his back. (A/N: I DID mention he was a large fox, right?)  
  
Kurama had been right. He was practically as fast as the wind, if not faster. But Kia wasn't sure if he could make it in time. No sooner had she thought that then a silver light wrapped around them both. The kitsune picked up speed.  
  
"The Mirror Half," the girl murmured in amazement. "It's HEALING him before he even has a chance to wear himself out!" If only they'd thought of this before…they could have returned with the Mirror Half by now. Well, no use bemoaning the past.  
  
When it would've taken them about four to six days on foot, it only took five hours for the combined forces of Mirror Half and kitsune to reach Yuumei's house. The door was wide open.  
  
"Shit…" Kia slid off Kurama's back and raced into the house. She halted in her tracks, aghast.  
  
Blood was everywhere. So were dead bodies. The brunette carefully stepped over one, a man with a knife lodged in his throat. Then her eyes fell on Osore. The Youko was badly bruised and cut, but alive. Kaku was facedown on the floor, unconscious. Yuumei was also passed out. She had a bump on the back of her head, but otherwise seemed unharmed. But one of her friends was missing…  
  
"Kage?" She heard a low whine and ran over to the dog, who was feebly licking a bloodied stump. His paw lay in the corner and the girl cringed, ignoring it. A quick check revealed the truth. Her canine friend was dying. He had an arrow imbedded in his side and lifted his head as Kia tried to carefully draw it out.  
  
-Don't bother. I've…lost too much…blood…and besides…it's…poisoned…-  
  
"Kage, no…" Kia whispered, kneeling and cradling his large head. "You can't…"  
  
-Listen…carefully…your dream…was…premonition…Aiko…is in….danger…go to her…before it's too late…-  
  
"What happened?"  
  
-Ambush.- The dog weakly waved his tail. -They're…all dead…I helped…bakas…thought they…could beat us…we…showed them…-  
  
"Don't talk…save your breath…" The girl's voice cracked slightly.  
  
-Stop that…I'm…going…to die…it was…a pleasure…to have known you, Kia…tell Kelsey that too…when she wakes up…don't…let…dream…come true…-  
  
"Don't die!" she pleaded. "Kage!"  
  
-Don't…let them…kill her…I'm…going…home…- The tail dropped and the life fled his body as the lids lowered.  
  
"KAGE!! NO!!!" Kia hugged her lifeless friend, eyes welling up. "Please…don't leave me…Kage…" With a whimper, the tears were released. "I'm so sorry…"  
  
*Konisou…* Kurama called from outside. *Let's go.*  
  
Wiping her eyes, the girl kissed the dog's cold nose and walked out, lifting the hood over her head. "Give me a minute…" She went back, dragging Osore, Yuumei, and her father to various spots on Yuumei's bed and the couch. It only took her four or five minutes to completely heal their injuries and then she had vaulted on Kurama's back and the fox was running, following Aiko's scent.  
  
*How was it back there?* He inquired.  
  
Kia choked back a sob. "Eleven dead, and one was Kage…"  
  
*The dog?*  
  
"H…hai…"  
  
*Oh.* He hesitated. *I'm sorry…but grieve later. We have to find your mother, before she's killed. And if she dies, you die too…and so does your friend. That's probably why they're targeting her.*  
  
"Netami," the girl whispered fiercely. "That BITCH!"  
  
I'm going to kill you, she thought bitterly, as Kurama raced on. You AND your lapdog, for what you've done and what you might do to my friends and family…  
  
I am NOT going to let Kage's death be in vain.  
  
*OOC*  
  
Poor Kage…I loved that dog! *sniffles* Just who else will Kia lose in her battle with Netami? Please review…and yes, Chloe-chan, it's a countdown to chapter 15…Thanks to everyone who's been staying with me on this…please review! NEXT chapter!  
  
* It's a desperate race for time! Can Kia and Kurama reach Aiko in time?  
  
* Kia must choose…the life of her mother or a colossal change of the past…  
  
* The long-awaited fight between Kia and Netami…oh, wait…Akumu wants to go first. Oh, well. The long-awaited fight between Kia and the bastard! 


	13. Aiko Attacked! True Identity Revealed

Sorry for taking so long, minna-san! School's been really hectic lately and Chapter Thirteen just hated me!! Maybe not as much as Lexi-chan's Chapter 10, but close. I think it has something to do with Netami. Every time she features in a chapter, it ALWAYS gives me problems!! The short song Kia sings in this chapter may be sung to the tune "Officer Krupke" or whatever tune you want…if you sing it at all. But be warned, as people will probably hurt you or just stare oddly if you DO sing it, especially in public.  
  
Anyway…last chapter, Kia had a premonition of Kelsey's death and of her family and friends being attacked, guided by Kurama's old partner, Kuronue. Fearing the worst, the Mirror Holder and Kurama returned to Yuumei's cottage, only to discover Kage dying and Aiko missing! Now they're racing to save Kia's mother, before it's too late!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I hope I'm not too heavy for you," Kia remarked to Kurama absently, as the fox raced along.  
  
*You're light.* His calm tone didn't change. *And I don't mind you riding me.*  
  
There was something about the way he had phrased it that made the girl's cheeks flush a dull red. But somehow, she wasn't offended. It was more like good-natured teasing. "Let's hurry…"  
  
*Right.* Suddenly, he stiffened, halting. Kia looked down…and discovered a blockade of youkai, all male and all armed with various types of weapons. She recognized swords, spears and crossbows, but that was about it.  
  
"Can you jump over them, Kurama?"  
  
He shifted under her, nervously. *They spread out too far. I would land on them and we would be in trouble.*  
  
"…Crap." The Mirror Holder raised her voice. "Why are you blocking our way?"  
  
"M'lady's orders," one male grunted, hefting his spear threateningly. "No one can pass."  
  
So we're getting closer, Kia thought. "Well, m'lady and I are due for a discussion," she said calmly. "Move."  
  
He sneered. "Whatcha gonna do if we don't?"  
  
She'd figured it would come to this… "Duck your head," she whispered to her mount. The kitsune obediently lowered it and the girl gripped her right wrist with her other hand. The indew finger on her right hand began to glow.  
  
"What's it doing…" Another youkai muttered uncertainly.  
  
Kia grinned, still safely hidden within the large folds of her hood. She lifted her hand. "SHE is going to blow you away! REI GUN!!"  
  
A ball of silvery-blue light exited her finger, speeding at the youkai. Some stood their ground--and were obliterated. The others yelled and scattered before they met the same fate as their comrades.  
  
Kurama needed no urging. He sprang forward and dashed past the guards, the girl clutching his fur tightly to keep from tumbling off.  
  
"Are we almost there?"  
  
*Her scent is growing stronger,* the Youko replied. *She is just ahead.*  
  
Sure enough, Kia saw Aiko, her brown hair straggling loosely across her face. Two burly guards held her by the arms as she tried to break free. Akumu approached her, right hand glowing with black fire.  
  
"Forgive me, my dear," the man told the struggling female. "But is best for us if you die now."  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Startled, Akumu's head flew up and he glared in the direction of the cloaked figure and the large kitsune. "This is none of your business. And how did you get here, anyway? The guards--"  
  
"They're…wandering…and I think it IS my business." She dismounted, walking closer.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded. "Tell me or I kill the woman right now!"  
  
The brunette hesitated. This was it…the moment of truth…she had to keep her identity a secret, but she needed to keep him from killing her mother!   
  
"Oh, screw it all." She let the hood drop, lifting her chin proudly and defiantly. "My name is Satsukiame, reincarnation of the Priestess Hiketsu and one of the two Mirror Holders. Now back away from my mother, you sap-sucking whoreson culliony barbermongering SCUM."  
  
"Satsukiame…?" Aiko breathed, clear blue eyes widening in shock. "My daughter…but…" She glanced down at her stomach. "How is it possible?" She looked at the girl. "You're…you're from the future?"  
  
Kia hung her head slightly. "I'm sorry for lying to you…I just didn't want to change the past. The only reason I'm here is because Akumu STOLE one of the Mirror Halves!" Up came her head and she glared at Netami's lover. "Hand it over."  
  
He threw back his head, laughing heartily. "Such a jest…you are truly amusing, young Kia."  
  
"You seem to be the only one laughing," the Mirror Holder pointed out, her voice soft and deadly. "And to you, it's SATSUKIAME." (A/N: Never thought she'd ever say that, did you?)  
  
Akumu grimaced. "I'm not giving it up, SATSUKIAME. And I'll have yours too."  
  
"Like HELL!"  
  
"She's stubborn, Akumu. She won't do this willingly."  
  
Kia froze, icy horror gripping her insides tightly. That voice… "No…" It couldn't be…  
  
Netami smiled cruelly as she stepped beside Akumu, her black hair tightly braided and twisted into a bun at the nape of her neck. "We meet again, Satsukiame. For the last time."  
  
The girl opened her mouth to reply, but then stopped, looking back at Kurama.  
  
The Youko was back in his usual form and staring, slack-jawed, at ANOTHER Netami, who was stroking under his chin.  
  
TWO?! Kia mentally slapped herself. Of course…that's why she hadn't known Netami was still alive…Akumu had brought her to the PAST! And of course the younger Netami would be here too…and how could've she forgotten about Netami's power over males?  
  
Muttering a useful curse Chuu had taught her, the brunette knelt, palming a medium-sized rock. Straightening, she chucked it at Kurama's head. It hit.  
  
"OW!" The thief blinked, glaring at the pitcher. "You--"  
  
"Dumbass!" Kia snapped. "Stay away from her!"  
  
The younger Netami pouted, joining her future self and lover. "Why is the woman not dead yet?"  
  
"The little Mirror Holder intervened," Akumu answered. "I was about to deal with her."  
  
"Hmm." The older Netami glanced idly over at Kia. "I cannot use the Densetsu no Kagami without your half, Mirror Holder. Now, I can kill your mother or I can kill you. Either way, you die."  
  
The girl released some of her reiki, giving it a specific direction. Aiko was suddenly enclosed in a glowing, crackling blue light, the barrier forcing the two guards away from her and out of the large energy sphere. The woman blinked, looking around in surprise.  
  
"You can TRY to kill me," Kia informed the sorceress sweetly. "You'll fail, but you're more than welcome to try."  
  
"If milady doesn't mind, I'd like to take care of Satsukiame-san," Akumu spoke up, grinning affably. "It would make for a good workout."  
  
The Mirror Holder clenched her jaw tightly. "Don't underestimate me…"  
  
The man regarded her with an air of condescendence, patting her on the head. Kia leapt back, slapping his hand away. "Don't underestimate you, little one? I think you misunderstood me. All you can do is heal. You're more like an annoying pest than an actual threat and it won't be hard to kill you, now that your stronger friend is gone."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Both Akumu and Kia glanced over at Kurama, the latter grimacing slightly. She'd almost forgotten that the Youko was still here.  
  
"She's stronger than you think," Kurama continued, scowling fiercely. "She's more than just a healer, you bastard…"  
  
Netami's lover chuckled, striding over to the tall kitsune. They were exactly the same height. "Youko Kurama…how nice of you to care. However…" His black eyes narrowed. "Your presence is not needed here, nor is it welcome. This is between me and Satsukiame-san."  
  
"No, don't!" Kia cried out, but her protest went unheard. A bit of dark energy slammed Kurama against a tree so hard that the wood splintered and the tree's top half broke off, hitting the ground along with the Youko.  
  
"There," Akumu said, with great satisfaction. "That's better. Shall we?" He raised an eyebrow at Kia.  
  
"BASTARD," the girl snarled, pushing past him to check on her unconscious friend. A few cuts, but he wasn't hurt too badly.  
  
"Is he injured?" Aiko called to her daughter, still secure in the glowing orb.  
  
"He'll be fine." Kia sighed, touching a glowing finger to Kurama's wounds. They shrank and vanished. She stood up, walking back to the waiting Akumu…and then, suddenly, she grinned, wriggling out of her robes. She'd be able to move more freely in her former Sarayashiki school uniform. "I have a little song I made up just for you…"  
  
Akumu blinked. The brunette started to sing, grinning all the while.  
  
"You really are a nutcase.  
  
Your bitch is a big slob.  
  
In case you haven't noticed,  
  
You need a better job.  
  
Before I rip your lungs out,  
  
There's just a little more:  
  
I won't spare a bastard and a whore!"  
  
Both Netamis and Akumu scowled.  
  
"I'm NOT a whore!!" The younger sorceress shrieked upsettedly.  
  
"OR a bitch," the other added, just as angry.  
  
"I should probably reprove you for using such words…" Aiko tilted her head, then smiled warmly. "But in this case, I think you have the right of it."  
  
One of the guards growled and jumped at her. The light around Kia's mother brightened and repelled him, throwing him onto his back and knocking the breath from his lungs.  
  
Kia rolled her eyes. "You think they'd have learned by now…"  
  
***Reikai***  
  
"DAMN IT!!" Koenma exploded, almost spitting out his pacifier. "Kinsenka! Hinageshi!" He barked at the two redheaded ferrygirls, who both emitted frightened squeaks. "Get me Botan, NOW! And Rei too, while you're at it."  
  
"H-h-hai, Koenma-sama!" They chorused and raced off to obey.  
  
"Koenma-sama…" Jorge looked at the young Reikai ruler. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I've heard…that we have a BIT of a problem…concerning the Mirror Holders!!"  
  
"Koenma-sama!" Botan entered the room, trailed by Kinsenka. "You called?"  
  
"WHY didn't you tell me that Kelsey had her Mirror Half stolen?!" The toddler howled.  
  
The blue-haired ferrygirl blinked, genuinely surprised. "I thought you knew, Koenma-sama…didn't you?"  
  
"NO, I DIDN'T! REI!!" He yelled, as the priestess walked into the room with Hinageshi. "WHERE'S KIA?!"  
  
Rei shrugged. "Ask Kurama. Or Jin. Or Touya. Or Hiei. Or Rinku…no, wait, he's still trapped in the closet. I don't know where she is."  
  
Koenma gripped at his temples, groaning. "This doesn't make any sense! How can one girl disappear so that even WE can't find her?!" He sighed. "Maybe we can have Chitsuko search for her in Makai…"  
  
"But we'd know if she was there!" Botan protested. "Unless she could go through times, so we--" She stopped, realizing what she had just said.  
  
"Come to think of it, Kurama DID mention something about past Makai," Rei commented thoughtfully. "She might be there."  
  
"Argh…" Koenma winced. "KINSENKA!! GET ME KURONUE!"  
  
***Back to Makai***  
  
"Ready, Satsukiame-san?" Akumu got into a fighting stance. "Rest assured, death will come quickly. I can't say how painless it will be, though…"  
  
"I won't spare a bastard and a whore," Kia sang softly, shifting. "Bring it on. I'm getting that Mirror Half back!"  
  
*OOC*  
  
Ah, the excitement never ends! Kia and Akumu are facing off…who will win? And what will be sacrificed? This is the fight of the…err…century…I guess. Anyway, please review! NEXT chapter!  
  
* The fight rages on and EVERYONE gets into it! Including the guards and Meikyou…o.o  
  
* Kia gets hit! But something happens, and she experiences yet another loss, this one so great that…well…you'll see…  
  
* As Kia says good-bye to someone she cares for, it's time for her to fight back! Can she wield the full power of the Densetsu no Kagami or will it destroy her?  
  
. Chapter 14 is also going to make me very sad…thanks to all who reviewed!! 


	14. The Death of Ashita

Ack, Melissa-san, I'm sorry! ^^;; I completely forgot; I meant to put your little poem up…so I will do that now, before I forget again.  
  
Kelsey's been Kia's rock  
  
Her shoulder to lean on  
  
But now that Kelsey's near death  
  
How will Kia carry on?  
  
She's gone into the past  
  
To find Kelsey's mirror half  
  
But with a Youko trying to seduce her  
  
Will she ever get it back?  
  
Little does Kia know  
  
That the mirror is with her enemy  
  
It's been acquired by Akumu  
  
And given to that bitch Netami  
  
So now their friends back home  
  
Can only hope, can only pray  
  
That Kia will return back safely  
  
And that she'll return to the present day  
  
So Kia's got to find the mirror  
  
She's got to save Kelsey's life  
  
Because if someone were to die  
  
It wouldn't have a happy ending, right?  
  
Oh my god, I LOVE YOU!! *hugs* And here's one from Ryuu no Furui Yami:  
  
Netami and Akumu  
  
They really are a pair  
  
One is such a bastard, the other quite a whore.   
  
Netami thinks she pretty, while she's an ugly bitch  
  
Every time I think of them  
  
I really want to be sick!  
  
^^;; To answer a few questions…first of all, Rose Eternity, Kia is bound to Kelsey. Osore's power lets her go to the past, but the same amount of time passes in the present that Kia spends in the past, since Osore's powers aren't that developed yet. And thanks for all the compliments! For Eikou and anyone else who's been wondering, here are the translations for the titles.  
  
Densetsu No Kagami: Mirror of Legends  
  
Yarikake: Continuation  
  
Densenbyou: Epidemic  
  
Kikyoku: Crisis  
  
Hiruiseki: …Uh…hiruiseki…o.o;;  
  
Touketsu: Frozen  
  
^^ There you go! Thanks for all the people who loved the song! Last chapter, Kia prevented Akumu from killing her mother, by revealing her true identity! Now, she must fight him in order to get back Kelsey's Mirror Half! Can she do it? We're about to find out…thanks to Kelsey for much help on this chapter! And Lexi-chan, for the amusing mental image of a corn-on-the-cob Akumu…o.o  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everything had fallen strangely silent, as if all of Makai was holding its breath. Neither fighter moved for a moment…and then, Akumu rushed forward, his right hand forming into a glowing black fist. Kia turned her left arm up and out to block the punch aimed at her face. The force of the blow made her stumble back a few steps. She barely had time to regain her footing as the man's other fist swooped downwards. The girl ducked under his arm and rolled away. The knuckles struck ground--and pushed through, creating a large crater.  
  
"You can't keep running forever, Mirror Holder!" Akumu taunted, as Kia got to her feet. "You're going to have to fight back eventually, you know…"  
  
The brunette chose not to reply. He was right--dodging and blocking his attacks would only wear down her defenses and she'd never win that way.  
  
*Do something quickly, then. I shall see to it that your fight is not interrupted and your mother remains safe.*  
  
*Thank you,* Kia replied, as a magnificent winged horse appeared in front of the barrier that housed her mother. Netami had apparently called for reinforcements, for no less than fifteen armored youkai were approaching Aiko. At Meikyou's sudden arrival, they hesitated.  
  
"Keep on!" The older Netami yowled. "It's just a ratty little pony! Kill it!"  
  
Well, the "ratty little pony" was harder to kill than expected. One or more of the braver youkai would venture forward, trying to get to Aiko--and would be met by very hard and painful hooves or gleaming white teeth.  
  
"Keep your eyes on your own fight, my dear," Akumu warned Kia pleasantly. "I would hate to kill you so soon into our battle."  
  
"That's a lie. You want me dead as soon as possible." She flicked her eyes back to rest on his face. "I can see the truth in your eyes."  
  
"Hmm…perhaps." The man winked--and then disappeared. Blinking, the girl took a step back, and then whirled around quickly. A strong hand shot forward and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up into the air.   
  
I should have expected that, Kia berated herself. Baka! She winced as Akumu increased the pressure of his hand. So he was going to strangle her, was he? Not on HER watch!  
  
"Uhn…" The Mirror Holder grasped her attacker's arm and dug her fingers in, charging them with her own reiki.  
  
"KUSO, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Akumu dropped her, grabbing his arm instead. It was now steaming and badly burned.  
  
"You brought that upon yourself!" Kia retorted. "I'm not going to be so easy to kill, you arrogant little toad!"  
  
"…So I see." He scowled. "It looks like I'm going to have to get serious." His other arm was suddenly encircled by black and purple flames, writhing violently. He gestured. The girl raised an eyebrow. Now what?  
  
The answer to her silent question came sooner than she'd thought. She didn't have any warning at all, just a swish. A second later, Kia looked down at the tip of the sword protruding from her stomach.  
  
"…Oh, SHIT…" The brunette bit her lip as she fell to her knees, the pain almost unbearable.   
  
There was a soft chuckle as Akumu walked over, kneeling and catching hold of her chin. "It hurts, doesn't it, Satsukiame-san? Perhaps I forgot to mention that I can do a bit of telekinesis? Moving things with the mind…such as a sword. And as this sword has no trace of youki, you couldn't sense it. He grasped the handle of the blade and yanked it out without a care for the one that it had stabbed.   
  
Kia couldn't hold back a choked cry as she spat out blood, wanting the coppery taste out of her mouth. She took the small comfort of getting most of that blood onto Akumu's face.   
  
"Why, you--" He growled and raised the blade to strike her again, but she'd had enough of that. She fired a Rei gun at close proximity, knocking both of them away from each other. The blade was disintegrated by the powerful blast, and Akumu was thrown into a tree.   
  
The girl slowly rose, wobbling badly, with one arm clamped over her bloody wound. It would only be life-threatening if she didn't bandage it soon, so she'd better get this over with fast.  
  
"How long do you think you can keep this up?" Netami's lover snarled, grimacing, as he too stood up. "You're all alone, little Mirror Holder…and there is where your weakness lies. You'll die alone."  
  
"I'm…not…GOING…to die…" To her dismay, she discovered that most of her spirit energy had gone into that last attack. "You bastard…"  
  
He smirked, his arm still glowing, and gestured again. This time, it was Kia who was tossed against a tree. She hit the ground, rolling slightly, and coughing up more blood. "Just for this, Satsukiame-san…just for this…once I kill you, I'm going to murder everyone…your mother…your father…your friends…and you'll have the pleasure of knowing that it was all your fault. If you hadn't fought me on this, they would have lived. You'll be responsible for their deaths."  
  
The girl closed her eyes tightly, barely hearing his soft, menacing words through a red haze of pain.   
  
"It ends now…right now." The familiar black beam shot from his hand, striking the girl squarely in the chest.   
  
She immediately knew how Kelsey had felt…as if a burning hand gripped her heart, creating incredibly agony with every tug. And she screamed just as her friend had, just wanting the pain to end.  
  
In Ningenkai, the same scream was repeated through the lips of Kelsey, startling the dozing Jin and bringing everyone into the room. Even Shishiwakamaru had awoken from his drugged repose, and was now gripping the blonde's hand, tearfully pleading for her not to give in. Everyone else knew what this meant, and everyone was worried.  
  
"N--noooo…" Kia could barely form the word, forcing her eyes open. A faint silver glow was beginning to show through her chest, trying to push through. The Mirror Holder slowly raised her arms, hands closing over the orb that was slowly emerging, and holding it back.   
  
Akumu frowned at this act of defiance. "I've won, little one. I've won, so give up and let me have it." He increased the power of the beam, a dark force of gradual death.  
  
Another scream. But this one wasn't hers. And the pain had abruptly fled, leaving the girl gasping painfully, propping herself up with one hand, with the other clapped over her chest. The orb had retreated back into her body…but how? Why? And then, looking up, she saw.  
  
Ashita, the elderly Creator of the Densetsu no Kagami, was facing Akumu, her frame shaking. The man was now holding a small orb, clear save for the small orange flame burning in the center.   
  
"…Ashita!!" Kia caught the old woman as she slowly fell over backwards. She shook her slightly, wincing. "Ashita! Say something!! What are you doing here?? ASHITA!!"  
  
"…Calm…yourself, child!" Ashita grasped her hand, squeezing slightly. Her always-changing eyes were a dull red…the color of blood. "I…knew this…would…happen…I journeyed…to the past…because…it wasn't…your time to die…it was mine…"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" She could feel her throat tightening and her words emerged slightly strangled and thick. "You're not going to die!!"  
  
"The…orb…he holds…is my life…if he destroys…it…I'll die…" The woman's grip tightened. "I…only…wish…I could have…seen you…girls grow…I'll…regret not…being there…"  
  
"But you will!" Kia cried fiercely, eyes starting to burn with the effort of restraining her tears. "Ashita, you WILL! You CAN'T die!! Please…I don't want to lose anymore of my friends…"  
  
"This…had to happen…I told you…and Kelsey that…remember? So…don't…try to tell me…I knew…I was…going to die…you…you had to be spared…for…the sake…of your future…you had to save Kelsey…" Her eyes slowly turned a brilliant gold. "Arigato…for…the experience…"  
  
Akumu had been studying the orb boredly. Now he smirked. "Time's up, old woman." He tossed it into the air, aiming a bit of flame at it. It shattered, and Ashita let out a final gasp, shuddered, then went limp, her eyes fading to a dull blue.  
  
Kia tightened her arms around the woman, lowering her head. "Ashita…why…why did you have to…" She couldn't hold back the tears any longer, sobbing out her anguish. "You weren't supposed to die! WHY??????" She lifted her head, screaming at the sky. "WHYYYYYYYYYYY?!"  
  
"It's the simple facts of life," Akumu remarked offhandedly. Suddenly, he frowned. The energy he'd first felt stirring within the girl was stirring again…no, it was…"What??"  
  
The Mirror Holder softly lowered her friend to the ground, closing her lids gently. When she stood, a visible aura of blue, white and silver light whirled around her frame. She looked past Akumu, and the light flared around her, blinding anyone who tried to look at it directly. Gradually, it diminished to a steady pulse, and Akumu saw the girl standing quietly, holding a glowing golden orb in her hands. Her eyes were closed.  
  
"What--how did she…" He checked. Kelsey's Mirror Half had vanished from its container. But there were powerful seals on it! How had this girl…  
  
"I'm not just a Mirror Holder, you know…" The voice was soft, filled with pain and sadness. "I'm also a reincarnation, Akumu…" Her eyes opened, and the man stifled a yell of surprise. Instead of their usual warm brown, they were now a deep, clear blue. "And no seal is immune to the purified power of a Priestess…" There was a silvery flash of light.  
  
"No…"  
  
Kia was suddenly holding a mirror. One half of it was pure gold, and the other was silvery. It was rather small, but the power it emitted was unfathomable.   
  
"The Densetsu no Kagami!" Netami yelped. "That's it!!"  
  
"It's time to finish this…" The light around the girl brightened and she was engulfed in strong winds, until it was impossible to see her anymore. It flickered, weakening, and then grew strong.   
  
"She…she can't control it on her own…it'll kill her!!" Aiko started to leave the barrier. "I have to help her!"  
  
*NO!* Meikyou told her sternly. *If you try to help, you will only end up killing yourself! The only reason SHE isn't dead is because she has knowledge of the Densetsu no Kagami, being a Mirror Holder! Handling it without proper skills and knowledge will result in your death AND the death of the child inside of you!*  
  
"But…my daughter!!" The woman protested. "She'll die!"  
  
*…Perhaps. But I wouldn't agree with that.*  
  
As Kia struggled to wield the awesome power of the mirror, she felt another pair of hands on hers.   
  
"You honestly think I wouldn't help you on this?" A blonde girl smiled at her, gray eyes twinkling.   
  
"Kelsey!!"  
  
"Come on…let's do this." Kelsey narrowed her eyes in concentration. "For Kage!"  
  
"For Ashita!" Kia added.   
  
"FOR EVERYONE!!" They yelled in unison, and a humongous wave of energy shot from the mirror, hitting Akumu dead-on. The older Netami let out a wail and ran to join him. The light grew even brighter, and then both sorceress and her lover were completely obliterated.  
  
Slowly, the light faded to a glow, and then vanished with a spray of sparkles. Kia stood there, swaying slightly. The Mirror vanished, the golden orb floated beside her, and then the Mirror Holder's eyes closed as she fell forward.  
  
Strong arms caught her, pulling her up and encircling her tightly. "Konisou…"  
  
"Kurama…" Kia clung to him, crying weakly. "I…"  
  
He kissed her forehead. "You did it, Konisou. Netami and Akumu are dead…you got the Mirror Half back…and you saved us all."  
  
*OOC*  
  
Oh, god, I got so teary writing this…*sniffle* Please review! As I dance to "Ding, dong, the witch is dead…" NEXT chapter!  
  
* Kia is set to return home…but what of everyone here, now that she's changed the past?  
  
* Kia gets back…but she's in bad shape, and to make matters worse, her old gang returns!  
  
* Time is running out…can Kia reach Kelsey in time? And a final sacrifice…yes, Chloe-chan, THAT sacrifice… 


	15. Returning to the Present

To start things off, two poems. ^^;; First from Kota-chan! I love this poem to DEATH! Dedicated to Kia and Jin.  
  
My wind-  
  
We met in the oddest of ways  
  
And he still loved me  
  
I hurt him physically with a cookie sheet  
  
And he still loved me  
  
I hurt him emotionally when I yelled that I hated him  
  
And he still loved me  
  
I healed him when I had subconsiosly hurt him  
  
And he still loved me  
  
Our love was... weird, that's all I can say...  
  
When I was away from him, my heart hurt  
  
When I was WITH him, it hurt even more  
  
Love is the kind of pain that the weak can take  
  
Love is a healing process  
  
Love is a mystery   
  
Love is a gift  
  
And my love, it belongs to him  
  
He is the wind...  
  
He is MY wind  
  
^^ *hugs* Arigatoooooo! And from Rose Eternity, about Ashita…I love this one too. You guys are so TALENTED!  
  
The ultimate sacrifice  
  
Made for the ones she loves  
  
May her spirit rise  
  
Finding heaven above  
  
Creator of the mirror  
  
Heart and soul are pure  
  
Her death was her last act  
  
You can no longer find her here  
  
Ashita, may you not be forgotten  
  
Living in the reflection  
  
Of the Mirror you created  
  
Giving its Holders your protection  
  
Anyway…this is probably the hardest chapter I've ever had to write. I've put it off for as long as possible, but I think I need to post it now. Kindly do not kill me and just remember, some sacrifices have to be made…  
  
Thank you. Oh, yes…Kijo is owned by Lexi-chan. ^^ Bara-chan, I like the whole Kia chasing Kurama with the cookie sheet…think I may have to do another out-takes thing, so if anyone has ideas…  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kia didn't know how long she cried into Kurama's shirt, her tears soaking through the thin fabric. The Youko continued to hold her close, murmuring reassurances. He had no further desire to seduce her now--he just wanted to keep her safe; to protect her.  
  
"It had to be done," a hoarse voice spoke up. Yuumei, supported on both sides by Kakushigei and Osore, walked over to them her blue eyes shadowed with sorrow. "Ashita was a dear friend of mine and she will be sorely missed."  
  
"She can't go to Heaven now…" Kia stepped away from Kurama and looked at her grandmother, the deep blue irises of her eyes returning to their normal gentle brown. "Akumu destroyed her soul…"  
  
"Sadly, yes." The old woman sighed heavily. "She doesn't deserve such a fate…but there is nothing any of us can do about it."  
  
Kurama suddenly tensed. "Netami! What about--"  
  
Osore gestured towards the younger Netami and six guards, all unconscious. Meikyou had taken care of the rest and was now having his ebon muzzle stroked by Aiko. To Kia's intense relief, her mother was unharmed. The horse, however, looked a little worse for the wear, his heaving sides streaked with sweat and blood.  
  
*I'm going to rest now,* he told the girl wearily, trotting over to her. *You'll be all right?*  
  
She smiled just as tiredly, patting his neck. "Hai…have a nice rest, Meikyou."  
  
The winged stallion shimmered, then vanished, off to recover his stamina in Kia's Mirror Half.  
  
Osore gasped. "Satsukiame, you have to get back! It's been two weeks!" (A/N: For plot's sake, we'll just say it has…I lost count myself. ^^;;)  
  
The girl stared at her, aghast. "Nani?!" Had it really been that long?? "Osore, we have to go!"  
  
"You're in bad shape," Kurama told her, narrow eyes showing his concern. "Sure you can handle the trip?"  
  
"I'll have to…" The Mirror Holder sighed, turning to look at the glowing golden orb that continued to float at eye-level.  
  
"I think I might be able to allay some of your problems." Yuumei looked somewhat pensive. "I can erase all memories of you from the minds present--including Netami's."  
  
"You can do that?" Kia breathed, hoping against hope. The past wouldn't have to be changed after all!  
  
Aiko nodded. "She can. I think it would be best…" She came forward to hug her daughter, followed by Kakushigei.  
  
"You have my eyes," Kaku remarked, pleased.  
  
"And your attitude," his wife added, swatting at him playfully.  
  
"Be a good girl and do us proud, then?" Kaku chuckled.  
  
"She already has, Kaku," Aiko said softly, embracing Kia once more. "She already has."  
  
"I'll erase their memories," Yuumei reassured her granddaughter. "I can't do the same to myself, but I'm old…what I know I'll take with me to my grave."  
  
"Wait…"  
  
Everyone looked quizzically at Kurama, who was looking slightly upset.   
  
"I don't WANT to forget her!" He scowled. "Isn't there any way, ANY other way??"  
  
Kia blinked, suffering a revelation. That explained it…why Kurama had acted so strangely in his Youko form before! He'd remembered her from the past!  
  
Yuumei was approaching the Youko, hands glowing a faint blue. "I'm sorry, Kurama, but we can't afford to--"  
  
"No, wait a minute!" The brunette turned to the woman. "Let him keep his memories. Only…" She looked sternly at Kurama. "You are not to breathe a word of this EVER. No matter what, keep it to yourself. Tell no one, no matter how close they are to you."  
  
The kitsune slowly nodded in acquiescence. "Do I get a hug too?" he asked forlornly, although his usual smirk was back on his handsome face.  
  
Kia grinned, standing on her tiptoes to plant a light kiss on his lips. "Take care, Fox."  
  
He hugged her tightly, then released her. "You too, Konisou."  
  
It felt somewhat ironic that she had to let Netami live in order to make her life miserable later…and she also felt bad for having to leave the two bodies of her friends behind…but it couldn't be helped. As it turned out, both bodies had disappeared and Kia suspected she had the Reikai personnel to thank.  
  
"Ready?" Osore looked over her shoulder at the Mirror Holder (A/N: Gasp! A rhyme!), the portal stretched in front of her. "I'll go first and meet you in Ningenkai."  
  
"Okay." Kia watched as the raven-haired Youko slipped into the glowing blue space, and then turned for a last glance. Kaku had an arm around Aiko's shoulders and she wiped her overflowing eyes absently. Yuumei was now leaning heavily on Kurama. All four smiled sadly and Aiko waved.  
  
"See you later…" The brunette caught hold of Kelsey's Mirror Half and, with a final lingering look at her family and Kurama, jumped into the portal.  
  
The bleeding of her wound had slowed considerably, but, as the demonic winds pummeled her, it flowed faster, unhindered. Kia couldn't count on Meikyou now and her spirit energy was too weak to call upon. Now, holding the orb close to her chest, she could only curl up against the painful onslaught and pray that it ended soon.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Kia hit the cold, hard concrete, rolling to a stop.  
  
"Satsukiame!" Osore was instantly by her side, propping the limp girl against her. She frowned, noticing by the dark gleaming pool on the sidewalk that Kia had lost a great deal of blood. Her condition wasn't good…but she still held the golden sphere. "Here, hold on." Working quickly, the kitsune managed to get the Mirror Holder onto her back, reaching both arms behind her to hold her in place. Kia remained very dimly aware of what was going on, but lacked the energy to move or speak.  
  
"We'd better get you home," the Youko murmured, straightening and starting to walk. She knew where her passenger lived…she'd been by it many times. Unfortunately, she didn't get far.  
  
"What have we here? Could that be…our little runaway?"  
  
Osore flinched. Ningens, loud boisterous young males, had surrounded them, their shadows lengthening in the fading light of day.  
  
One of the boys, a pimply-faced male with short cropped black hair, stepped forward. "It IS her! It's the little bitch who left us! She's grown up…" He took a closer look at Osore. "And she has a pretty little friend too! What say we take 'em both with us?" This was immediately approved, judging by the wolf whistles and suggestive comments of the others.  
  
Osore was grateful that the growing darkness hid her fox ears, but she didn't have time to waste here. She needed to take Kia home before it was too late. Maybe if she crafted an illusion…  
  
The boy was still talking. "Thought she'd get away from us with that redhead pretty boy…well, we'll get him too--"  
  
"Give it up." The speaker sounded bored. "She has too many allies, and so does he. Leave, if you value your pathetic little lives."  
  
A petite auburn-haired girl stood just outside the circle, toying with the end of one long pigtail. She looked up, dark gray eyes suddenly foreboding. And she wasn't alone. A young black-haired man stood with her, gray cat ears twitching.  
  
Kia stirred. "…Kijo…Kyatt…suai?"  
  
"Oh, good, you're not that far gone yet." The neko youkai nimbly flipped into the center of the group, landing silently beside Osore. He carefully lifted the Mirror Holder and shifted her onto his own back.  
  
"What are you doing here…?" Kia asked faintly.  
  
He sighed. "Mukuro heard about the attack on the Mirror Holders and sent me here to help out. I met up with Kijo and we traveled together and now we're here to help you."  
  
"HELP her??" One of the gang members laughed derisively. "A freak cat, a little girl, and a--ERK?!"  
  
Osore's human-like form had disappeared. In her place, a large red-eyed black fox crouched, its three tails dancing about furiously. The kitsune snarled and charged at the boys. They lost all bravado and ran, squealing like frightened piglets.  
  
"…Perhaps we weren't needed after all," Kyattsuai calmly remarked.  
  
The fox resumed human shape. "I think you are…Kia has to get--"  
  
"Say no more!" Kyattsuai was instantly off and running at breakneck speed.  
  
The pigtailed Guardian shook her head. "I marvel at his incredible store of energy, I really do…" She smiled wryly at Osore. "She'll get back in time…"  
  
"I hope so…"  
  
***At Suzuki's House***  
  
"She's fading fast…" Kurama had a difficult time concealing his worry.  
  
Shishiwakamaru nodded, gazing down at Kelsey. "Her hand's gone cold…"  
  
"She screamed," Touya remembered. "Do you suppose that Kia…?" He couldn't bring himself to complete the question.  
  
"No." That was Hiei. "If she had, the Mirror Holder here wouldn't be breathing, no matter how badly…"  
  
Rinku, seated on Chuu's broad shoulder, suddenly yelped. "It's her!! I can sense her REALLY faintly!"  
  
There was a loud banging on the front door, accompanied by an impatient male voice. "Let me in! I come bearing Mirror Holders!" A pause. "Mirror Holder!"  
  
"That's Kyattsuai…!" Kurama leapt to answer the door, flinging it open in his haste and almost hitting the cat demon on the other side.  
  
"Where's Kia?" Rinku asked petulantly.  
  
"On my back," Kyattsuai answered, his usually bright golden eyes darkened with some unnamed fear or anxiety. "But she's not--"  
  
"Let me down." The girl's voice was very subdued. "I have to do this…"  
  
Her friend still hesitated. "Are you sure…?"  
  
"Yes." Kia slid off and landed with a thump on the carpet. Suzuki, for once, didn't freak about the amount of blood she left behind on the floor as she did a sort of shuffling lurch to the bedroom. He was far more concerned about her reiki level…it was dangerously low, as was her life energy.  
  
The others watched as Kia painstakingly continued, noting her appearance. She was a disheveled mess. Blood dripped steadily from a gaping sword wound and jagged pieces of fabric had been torn from the skirt and sleeves of her school uniform. Strands of dark hair escaped from her ponytail to drift about her face.  
  
Jin started forward when the girl stumbled, but Touya held him back with one arm. "She's…she's being sustained by sheer determination. If you try to help her now, she won't make it."  
  
The Wind Master stifled a curse. He hated seeing her in so much pain and being unable to assist her at all. "Damn…"  
  
By now, Kia had reached the bedroom. Shishiwakamaru looked up as she entered, then moved aside. The brunette fell to her knees, holding her hands, palms down, over Kelsey's body. A bright golden light slowly sank into the blonde girl's chest. Kelsey sighed quietly, and her breathing fell into its usual pattern, a hint of color entering her ashen cheeks.  
  
A small smile lit up the older girl's face and she sighed as well. "I keep my promise," she whispered, and then sagged to the floor. Alarmed, Jin knelt, pulling the girl into his arms. Kia was content to lie there, head resting against his muscled chest. "Kurama…" She coughed up a few flecks of blood, but forced herself to keep speaking. "Memories…you…don't have…to hide…them anymore…"  
  
"What…" He didn't even have to ask. A resurgence of memories flashed through his mind. It seemed Youko Kurama had taken Kia's warning to heart, even keeping it from Shuichi…but it had gradually seeped into his consciousness, which explained why he felt he had known Kia before he had actually met her.  
  
"She won't survive this, I'm afraid…" Kijo and Osore had finally caught up. The Guardian looked down at Kia, her features perfectly composed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jin demanded angrily, tightening his arms around the Mirror Holder.  
  
Kijo's eyes softened. "Osore filled me in. She was stabbed with a blade, she used the Densetsu no Kagami, and the portal took energy…and blood…from her that she couldn't afford to lose. She's low on blood, reiki, and life."  
  
"We can get Yukina-san to heal her!" Kuwabara argued.  
  
The petite girl frowned at him. "LOOK at her, baka! She won't last long enough for you to get help!"  
  
It was true. Kia was struggling to breathe, wincing every time she did so. Her vision was growing spotty.  
  
"She CAN'T die!!" Rinku cried vehemently, almost falling off his high perch. "She just CAN'T!"  
  
"Jin…" Kia reached up feebly to touch his face. "I…told…Kurama…" She coughed, the harsh sound rattling in her throat. "I told him…I'd…tell you…"   
  
Jin felt his eyes stinging fiercely as he soundlessly shook his head, trying to deny the inevitable fact…she was dying and he couldn't do anything.  
  
"Have…to tell you…I…" Suddenly, she let out a choked cry and her hand slipped down the Shinobi's face, falling to her side. Her warm brown eyes became hidden beneath closed eyelids.  
  
"No," Jin croaked, his voice breaking. Kurama, Hiei, and Touya studied the floor. Chuu, Rei, Suzuki, and Shishiwakamaru all looked extremely uncomfortable and Rinku burst into tears. Kuwabara and Yusuke settled for a more mature approach. They both punched the wall, leaving identical dents. And who would tell Kelsey?  
  
Satsukiame Aori, the Mirror Holder of Compassion who had gone through so much for the sake of her friends, was dead.  
  
*OOC*  
  
…Um. Okay…there's not really much to say, as I am now in a more somber mood…please review. Chloe-chan, meet me at my house with the flamethrowers. NEXT chapter!  
  
* Kelsey wakes up! Who wants to tell her the news?  
  
* Koenma receives a visitor in Reikai…and it's NOT who he was expecting!  
  
* Beware the wrath of Hiketsu…o.o 


	16. A Promise Kept

Well, I have survived the readers and their surprise…now, before any of you can kill, you're going to have to read Chapter 16 first. Ff.net is being weird, so I'm going to have to wait to post the poems. . For now, here's my brief little Author's Note…  
  
Killing Kia was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do…well…killing Kage and Ashita was just as hard, but still. Anyway, I made a promise to somebody concerning Kia's death, and I'll honor that promise now. So don't worry, Lexi-chan, our little Mirror Holder will be present and accounted for.  
  
I'm sorry this chapter took so long…it's been bothering me, refusing to let me write it. I swear, Netami doesn't mind if I write a chapter about Kia's death, but the INSTANT I try to do more, she takes over my writing skills. x.x I'll get her yet.  
  
Last chapter…well…if you don't know, you're just going to have to read it! Even TALKING about it gets me all depressed! O.o Sheeee…oh, yes. Kelsey and I have been talking about pairing Rei with either Suzaku or Suzuki. Feedback would be much appreciated, as neither of us can seem to decide. And preferably reasons WHY. *sigh*  
  
Okay, now the reviews work…first off, I got four poems. I'll post two here, and two next chapter. You COULD always read the reviews, but hey…first off, from Shin-san!  
  
The sky is still and empty.  
  
The trees are drooped in mourning.  
  
In the shock of loss there is no sound,  
  
Except for the crying wind.  
  
In honor of a sacrifice made,  
  
For someone most dear.  
  
We all bow our heads,  
  
And shed our tears.  
  
For a girl with a noble heart,  
  
Full of compassion and strength,  
  
And the will to fight with everything she had.   
  
She may have been in pain,  
  
But she never gave up.  
  
Everyone loved her,  
  
And she will be greatly missed,  
  
But she will never, ever be forgotten,  
  
Because...  
  
Without a second thought,  
  
Without a moment of hesitation.  
  
Kia gave her life,   
  
So her friend could live.  
  
And for that,   
  
She will be in our hearts forever.  
  
This one is from Spirit Girl2…from Kia, to Kelsey. I got two other poems, but I swear, I'll post them next chapter…or maybe at the end of this one. Hmm.  
  
I've traveled far and wide   
  
To bring you back to my side  
  
I've fought many battles  
  
I've passed my final test  
  
I ask that you forgive me   
  
that I'm not with you   
  
when you awake from your rest  
  
The time has come to you   
  
to fight your hardest fight  
  
I know that you'll come through   
  
and not join me in my plight  
  
I wish you good luck  
  
My companion, sister, and friend  
  
And know I'm always with you   
  
Forever till the end  
  
And yes, Bara-chan, I read Mayumi. First YYH fic I ever read on ff.net, in fact. ^^  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kuwabara shuddered, looking around nervously. "I just got the tickle feeling, you guys…"  
  
"You dumbass!" Yusuke snapped as Jin let out a choked sob, pulling the lifeless Mirror Holder closer to him. "That's because Kia's a ghost now! She's DEAD!"  
  
Rinku let out a mournful wail. Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
"Way to be tactful, Urameshi," Rei said dryly. "You inspire us all."  
  
The Tantei grimaced. "So that's IT?! She saves Kelsey and DIES? WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT??"  
  
"Why…so loud?"   
  
"Kelsey!!" Shishiwakamaru was instantly by the girl's side as she slowly sat up, gray eyes blinking sleepily. "You're awake!"  
  
"'Course…" Kelsey yawned widely. "Kia…got it back?"  
  
Touya nodded. Everyone else looked elsewhere.  
  
"And now she's sleeping?" The Mirror Holder looked down at Jin and Kia, and then noticed the tears pooled in the Wind Master's bright blue eyes. "Why is Jin crying?"  
  
There was an awkward silence. Suzuki coughed into his hand.  
  
"She's dead," Kurama said softly. "Kia passed on once she had returned your half to you." The others stiffened, waiting for the explosion.  
  
Kelsey didn't let them down. Her yell could be heard all the way to Reikai.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!"  
  
"Ouch." Hiei pronounced the word very slowly and definitively, removing his hands from his ears and lowering them.  
  
"I thought she took it rather well." Kurama blinked. "I still retain hearing in both ears."  
  
"She's not dead." Kelsey's voice had gone hoarse from the screeching she'd just done, but that didn't prevent her from speaking. She folded her arms across her chest, glaring stubbornly. "Not yet."  
  
Chuu raised a wiry eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Not breathing, can't sense a thing from her, she's dead!"  
  
"She's not dead," the girl repeated. "Wait. Just wait…"  
  
***Reikai***  
  
Koenma had a headache. With a sigh, the toddler rubbed furiously at his temples. "Say that ONE more time, Kinsenka."  
  
The little ferrygirl shuffled her feet, staring bashfully at the floor. "I couldn't find Kuronue, Koenma-sama…it's as if he's not dead anymore…but how--"  
  
There was a thud from outside and Botan's startled voice could be clearly heard over the yelps of the oni.  
  
"She's DEAD?! But…why…HOW??"  
  
The doors flew open and the blue-haired ferrygirl hurried in, followed by a young woman, her long brown hair plaited into one large braid down her back. She wore a simple cream dress and golden sandals, the only sign of her immense power being the glowing silver aura illuminating her frame. Her blue eyes flashed with anger as she stormed up to Koenma's desk, holding another brunette in her arms, this one unconscious.  
  
"Hiketsu!" Koenma stared at the irate Priestess in shock, brown eyes practically bulging. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd gone to Heaven a long time ago!" He stopped, peering more closely at her armful, and then blanched. "KIA?!"  
  
"Oh, I'm afraid she can't hear you," Hiketsu said between clenched teeth. "Her GHOST is unconscious!" She turned, handed Kia to a bemused-looking Jorge, and then leaned over the desk, grabbed Enma's son by the collar, lifted him up, and proceeded to shake him roughly. "How could you let this happen?! You and I both know that it wasn't her time to die!!"  
  
Koenma let out a strangled gurgle, his little arms flailing wildly.  
  
"…Hiketsu-sama, I don't think Koenma-sama can breathe," Kinsenka spoke up, after a brief pause. Indeed, the toddler was turning blue.  
  
The Priestess let him drop back into his chair, taking a deep breath. "Let her go back."  
  
"I can't!" Koenma protested, once he had acquired sufficient air in his lungs again. "Even if we tried to bring her back like we did to Yusuke, she'd simply die again!" As he had been speaking, Jorge had turned on the screen, which showed Suzuki's house and its inhabitants. He gestured at the bloodied body that Jin was still holding and turned back to Hiketsu. "Her body is in no condition to accept her soul…by all accounts…" He rewinded the scene and stopped at the point where Kia had reappeared in Ningenkai. "She SHOULD have died there. I have no idea why she didn't."  
  
"Because of Kelsey!" Botan cried. "I think Kia knew that she was going to die, but she wouldn't let herself go…not until Kelsey got her Mirror Half back!"  
  
"At least SOMEONE has a good head on their shoulders," Hiketsu said, nodding approvingly at the girl. "I wouldn't underestimate either of the girls, Koenma. Now bring her back."  
  
"Didn't you HEAR what I just said??" Koenma exploded, his face turning bright red. "It's impossible!"  
  
-No, it isn't.- A large black dog, who had been napping by the desk, woke up, tail waving slowly and jerkily. -Just get someone to heal her body and generate enough power to pull Kia's spirit back into her body. It's simple enough.-  
  
"Kage!" Botan exclaimed, chagrined. "Hinageshi was supposed to take you to Heaven!"  
  
-I'll go…but not now.- Kage looked at Koenma with solemn dark eyes. -Will you help? You have to willingly release her spirit.-  
  
The toddler grumbled under his breath. "It…it's generally not done!"  
  
"Ummm…Koenma-sama?" Hinageshi, looking very nervous, entered the room with three other people. The woman, who seemed to be no older than twenty-two or twenty-three, kept glancing around, holding on to the arm of a black-haired man. It was the oldest, a dignified white-haired woman, who spoke.  
  
"You'd better put that granddaughter of mine back in her body, or I swear I'll give you hell."  
  
Koenma almost expired of shock right then and there. "Yuumei? Kakushigei?? AIKO?!"  
  
"That's right!" The man said cheerfully. "We're here to make sure that you let Kia return."  
  
"But--but--"  
  
"The only 'butt' there is going to be is yours. So get it moving!" Yuumei stared sternly at him.   
  
"Gah…" The little ruler's headache was worsening.  
  
Hiketsu gazed at him just as coldly as Yuumei. "If you don't let her go back, she'll never meet Hanyou Kohana, and THEN where will you be?"  
  
Aiko's azure eyes widened. "Hanyou Kohana?? But I thought…"  
  
"It's a long story," Yuumei murmured quietly to her daughter. "I'll tell it to you later."  
  
"Hanyou Kohana…?" Koenma frowned, then sighed, throwing his hands into the air. "Botan!"  
  
She jumped. "H-hai, Koenma-sama?"  
  
Another heavy sigh was released. "Find the Koorime Yukina and take her to Suzuki's house. Tell Kurama to do what he can to heal Kia's injuries."  
  
Botan's pink eyes lit up and she let out a delighted squeal before racing from the room.  
  
Hiketsu smiled. "As for power, I'll be only too happy to donate mine."  
  
"Speaking of which…how…" Koenma eyed the Priestess warily. "How did you…"  
  
Correctly guessing his question, Hiketsu chuckled. "Let's just say that Fukumi and I didn't really die…just decided to share bodies with two other souls. We've never taken over, just instructed the girls…except for once, but then our interference was needed."  
  
"Rescuing the two Mirror Beasts," Koenma agreed, remembering. "And I suppose the power of a Priestess combined with my own skills ought to do the trick. Very well. Take her back."  
  
The woman nodded, taking Kia back from Jorge. "Oh--one more thing." Her eyes narrowed and her aura grew brighter. "If you let her die again before it's her time, I'm telling your father."  
  
Koenma visibly cringed. He knew she would do it too.  
  
"She'll be fine." Hiketsu nodded to Kia's family and Kage, smiling faintly. "She's in good hands, and her friends will take good care of her."  
  
"We know." Aiko smiled in return. "Thank you…"  
  
The Priestess suddenly vanished. Only Kage, who placed his head on his paws, was unsurprised.   
  
  
  
***Suzuki's House***  
  
  
  
"So…did Botan say WHY we had to do this?" Yusuke glanced at Yukina as the Koorime held her hands over Kia's body, soft green light emanating from her palms and sinking into the girl's skin. The huge gash shrank and closed, not even leaving a scar. Kurama had found a useful plant and now had it protruding from a self-inflicted cut on his arm. The other went into another cut on Kia's arm for a somewhat unusual blood transfusion. The others watched intently.  
  
Hiei looked at Yusuke. "Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"If it was obvious, I wouldn't be ASKING!" Yusuke retorted.  
  
A faint shimmering of the air announced the arrival of Hiketsu. The Priestess was rather transparent, as was her armful.  
  
"Who are you??" Suzuki demanded, instantly on his feet.   
  
"Be calm." She held up a hand. "I am Hiketsu, here to return the spirit of your friend to her body."  
  
"I TOLD you," Kelsey said smugly.  
  
"Hiketsu?" Touya blinked. That name…sounded familiar.  
  
The Priestess turned to Kurama. "Is she ready?"  
  
The Youko nodded, passing his hand over his brow. "I believe so."  
  
"Good." Hiketsu smiled and then gently placed the still-unconscious spirit back into the body. It sank in without any resistance. "She'll be weak for quite some time, so be gentle with her." And then she was gone in a flash of silvery light.  
  
"…What…was…that?" Kuwabara asked slowly.  
  
"I don't…" Jin stopped abruptly, glancing down. He lowered his head, twitching an ear near Kia's mouth…and detected a faint breath. Color was slowly coming back into her cheeks. Her eyes remained closed, but she was definitely breathing now.  
  
Rinku whooped. "She's alive!!"  
  
Hiei actually smiled. Yukina and Touya did as well. Rei found a better way to celebrate. She grabbed Suzuki's hands and danced with him around the room. Surprisingly, the blonde Martial Artist didn't seem to mind. Kurama sighed, checking the girl's pulse and flexing his arm to get the blood flowing into her own arm. Satisfied, he removed the plant. She would be fine.  
  
"Isn't this great?" Kelsey asked Jin. "She's not dead!"  
  
The Wind Master could only nod, crying too hard to form a coherent reply as he beamed widely.  
  
*OOC*  
  
This is the result of brain deadness. Yay me. I'm too tired to say much more, but now none of you can kill me! NEXT chapter!  
  
* Hiketsu reminisces about her own past…  
  
* Kurama, remembering his past with Kia, wonders what will become of him when she wakes up…  
  
* It's time for another dream conversation, with both Priestesses and the Mirror Holders! 


	17. Of Priestesses and Explanations

I swear, I did NOT get grounded on purpose. I want to finish Kikyoku just as much as the next person! Anyway, enough with the sappy stuff…and here's two more poems, one from Kota-chan (thanks so much for the pictures!! *glomps*)…  
  
The tragedy of Kelsey and Shishi-  
  
She was a tough girl, a fighter, a warrior  
  
He was a flirt, a "hottie", a play boy  
  
She never expected to fall in love, and she still deniese that she is.  
  
He never expected to fall in love, preiod! But now he proclaimes it. Loudly, and annoyingly.  
  
She softened a bit, letting her warriors spirit weaken softly.  
  
He tried his hardest to enter her heart  
  
Then, tragedy struck.  
  
With Kelsey's mirror half gone, she would most certanly die.  
  
Without Kelsey, he WOULD die.  
  
'Tis a tragedy, such as that of Romeo and Juilet.  
  
Will they be able to love in the world of the living?  
  
Or be in love, in the land of the dead?  
  
Only time will tell, if this tragedy...  
  
Is just a roadblock, or what determines this relationships end.  
  
The tragedy of Kelsey and Shishi...  
  
Tragic love, it's always the sweetest, ne?  
  
*grin* What do you think, Kelsey? And the next is from Melissa-chan…from Kia to Netami. Heh heh heh…  
  
Never again  
  
You've plagued me for too long, so,  
  
Never again  
  
I'm ending it all now  
  
Never again  
  
You've attacked my family and friends  
  
You've tried to change my past  
  
I'm tired of you, so,  
  
Never again  
  
I never want to see your face again  
  
Never again  
  
It will stop now  
  
Cause you'll be dead  
  
You'll will walk this earth   
  
Never again  
  
As for Spirit Girl 2, I'll e-mail you a useful site…  
  
Last chapter, people died! And came back to life, thanks to a dog, several people, and a P.O.ed Priestess! And now let us continue!   
  
For some reason, people are mostly going for Suzaku…Suzaku and Rei…wow. O.o  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How long is she gonna stay asleep?" Rinku complained, twisting the hem of his shirt between his fingers until the material was stretched.  
  
"Better to be asleep than to be dead," Touya reminded him. The boy grimaced.  
  
"I can understand KIA sleeping," Yusuke remarked, glancing down at the brunette, now back in her own bed and sleeping soundly. "But why Kelsey? You'd think she'd be awake, what with all the snoozing SHE did!"  
  
Chuu shrugged. "Let her sleep, then. We'll find out eventually."  
  
Suzuki snorted. "This from the man with the least amount of patience among all of us."  
  
"Oh, shut yer yap, Blondie," the drunkard muttered, waving him off with a careless hand flap.  
  
"Blondie?? BLONDIE?!"  
  
"BOTH of you, shut up!" Jin snapped. "You'll wake 'em up!"  
  
"I'm starting to wonder IF they'll ever wake up," Kuwabara said wistfully. "It's already been two days…don't they have to eat or something?"  
  
"Don't worry about it." That was Kurama, who was calmly propping Kia up as he poured a rosy liquid down her throat. "I'm keeping them hydrated and they'll be fed once they awaken." Gently massaging the girl's throat to get her to swallow, he smiled as she did so, then laid her back down, turning to do the same with Kelsey.  
  
Yusuke blinked as Hiei rose from his chair, opening the bedroom door. "Where are YOU going, Hiei?"  
  
"Out," was the only answer he received and then the Jaganshi was gone, closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
Kurama chuckled. "He's worried about the girls and prefers to handle it by training. It's Hiei's way."  
  
"How…sweet," Suzuki said dubiously.  
  
"Naw, he just doesn't want to cry in public." Rei leapt to her feet, a wicked gleam entering her peridot green eyes. "Maybe I can catch his soft side on camera!" And she hurried off, cackling to herself.  
  
"…Sometimes I wonder about that girl," Touya commented.  
  
"Only sometimes?" Jin asked, grinning.  
  
******Dream Sequence******  
  
Kia leaned wearily against Kelsey, both girls watching the two women in front of them through lowered lids.  
  
"I'm not dead," the brunette mused, a hint of faint surprise creeping into her quiet tone. "But I WAS, wasn't I?"  
  
"As a doornail," Kelsey agreed, yawning widely.  
  
"Hiketsu managed to bring you back." A stately blonde woman twisted a gold band on her finger, a luminescent opal adorning the top. "We brought you here to explain something and then we'll say goodbye forever."  
  
Kelsey blinked. "Forever?"  
  
"Well, I'll talk to both of you once you awaken," Hiketsu said soothingly. "But then you will never hear from us again, as Fukumi implied."  
  
"Why?" Kia frowned, perplexed. "I don't understand--"  
  
"You will." The Priestess smiled reassuringly and snapped the fingers on her right hand.   
  
The Mirror Holders found themselves in a spacious room, surrounded by seven white marble columns. The ivory tiles were cool underneath their bare feet and the air was fragrant with the scent of the red, white, and yellow roses growing nearby in a small garden plot.  
  
"Where…where are we?" Kia asked uncertainly, laying a hand on one of the columns.  
  
"I don't know…" Kelsey seemed just as confused. "But I hear voices."  
  
"And they don't sound very friendly…"  
  
"Circle th'place, lads! They're not gettin' away this time!" The harsh, grating voice sounded jubilantly triumphant, and a loud roar of approval greeted the order.  
  
The older Mirror Holder tilted her head, listening intently. She glanced at her companion, with a trace of apprehension lurking in her brown eyes. Kelsey placed a finger lightly on her lips, shaking her head warningly. Both flinched as deafening explosions were heard, and Kelsey dragged Kia behind one of the pillars.  
  
A familiar-looking blonde strode into the room, blue-green oculars flashing with ill-concealed irritation. "Hiketsu!" She called loudly and crossly. "Those bastards have us boxed in!" Kia stiffened as she approached the two, but Fukumi seemed unable to sight them. "HIKETSU!"  
  
"I know, I know!" The other Priestess hurried in, looking positively harassed. Her cream-colored skirt, with its pattern of red-and-gold triangles at the hem, swirled around her ankles as she joined Fukumi. "It's bad…they've set fire to most of the temple, killed the mikos and attendants, and they have a barrier erected around the whole thing."  
  
"BASTARDS!" Fukumi repeated, now outraged. Green sparks raced across her body, responding to her ire. "Can't we break through the damned thing??"  
  
Hiketsu sighed, looking somewhat dismal. "We could, but it would be pointless. The youkai will all be waiting for us." She toyed with the crystal around her neck. "I don't think we'll be able to get out of this with our lives still intact."  
  
"You banish one youkai and they ALL react." Fukumi rolled her eyes expressively. "So we have to die?"  
  
"Not necessarily…we can escape, but it would mean leaving our bodies here and entering our reincarnations."  
  
"Us?" Kelsey whispered to Kia. The other nodded.   
  
"We don't HAVE reincarnations!" Fukumi protested. "And even if we did, we can't just possess other bodies with souls!"  
  
"First of all, we're not possessing anybody. We'll share their bodies, but we will never take control of them." Hiketsu looked at her friend firmly. "And we'll automatically be drawn to our reincarnations when they're born. We can wait until then. Someday we shall leave, but not until we are ready."  
  
The blonde scowled glumly. "…Fine, then. I'm not ready to go just yet."  
  
Hiketsu smiled, raising her hands with the palms facing Fukumi. The other woman did the same and, palms touching, they began to chant.   
  
"Ashita wo hiraku kagi wa reality…uso wo kowashi-tsudzuketai…"  
  
Without any warning, two brilliant bursts of white light flew upwards, exiting from the Priestess' bodies and rapidly dwindling as they flew until they had completely vanished.   
  
And then the entire room exploded.  
  
Both girls yelped in surprise. They were back in the darkness of their dreams and Hiketsu was kneeling beside them.  
  
"And there you have it." Fukumi locked her arms behind her back as she studied them. "We were drawn to you when you were born and then we discovered you were the Mirror Holders. Before then, we just floated around Makai…Hiketsu loved to appear in front of random people and act all priestess-y."  
  
"So…" Kelsey blinked slowly. "Did we get our powers from you and the Mirror Halves?"  
  
"No." Hiketsu rose, glancing down at them. "Your reiki is your own. The Mirror Halves simply amplify it…and you'll have our power once we're gone…it's been seeping into your bodies all this time."  
  
"Wait!" Kia stared at her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Reikai…it's finally time for us to go. You won't need us anymore, since you both have grown and developed so much."  
  
Fukumi snorted. "You'll be asleep for at least another two days once we put our power into you, so let's get on with it. It's been interesting." She placed her hand on Kelsey's head, a rich green light peeking through her fingers. The smaller blonde shivered involuntarily and then Fukumi gave a curt nod and vanished.  
  
"I'll explain the rest later," Hiketsu said in an undertone to Kia. "But you're exhausted, even in spirit form, so I'll let you go." She hugged the girl warmly and, as she did so, an icy blue light entered Kia's body. Like Kelsey had done, she shuddered. Hiketsu stepped back and disappeared as well.  
  
******Back to Reality******  
  
"Oi…" Chuu looked over at the girls, sleeping in peaceful recumbence. "Their power…it just rose."  
  
"How is that possible?" Shishiwakamaru wanted to know. "Unless they did training in their sleep--"  
  
"There are other ways," Kurama interrupted mildly. "If they have had power transferred into them…" Perhaps it had been that Priestess Kia had masqueraded as…which only reminded him of how he had treated the sweet-tempered Mirror Holder…if she wanted to hurt him when she woke up, he wouldn't blame her. He was still mortified that he had flirted with her so much…if Chitsuko found out…but the absolute worst part was that he had slowed her down. He had tried to kiss her, even after all of her insistences. If he had listened to her earlier, she would have gotten back with time to spare.  
  
*She's going to kill me when she wakes up…*  
  
But he would accept his punishment with no complaints. He deserved it. He only hoped Kia would forgive him someday. And one way to make sure there was no misunderstanding…  
  
"Jin, I believe I have something to tell you…"  
  
*OOC*  
  
There! ^^ That took awhile, and I'm glad it's done. I'd still love feedback on Rei, and also any ideas for outtakes and…please…just…review! Four chapters left! NEXT chapter!  
  
* The girls wake up! Jin gets a bit emotional…  
  
* The girls get some visitors…including the Guardians and Mukuro! An explanation is given concerning Kelsey's long sleep, even after she got her half back.  
  
* After many grudges and arguments, a blue-haired samurai and a compassionate Mirror Holder will FINALLY make amends. Hoo… 


	18. Awakenings and Conclusions

Okay, first off, I got a very beautiful poem from someone…I have no idea who it is, but if you'll tell me, I'll only be too happy to credit you. Sammy-san, I'll post yours next chapter. And thanks to Kodomo Hikari for reviewing! ^^ It's been awhile, but thank you very much for the compliment! As for canonizing…aiii, I don't think it's THAT popular. ^^;; And Bara-chan, any outtakes are gladly welcomed. I'm STILL searching. @.@ Anyway, poem.  
  
Should it be taken as a coincidence,   
  
That this story, this legend, come in full turn?  
  
From the influence of a mere mirror, comes  
  
Power, corruption, and  
  
The undying desire to save a lifelong friend.  
  
The bonds once created, which can now never be broken,  
  
Created by those living, passed, or not yet born,  
  
No matter the time, world, or state of being  
  
One resides in;  
  
And a promise, scribed on the inside of a silver ring,  
  
Telling of a hope, a dream, yet to take flight.  
  
A legend in which a young girl was dragged through time,  
  
Attacked by evil sea monkeys and seagulls pumped on steroids,  
  
And whom had saved the world thrice,   
  
Only to have her friend torn away, much like the glowing   
  
Mirror-half from her body.  
  
As if having to spend every minute knowing that   
  
Every second wasted was a second closer to death  
  
For the holder of courage  
  
Was bad enough;  
  
Along came a Youko,  
  
Close as a brother in modern day,  
  
But completely unbearable night after night.  
  
The battle was fought,   
  
Mother and daughter side by side,  
  
Whilst unbeknownst to them,  
  
The time of Tommorrow  
  
Was drawing nigh.   
  
The golden light had been recovered,   
  
The memories erased,  
  
And the river of time opened,  
  
Allowing Kindness to ride its current   
  
In order to perform her last dying wish.  
  
The halves were united,   
  
But alas, it was too late,  
  
As the gentle holder fell to the floor,  
  
Blood and tears pooling like a lake.  
  
But a priestess,   
  
Whom lore had never forgot,  
  
Marched right to the desk of the ruler of hell himself,  
  
And threatened to beat the snot  
  
Out of the little toddler  
  
If all was not set right.  
  
Her existance restored,  
  
And not with a dry eye left in the house,  
  
Kia lived, only to be visited by Hiketsu that night.   
  
The priestesses would leave,  
  
Finally content with the way things were,  
  
But left a parting gift,  
  
To make sure the mirror halves were secure.  
  
And this all ties back,  
  
Before the seven artifacts, before Netami,   
  
Before the coming of cookie sheets and Reiki,  
  
To the legend told to every   
  
Young youkai child,   
  
Before they curled up to sleep,  
  
A legend about the priestesses and Ashita,  
  
And the Densetsu no Kagami.  
  
Anyway…last chapter, stuff happened. Read it. I must get writing before something else distracts me.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For reasons she couldn't comprehend, Kia couldn't tear her eyes away from Hiei.   
  
Maybe it was because he was balanced on a large red and yellow ball, juggling the Mirror Halves, and singing "Oh, What a Beautiful Morning" very loudly and obnoxiously. Yes, she was sure that was it.  
  
A faint voice spoke, the gentle whisper nevertheless effectively drowning out the Jaganshi's melodic words. "I believe it is time you awoke, Satsukiame…"  
  
Kia sat upright, one hand clutching her blankets to her chest. Panting slightly, she cast her eyes about the still-darkened room. They landed on Jin, who was floating above the chair placed by her bed. He seemed to be asleep.   
  
The girl frowned as she studied him. He looked thinner…had he lost weight? And he was sleeping so soundly…  
  
As if he had felt her eyes on him, the Wind Master stirred, then stretched out his arms, yawning as he did so. Blinking blearily, he drifted back down to settle in the chair…and then caught sight of the brunette sitting up in bed, her hair mussed.  
  
"…Kia…?"  
  
"That's me," she replied, coughing to clear her throat. "Nice to see you again…"  
  
Jin abruptly leapt forward and caught her up into a tight, bone-crushing hug. The bed bounced slightly from the force of his jump and it was all Kia could do to get in a good breath of air before she had it expelled from her lungs. She was about to say something, but stopped when she felt his body shaking. Was he…crying?  
  
"Jin…"  
  
"You're one incredible lass…" He pulled back slightly and she could see that his blue eyes were curiously bright. "But…" He hugged her again. "Don' EVER do a thing like that again, you hear?"   
  
"I don't plan to." The Mirror Holder discovered just how much she had missed being in the comforting security of Jin's arms. Had it really been that long?  
  
"Oh, good, you're up!" Kelsey entered the room, riding piggyback style on Shishiwakamaru's back. "Everyone was starting to get worried again. What TOOK you so long?"  
  
"You just woke up three hours ago," Kurama pointed out, having followed them in. He smiled at the pair on the bed. "How are you feeling, Kia?"  
  
"Like crap," she admitted, with a wry grin as she and Jin separated. "But I'll recover, considering I didn't think I was ever going to wake up again." She looked thoughtful. "I'm still not sure how crap feels, though."  
  
The Youko chuckled. "You still retain your sense of humor, it seems." For a moment, he looked uncomfortable, and then smiled. "We're expecting visitors soon…but while we wait, shall we try to get some food into you?"  
  
"Chocolate?" The girl asked hopefully.  
  
Kelsey laughed. "Nice try. He gave me some dry toast and soup."   
  
Kurama turned to go. "And it will be the same for her as well," he called over his shoulder. "You'll get your chocolate in due time…ONCE you're completely recovered."  
  
"Awwwww…" Kia said petulantly.  
  
"KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, YOU'RE AWAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" A small blur joined Jin and Kia on the bed, practically knocking over the latter as he wrapped his arms around her and beamed up at her exultantly.   
  
Bemused, the brunette finally realized who it was. "Rinku!" She hugged him back, kissing his cheek. For once, he didn't shy away from it. "How've you been?"  
  
"Real good, now that you and Kelsey are better!" He informed her. "And I didn't tell anyone where you went, either!" His small chest swelled up with pride. "They figured it out on their own, but they got nothing from me! Even when Kuwabara, Suzuki, and Chuu trapped me in the closet! I promised I wouldn't tell, and I didn't!"  
  
Kia smiled down at him. "I knew you wouldn't…that's why I told you." As the rest of his words sunk in, she raised her eyebrows. "Wait a minute…Kuwabara, Suzuki, and Chuu TRAPPED you in the closet??"  
  
"Yep!" Rinku had a feeling those three were in big trouble with the gentle Mirror Holder.  
  
He was right. "KUWABARA, SUZUKI, CHUU, GET YOUR SORRY ASSES IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
A few minutes later, the three skidded into the room. "She's awake!" Suzuki exclaimed, relieved. "Thank goodness…"  
  
"You might be singing a different tune once I'm done with you." The girl glared at him. "Did you trap Rinku in the closet?"  
  
Suddenly wary, he hesitated, temporizing. "Uh…"  
  
"DID you?"  
  
"That would be a 'yes'." Hiei strolled in, looking bored. He gave Kia a curt nod and sat in the chair that Jin had abandoned.   
  
The Mirror Holder inclined her head in reply, and then looked back at the guilty party of three, who were now fidgeting and looking around nervously. "Once I feel like moving, you're all doomed."  
  
Rinku grinned contentedly, snug in the lap and encircling arms of his defender.   
  
Kurama reentered, bearing a tray of dry toast and a mug of steaming tea. He shooed both Rinku and Jin away from the Mirror Holder and settled the tray on her lap. "Eat up. You need to recover your strength."   
  
"You HAVE been asleep for four days, after all." Touya had come in as well, permitting himself a smile as he gazed calmly at Kia. "And you'll need to be awake to greet…" He stopped as the doorbell rang. "Ah."  
  
"I'LL GET IT!" Rei shrieked from the living room. "Axe loves company!"  
  
The Ice Master shook his head. "I'd better go too…those poor people…" He quickly hurried off to reach the door before the zany priestess could get there first.  
  
"Hey…" Kelsey blinked, sliding off Shishiwakamaru's back to sit cross-legged on her own bed. "Where'd Three-eyes go?"   
  
Surprised, the others looked around. Without anyone noticing, Hiei had departed.  
  
Kurama smiled reassuringly. "He's not one for company," he explained. "He'll come back later."  
  
"Oh, darn. And I just wanted to give him a big hug." A silvery-haired girl leaned in the doorway, arms crossed. "Maybe next time."  
  
"Mizu!" Kia cried out, surprised.   
  
"Hey, there!" The kitsune walked over to hug her. "Heard you two have had a lot of excitement recently."  
  
Kelsey grimaced. "You're not kidding."  
  
"I heard the same thing." Khnum grinned at them over Mikuru's head. Kijo, Hazard, Aideen were ranged around them. All of them were smiling. "Honestly, fighting us isn't enough adventure for you? So picky."  
  
"HEEEEEEEY, GUYS!" Rei flew into the room, tackling Khnum and knocking him to the floor. Aideen and Kijo hastily moved aside to avoid the same fate as their tall friend. "It's been awhile, hasn't it? I missed yooouuuuuuu!"  
  
"Rei," Hazard muttered, bending to see if the groaning Khnum was all right. "You just saw us."  
  
Mikuru giggled, toying with a strand of red hair. "It's good to know she hasn't changed a bit. Or Axe."  
  
Aideen rolled her mint-green eyes. "Please, don't encourage her."  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Kia looked bewildered. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, of course, but--"  
  
"They were probably worried about you. I believe everyone in Makai has heard about the recent events."   
  
Both girls gaped at the newest arrival, who was accompanied by a grinning Kyattsuai.   
  
"M…M…Mukuro?!" Kelsey finally stammered. "How did you…when did you…"  
  
"Like I said, EVERYONE in Makai heard about the Mirror Holders and what happened." The demon lord smirked. "Including myself."  
  
A pale glimmer announced the presence of Hiketsu, who drifted near the girl's bed. When she spoke, it was that same whispering tone that Kia had heard in her dreams. "Things have been resolved…it's time for me to join Fukumi."  
  
"But…wait…Hiketsu!" Kia protested. "You never really explained--"  
  
"Oh, right." The Priestess turned to those gathered and took a deep breath. "Fukumi and I have transferred the remnants of our power into Kelsey and Kia. That explains the power surge that some of you may have felt two days ago, even though both girls remained asleep. Their power has grown exponentially, and it is not just thanks to us. They've gained better control over their own reiki and their Mirror Halves."  
  
Touya nodded, indicating that he understood. "Hiketsu-san, I have two questions. First…why did Kelsey sleep as long as Kia did, even though she was not in the battle and hadn't lost her life?"  
  
"Kelsey WAS in the battle," Hiketsu replied, a smile making the corners of her blue eyes crinkle slightly. "When Kia needed her most, she was there, to help her friend wield the awesome power of the Densetsu no Kagami in all its entirety. In essence, her SOUL was there. She sensed Kia's dilemma and helped in the only way that she could…by being there. It was a great risk, but both girls survived. However, that depleted not only Kia's energy, but Kelsey's as well."  
  
"You just can't keep me down," Kelsey said proudly.  
  
The Ice Master nodded once more. "Thank you. And…as for my second question…" He hesitated.  
  
Hiketsu glanced at him. "Yes?"  
  
"Well…have I met you before? The name sounds rather familiar…"  
  
The older Mirror Holder cringed. Of course…Touya WOULD know Hiketsu, since she'd used that name in front of him.  
  
The Priestess looked thoughtful for a moment, and then smiled warmly. "Yes, my dear Ice Master, you have." She bowed to Kia and Kelsey, then straightened. "And now I must take my leave. Farewell, my friends…I leave for a great journey…" And she disappeared.   
  
"Now, then…" Mukuro cleared her throat, looking meaningfully at the two Mirror Holders. "Kelsey, if Kia had gotten hit, she would have died. Kia, if you hadn't gone after your friend's half, SHE would have died. And if you both had died, Netami would have gotten possession of the Densetsu no Kagami, and no doubt would have destroyed most everything. So…on behalf of Yomi and myself…and the rest of the Makai, who will never admit that you've saved them all…" She knelt on the floor. "I thank you."  
  
"Mukuro!!" Kia yelped, incredibly overwhelmed by the sight of a powerful demon lord genuflecting to them. "Please, get up, I was just…I didn't…"  
  
"You did," the woman interrupted her, rising. "And that is that. You've both grown since I last saw you…and Kia."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
She smiled. "You're like your father…but most of all, you are yourself. Now, both of you, rest up. You're going to need it, I guarantee." Mizu, Rei, and the other five Guardians grinned knowingly.  
  
Kelsey sighed heavily. "We've slept too much already!" She complained.  
  
Her friend took a sip of tea, nodding. "What do you mean, we're going to…" She trailed off, realizing it was pointless to ask. Mukuro and the Guardians had already left the room. She could hear Rei yell "GLOMP THE DEMON LORD!" and decided that it was better just to finish her tea and do as Mukuro had recommended.   
  
"Just stay in bed," Kurama advised, as he took away the tray. "I'll check in on both of you in an hour or so." He and the others left…with the exception of Jin and Shishiwakamaru.  
  
"You sure you're all right?" Jin bent down to look Kia in the eyes. She gazed back with a placid expression.  
  
"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."  
  
"SOMEBODY does!" He hugged her again, planted a light kiss on her mouth, and floated out the door after the others. The girl touched her lips with two fingers, then sighed quietly. She'd definitely missed him.  
  
"Errrr…hem." Shishiwakamaru coughed loudly. When the girls looked at him quizzically, he frowned deeply, looking perturbed about something. "Ah…I…I believe I have to thank you…Kia. For saving Kelsey."  
  
Kia blinked. "You're welcome…" Why did he look so uncomfortable?  
  
The samurai coughed some more, and then suddenly thrust out his hand to the startled brunette. "I…apologize…for…for being so…"  
  
"Rude?" Kelsey supplied.  
  
He nodded, his discomfort growing by leaps and bounds every second that passed. "So…I hope we can…set our differences aside and make amends…"  
  
Kia eyed his hand for a moment, and then slowly reached out and clasped it with one of her own. They shook firmly and then Shishiwakamaru hugged Kelsey and fled.  
  
"Never thought I'd see that," the blonde girl remarked. "You two have been fighting for…two years now, I think. At LEAST two years."  
  
The other giggled. "He just wants to make sure he stays on my good side until you marry him. Then we'll probably fight again once he's guaranteed that you'll still love him even if he pisses me off."  
  
"Hey…" Kelsey glared at her. "Who's getting married?!"  
  
"You are," Kia said sweetly, not fazed at all by her friend's murderous stare. "Eventually."  
  
"Okay, that's it!" Kelsey seized her pillow and hurled it at the other girl. She scored a direct hit as it smacked Kia in the face. "Friend or not, you are NOT getting away with that comment!"  
  
In response, the Mirror Holder began to hum the Wedding March as she threw the pillow back.  
  
In the living room, everyone listened to the shrieks, yells, and laughter filtering from the bedroom.  
  
Suzuki sighed. "They call that resting?"  
  
"Leave 'em be." Chuu took a swig from his bottle and belched. "It'll keep Kia from going after us for lockin' Rinku in that closet."  
  
"Hmmm…good point."   
  
"GLOMP HIEI!" Rei yelled from outside. "THE MIDGET NEEDS A HUG, AXE!"  
  
Kurama stood up, looking weary. "Well, then, I'll just be heading home now…"  
  
"Yeah, me too," Kuwabara quickly agreed.  
  
Touya nodded, chuckling when the shouts from the bedroom grew louder.  
  
"I'M NOT MARRYING HIM!"  
  
"That's what they ALL say."  
  
"Here's what I say…your ass is going down!"  
  
"Bring it on! I dealt with Netami's twisted sex slave, I can DEFINITELY deal with you!"  
  
A crash, a thud, and those in the living room shook their heads and sighed in unison. Life was definitely back to normal…well…as normal as it got around there, anyway.  
  
*OOC*  
  
^^ 9 pages…I love it when I'm in a writing mood. Please review, three chapters left. . Aiiiii…anyway, NEXT chapter!!  
  
* Kurama apologizes to Kia for…that Youko stuff. Will she forgive him?  
  
* More visitors…including the old grandma we know and love, and yes…our favorite home boy in teenaged form, Koenma! Watch the girls try to keep a straight face…  
  
* A very special surprise, once Kia tells Kelsey everything that happened in the past. Kelsey, you'll finally learn why I needed Suka's description… 


	19. Surprise Guests

I have forced myself on the computer on my day off. I know, I haven't updated in about a month, but school's been a pain, and whenever I'm not on the computer, I'm eating, gone, or sleeping the sleep of the Dead. Yeah…it's been like that. . By the way, poem last chapter credited to KKC-chan.   
  
But! I have finally managed to sit myself down and type this, so please forgive me for taking so long. I guess I really DON'T want Kikyoku to be finished, since I'll only have two chapters left after this. Well…and outtakes (STILL taking ideas), and maybe a Q & A (even though that didn't turn out so well last time) for the characters. And you WILL see the Mirror Holders again…that I promise you.   
  
Anyway, last chapter, the Guardians and Mukuro paid the girls a visit, and now we're about to see how they have fared, staying in bed for so long…  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"No. Absolutely NOT." Kelsey's stormy eyes blazed as she pushed against Suzuki's unyielding hand. "I'm not staying in this bed any longer! I'm fine! SHE'S fine! We're BOTH FINE!!"  
  
"When you think about it, she's right," Kia remarked, looking earnestly up at the inventor. "I mean…my wounds are all healed, we've slept for four days…can't we get out of bed yet?"  
  
He sighed, looking at the girl's imploring expression. "I don't want to risk--Kelsey, what are you doing??"  
  
"Seeing if I still have use of my legs," the blonde girl said grimly, shrugging off his hand and kicking off the covers.   
  
Suzuki scowled. "Stop! You can't--"  
  
"Oh, can't I?" Kelsey stood squarely on both feet, her manner just as austere as the other's. "I'd like to see you try to stop me! Kia, come on."  
  
"Ah…" The older girl looked from her to the livid Suzuki. With a small shoulder shrug, she swung her legs to the side of the bed and went to her friend, only a little unsteady on wobbly legs.  
  
Kelsey grinned encouragingly, leading Kia to the door. "Come, let us stretch our numbed limbs!" She grasped the knob and Kia felt a flicker of unfamiliar energy.  
  
"Kelsey, wait, don't--"  
  
Too late. The other girl flung the door open--and felt it connect with something solid.  
  
"OUCH!" The voice, light and male, was also unknown to both of them. "Honestly--I come to see how you two are doing, and THIS is how you thank me for my consideration? By damaging my pretty face??"  
  
The door swung open all the way and they found themselves staring up at a tall young man with short brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. He wore a red cape over a blue tunic, a white long-sleeved shirt, and tan pants. And yes, he was easy on the eyes--but that wasn't why Kelsey and Kia were staring. No, they were gaping at the black tattoo on his forehead that boldly proclaimed "JR"…and the baby-blue pacifier that he held firmly in his mouth.  
  
"Do…do we know you?" Kia asked, finally regaining her powers of speech.  
  
"In a sense." The pacifier hindered his own words not a whit. "You've never seen me in either of my two forms…but you've heard my voice before."  
  
Suzuki came up behind the girls, peering at the man. "Oh. It's you, Koenma."  
  
"Koenma?!" Kelsey yelped, pointing almost accusingly at the stranger. "But…but you…I thought you were a BABY!!"  
  
The ruler of Reikai sighed in frustration. "That's one of my forms, the one I usually assume. This is my teenaged form."  
  
"The pacifier sort of takes away from the 'teenaged' look," Kia pointed out logically. Kelsey nodded in agreement.   
  
"ENOUGH," Koenma growled. "Anyway…" He turned to Kia. "I'd like to…ah…I must…" As she stared at him, uncomprehending, he threw up his hands. "Aaaargh!! Idiotic girl, why didn't you tell anybody where you were going??"  
  
"I told Rinku," she replied calmly.   
  
"You told him MAKAI!!" He exploded. "You didn't specify which TIME PERIOD!!"  
  
"Kurama figured that out awhile back." Hiei strolled over to Koenma, followed by the redheaded Youko, the latter tucking his hands into his pockets. "If you had been spying, like you usually do, you would have known where she was. What--did your assistant forget to record it? Or did you just forget to watch, being engrossed in 'important Reikai business'?"  
  
"Things happen…" the prince answered nervously. "ANYWAY--" The glare returned, full force. "If we had known--"  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"…Huh?" Koenma blinked.   
  
"It's all right," Kia repeated, smiling slightly. "I accept your apology, Koenma."  
  
"WHAT apology?!" She was amused to see his face turn red. "I didn't come here to offer apologies, I just came here to--"  
  
"BABY!" Rei came barreling at Koenma at top speed, throwing her arms around his neck and practically choking him. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!"  
  
"Gaaaaah?!?" The ruler tipped over, and then plunged to the floor, taking the clinging priestess with him. "Rei, get OFF ME!!"  
  
Kia and Kelsey carefully stepped over them and joined Kurama and Hiei. "Aside from Rei, it's pretty quiet," the brunette observed. "Where IS everybody?"  
  
"Jin went out for some air, Touya's somewhere with Mizu, Chuu and Rinku are both asleep, Mukuro and the Guardians returned to Makai, and Shishiwakamaru went to get someone," Kurama explained.   
  
Suzuki abruptly stomped past them, muttering unhappily. Something along the lines of "dratted old people". At least, that's what it sounded like.  
  
Hiei smirked. "I see he's still sore about that."  
  
"About what?" Both girls asked in unison.  
  
The Jaganshi shook his head. "You'll see."  
  
"Stop acting so smug. Beautiful Demon Battler Suzuki's sore because I humiliated him badly…of course, that was a long time ago, during the last Ankoku Bujutsukkai."  
  
Kelsey looked around for the owner of the gravelly voice, but it was Kia who spotted the old woman first, with the straggly pink hair and intelligent brown eyes. She was followed by a respectful-looking Shishiwakamaru as she walked over to the confused Mirror Holders.  
  
"Let me guess. Kelsey…" she nodded at the blonde. "And Kia."  
  
"Right." Kelsey regarded her suspiciously. "But who are YOU?"  
  
Kurama freed one of his hands to hide a smile. "Girls, this is Genkai, Reiki Master and instructor to Yusuke."  
  
"Oh!" Kia's eyes brightened. "So YOU'RE Baasan!"  
  
"The one Yusuke always complains about," Kelsey added, her caution now gone completely. "And you're incredibly powerful and you still call him 'bonehead'!"  
  
"I see my reputation precedes me," the old woman said wryly. "As yours do."  
  
Kia looked surprised at this. "We have reputations?"  
  
"What sort of reputations?" Her friend added. "Good? Bad? I mean, Hiei has a reputation for slaying anyone who pisses him off…"  
  
The Jaganshi smirked again. "Hn."  
  
Genkai was watching them amusedly, folding her arms across her chest. "You have reputations," she assured the girls. "And, given that you defeated Netami, you saved Makai from a mass plague, and you saved Ningenkai from seven beasts, I'd say they're damned good ones."  
  
"I like her," Kelsey whispered to Kia, who smiled and nodded. Genkai seemed like one of those people who wouldn't take crap from anyone. "So, Genkai-shihan, did you come to lecture Kia too?"  
  
"Oh, is that what Koenma used as an excuse?" The reiki master glanced at the ruler and Rei, still on the floor. "And I thought he was actually going to tell the truth this time."  
  
"I did!" Koenma exclaimed indignantly, finally peeling Rei's arms off and getting to his feet. "She SHOULD have told me where she--"  
  
Genkai cut him off, rolling her eyes. "Maybe I should call YOU bonehead. How was she going to tell you? From what I've heard, it was a split-second decision, and I'm sure you were the last person she had in mind, considering she's only heard your voice! Now why don't you try to explain yourself again?"  
  
"Hmmm…" For a moment, the prince struggled with himself…and then sighed, looking at Kia. "I apologize for not coming to your aid sooner," he said tightly.   
  
Kelsey let out a laugh. "You mean that was it? He couldn't just say that??"  
  
Koenma glared at her haughtily, and then stalked off, nose in the air. "I'll be going back to Reikai now. I'm sure I'm needed there." And he left, without looking at any of them.   
  
"…Is he always like that?" Kia asked.  
  
"Most of the time." Rei rose as well, still grinning. "Maybe I can catch him before he leaves again." She hurried after Koenma and everyone heard the yelp and the enraged cry of "REI!!" that followed her departure.  
  
Genkai shook her head. "He'll learn…and to answer your previous question, Kelsey, I came by to meet the two that I've heard so much about. You're a lot smaller than your legendary selves."  
  
"Osore said that too," the brunette responded, and then blinked. "Osore! Where is she?"  
  
Kurama smiled sadly. "My cousin also returned to Makai. She says this was too much excitement for her and she'll need at least a century to recover." He laid a hand on Kia's shoulder, who suddenly looked forlorn. "She also said to thank you for everything and it's been an interesting experience. She was never much for sentimental good-byes."  
  
"But…I never got to thank her," Kia said sadly. "She was such a help…"  
  
"She knew." The Youko coughed. "And I believe I owe you an apology as well."  
  
She looked at him, the sadness fading in her eyes, to be replaced by bafflement. "Apology? What for?"  
  
Poor Kurama now looked incredibly uncomfortable. "Well…now that I have my memories back…Youko...he…I tried to take advantage…"  
  
"Oh, that?" She grinned up at him. "It wasn't your fault. Shuichi wasn't there, so you can't really be blamed for that."  
  
"But I'm Youko as well--"  
  
"True." Kia tapped her chin with an index finger, pondering. "Don't worry about it, Kurama, I'll think of some way you can…umm…atone."  
  
Kurama opened his mouth, ready to ask what she meant by that remark, but Genkai spoke again.  
  
"You two just stay out of trouble and then I'll have less boneheads to worry over. Yusuke is more than enough." She suddenly smiled, extending her hand to both Mirror Holders. "I'm glad to finally meet you."  
  
"Same here," Kelsey replied, shaking her hand. Kia followed suit. As the old woman went to go find Suzuki (no doubt to humiliate him some more), she turned to her companion. "So, you and I are going to have a talk. Tell me everything that happened."  
  
"Didn't I tell you already?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn." The brunette, resigned, led the way to the couch. Once they had settled themselves down, she began. "When you collapsed, I had a little talk with Rinku…"  
  
***Five Hours later…***  
  
"So that's how Kage died?" Kelsey leaned back, shaking her head. "And I was asleep for all of this…"  
  
"You were unconscious," Kia reminded her, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Just thinking about the deaths of her friends made her tear up. And she wasn't the only one.  
  
"That's so…BEAUTIFUL!" Chuu was sobbing openly. Rinku rolled his eyes and handed the drunkard a tissue box.  
  
Kia looked around in surprise. Unbeknownst to them, they had been surrounded by all of their friends, all listening intently. "How long have you guys been here?"  
  
Kuwabara shrugged. "I got in when you were talking about being kidnapped."  
  
The girl flinched. She'd been careful not to go into much detail, because she didn't want Touya to know that it had been her with him. He still thought it was Hiketsu. "Ah--"  
  
There was a loud bark from outside. They all glanced at the direction of the front door and Kelsey raised her eyebrows.  
  
Suzuki stood up, sighing. "I'll get it."  
  
"What's up with dogs?" Shishiwakamaru asked, scowling. "I swear…"  
  
"Kelsey? Kia?" The inventor sounded somewhat…strangled. "Could you come here, please?"  
  
The girls exchanged looks, and then rose, going over to Suzuki. He was holding a large basket, and turned, showing the contents to them. Kia gasped and Kelsey stared, her eyes widening.  
  
Inside the basket were three tiny puppies, whimpering piteously. Kia was able to determine the gender by lifting each little canine and checking. Two males and a female, all three wearing leather collars with small nametags. The female had long, glossy black fur, golden eyes and pointed ears. Her nametag announced her as Suka. One of the males was brown, with one pointed ear, one drooping ear, a white splotch on his chest, and four white paws. He was Inuki. And the final puppy...when Kelsey looked at him, her eyes filled up.   
  
"He looks just like Kage…"  
  
Same ears, same intelligent look, and his name was Kageri.   
  
"Come to think of it…Inuki looks like Hikari…you think…these are their puppies? Kage never mentioned them…" Kia kept staring at the puppies, sniffling.  
  
"I'd just like to mention that you are not keeping them," Suzuki told them firmly. They stared at him with big eyes. He was unmoved. "No."   
  
"Please????" they said together , and the dogs all set up a chorus of cute whimpers.  
  
"Please?" Rinku chimed in.   
  
Suzuki wavered, as everyone (even Hiei) stared at him. "I…but…we can't…" Then Kageri set to work licking his hands and he gave in. "FINE! But you're taking care of them…any accidents will be taken care of by YOU!"  
  
"Yay!!" Kelsey hugged Suzuki fiercely, picked up Suka, and went off to show her new puppy to everyone.  
  
Hot tears fell on soft fur as Kia gathered Inuki into her arms. "Thanks, Kage," she whispered, as the puppy cleaned her face thoroughly with a small pink tongue. "Thanks for making sure we don't forget you…and your legacy…"  
  
*OOC*  
  
Oh, goodness…*sniffles* Kage had puppies…anyway, I'm done with this chapter, I'm happy that its done, so please review! NEXT chapter!  
  
* Keiko gets a new camera…run, everyone, run! And Kia finally has Kurama "atone". *grin*  
  
* When the girls get in trouble at school, and their "father" is summoned…guess who shows up?  
  
* Two words: demonic hickeys. XD 


	20. Deserved Relaxation

FINALLY I update, ne? ^^;; I'm so sorry, everyone. School's been crap, and I haven't had much time to type up anything…but, thanks to the help of a few friends *hugs Hinooki* and some very catchy music ((Culumon no theme!)), I have decided to get started! There's one more (story) chapter after this, unless I do the epilogue as a separate chapter.   
  
Anyway, enough griping about that. Last chapter, Kia and Kelsey met Genkai, Koenma dropped by to apologize (riiiight…), and the girls got a special delivery…^^ Thanks to Celebrindae for suggesting this (I'll be using it twice, just to let you know.) So, let the fun begin!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ruuuun!!" Rei burst into the kitchen, startling Kia and Kurama, who were making chocolate-chip cookies while Kurama explained to the blank-looking girl about sine and cosine.   
  
"Err…Rei?" The Youko raised his thin eyebrows. "Is something wrong?"  
  
The priestess turned on him, her voice rising to an unholy screech. "IS SOMETHING WRONG?! SHE'S GONNA SUCK OUT OUR SOULS, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!!"  
  
"Who's going to suck out our souls?" Kia asked, amused by Rei's extreme histrionics.  
  
"KEIKO!!"  
  
The two bakers shared a glance. Keiko was probably the last person who would suck souls.   
  
"Oh, calm down, Rei!" A peeved-looking Keiko entered the kitchen, clutching a black and bulky…something. "I just want to get pictures of everybody."  
  
Kia looked at her friend. "Umm…Keiko-chan…that beast you're wielding wouldn't happen to be a camera, would it?"  
  
"A SOUL-SUCKING camera!" Rei exclaimed dramatically. "It's eeeeeeviiiiiilllll!"  
  
Keiko sighed tiredly. "Yes, it's a camera, and it doesn't suck souls. It's part of an assignment for school. I have to take pictures of my family and friends for a diversity collage."  
  
"Do Yusuke and Kuwabara-kun have to do this too?" Kurama inquired. "After all, aren't they in your class?"  
  
The girl shook her head in disgust. "Yusuke is, but he and Kuwabara always skip school to play games at the arcade. I don't think they'll be doing this assignment. So…" She held up the camera, smiling hopefully. "How about striking a few poses?"  
  
"I…I'm not really photogenic…" Kia started to refuse, but then Kurama shook his cookie dough-covered spoon at her.  
  
"It's for SCHOOL," he said pointedly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and smiling at the camera Keiko was now pointing at them.  
  
The Mirror Holder glanced at him from the corner of her eye, and then a devilish grin spread across her face. Taking the spoon Kurama had put on the counter, she dug it into the bowl of cookie dough, lifted it up, and then very neatly and calmly plunked the whole mess on his head. Just as Keiko snapped the picture.   
  
Kurama gaped at the grinning brunette. "You already had me help you with all of the homework you missed…did you have to put that mess in my HAIR?"  
  
"Oh, there's just one more thing…" Kia picked up the cookie-sheet.  
  
He eyed it warily. "And that would be…?"  
  
"Change back into Youko so I can beat your ass!"   
  
"One more pose," Keiko interrupted. Rei was still yelling and running around, but they were ignoring her for the time being.   
  
Kia rolled her eyes, but hopped on the counter, still holding her "weapon", and gave the camera a sweet grin. Then she ran after Kurama…who ran away.   
  
The priestess stopped to dip a finger into the bowl as the two exited the kitchen, licking it experimentally. "Not bad," she commented. "But needs more chocolate-chips." And, with that, she picked up the bag, and dumped all of its content into the bowl. "Much better."  
  
Keiko could only groan and shake her head.  
  
The Next Day…  
  
"You were WHAT?" The principal bellowed, his glasses slipping down his face as he glared at the two girls standing in front of his desk.  
  
Kia clutched her schoolbag tightly and looked helplessly at Kelsey. The other sighed.  
  
"Really sick," she repeated impatiently.   
  
"HOW SICK CAN YOU BE IF YOU MISS TWO WEEKS AT SCHOOL? THAT'S MORE LIKE A TERMINAL ILLNESS!"  
  
This wasn't going too well. They'd both been called out of class to explain their long-term absence to the principal, but it was turning out to be more like a lecture. A very loud and annoying lecture.  
  
  
  
Kelsey's eyes narrowed. "Well, there you have it. Kia and I both had a very rare disease that threatened our lives until Santa Clause came down the chimney and cured us with magical faerie dust. We'll be leaving now." She grabbed Kia's hand and started to drag her bewildered friend out of the office.  
  
"Hold it!" He stood up, slamming his hands onto the desktop. "Unless you can have a legal guardian verify the truth of your little sickness…which I DOUBT…you two won't be going anywhere for quite some time! Except detention! SIT!"  
  
Kelsey and Kia sat.   
  
"Now, you're going to continue to sit there until your legal guardian arrives! Am I understood??"  
  
"Yes, sensei," Kia muttered resignedly. Kelsey said nothing, only continued to glare at the principal. They both knew that they didn't really HAVE a legal guardian…which meant they were stuck here. For the rest of the day.   
  
"…Sir?" Nezumi, the principal's secretary, stuck her head in. "There's a man here to see you…about his daughters?"  
  
The man rubbed his temples tiredly and adjusted his glasses. "Show him in."  
  
Three seconds later, both girls gaped. Nezumi escorted a blonde man in a drab gray business suit into the office. A pair of wire-rimmed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, and he set his briefcase on the ground, straightening up and adjusting his tie.   
  
"Now, what's this I hear about my daughters being liars?"   
  
"SUZUKI?" Kelsey mouthed silently, her mouth still wide open until Kia reached over and placed a hand on her chin, firmly closing it. She was just as surprised, but figured Suzuki knew what he was doing.  
  
"Well, you see…" the principal settled back down in his seat. "Your daughters, Mister…"  
  
"Utskushii."  
  
"…Mm. Yes…as I was saying, your daughters tell me they've both been very sick?"  
  
Suzuki glanced down at the Mirror Holders. "They speak the truth. They contracted an unknown virus, and have been laid-out for quite some time. They practically begged me to go back to school, even if they haven't fully recovered their stamina yet."  
  
Kelsey caught on, and fell off her chair. "I just wanted…to…learn…" She whispered, coughing weakly.   
  
"And I've decided to take them home early. Come along, girls." The Martial Artist helped Kelsey to her feet, and then picked them both up, placing them over his shoulders. They waved cheerfully to the baffled, flustered principal as Suzuki strode out of the office.  
  
"Those dogs of yours are quite handy," he remarked, as he headed for home. "Suka told me you two needed help."  
  
Kelsey blinked. "She talked to you?"   
  
  
  
"Makes sense," Kia realized. "They ARE Kage's children, after all."  
  
  
  
Suzuki chuckled. "Yes, she did. And it seems that you two are in desperate need of a father figure. I am truly the master of ingenious disguises, and if you two would…err…like to be adopted…I'm more than capable of taking care of you both."  
  
  
  
The Mirror Holders looked at each other--and then burst out laughing.   
  
Two Days Later…  
  
Kelsey and Kia sat cross-legged in the welcome shade of a sheltering tree right outside the house. They had been playing with the three puppies for awhile, but the heat of the unusually warm day had made the dogs decide to settle down for an afternoon nap. Inuki now lay sprawled across Kia's lap. Suka, the lady of the trio, was curled in a tight ball, tail resting neatly across her ebon muzzle. Kageri was on his back, pink tongue lolling out of his mouth as he batted at the air, chasing something-or-other in his dreams.   
  
All was peaceful…until Kelsey leaned forward to pet Suka, and Kia caught sight of something.   
  
"…What's on your neck?" She tilted her head for a closer look, and the blonde clapped a hand over her neck, turning pink.   
  
"Nothing."  
  
"There was something on your neck." Kia thought hard for a moment, and then suddenly let out a gasp. "You DIDN'T!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, Kurama told me about this, but I never thought you…"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You and Shishi--"  
  
"WHAAAAAT??"  
  
"YOU'VE GOT A DEMONIC HICKEY!" Kia pointed accusingly at her friend. "And I bet SHISHI gave it to you!"  
  
To her amusement, Kelsey turned an even brighter red. "So what if he did?" She retorted, almost defiantly.   
  
"And here I thought you hated him…"  
  
"People change. Feelings change." The Mirror Holder folded her arms across her chest. "Stop gloating."  
  
"I'm not gloating. I'm just incredibly amused. Congratulations. You've been claimed." Kia assumed the voice of a game-show announcer. "You've won the lifelong demonic affections of Shishiwakamaru…yes, folks, THE Shishiwakamaru, who has his very own fan club!"  
  
"Oh, be off with you," Kelsey grumbled, swatting at the brunette.   
  
"Good idea." Jin appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, although the scattered leaves in his crimson hair suggested that he'd been up in the higher branches of the tree. "Come on, lass, ye've got some wrestling to perfect. Ye're probably all rusty."  
  
"I am not!" Kia protested, allowing the Wind Master to draw her to her feet and lead her behind the house. "I just naturally suck at wrestling."  
  
He dismissed this with a hand-wave, crouching down into a fighting stance. Without warning, he sprang at her. The girl, caught off-guard, fell over, but remembered to roll when she hit the ground, wresting a knee free and planting it against Jin's chest when HIS back was on the grass.  
  
"Wide-open," the jovial youkai informed her, grasping her wrists and flipping her over. He kept his grip when they reversed positions, grinning down at Kia and lowering himself until he had her fully pinned.   
  
"I told you I su--" She didn't have the chance to finish, as Jin pressed his mouth firmly against hers. Completely forgetting what she had been about to say, Kia blinked up at him dizzily as he lifted his head slightly. "…What was that for?"  
  
"I missed you," he whispered raggedly. "I was afraid…I wasn't goin' t' see your face…hear your voice…ever again."  
  
The girl fell silent for a moment. Then, slowly, she smiled. "I never told you…I wanted to, but then I died…Jin?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
It was now or never. She took a deep breath. "I love you."  
  
A long pause. Then… "I love you too…ye've heard what Shishi did?"  
  
"You mean the demonic hickey thing? I just found out. Why?" When he didn't answer, she figured out the answer for herself. "You mean…"  
  
"I'd like to…"  
  
Kia knew she loved Jin…and it wasn't a bad thing for her to be…claimed. Sort of. "Go for it. I don't know how it works, but I don't know anyone else I'd rather be marked by."  
  
"It may hurt." The Wind Master nipped at her lips until she opened them, sliding his tongue inside, and kissing her. Kia slipped her arms up and around him until they rested on his back. Her fingers dug in slightly when she felt a small pain on the side of her neck, but then it was over, and he helped her up.  
  
"No regrets?" He looked truly anxious, and she bit back a laugh as she hugged him.  
  
"None at all." She glanced down at the silver ring adorning her finger and then back up at Jin. "Was that the promise?"  
  
He winked and tweaked her nose. "Ye're a smart lass."  
  
******  
  
"Ah-HA!" Kelsey jabbed a finger at Kia, who lifted her eyes from the book she was reading.  
  
"…And what have you deducted, Holmes?" The older girl asked, setting the book aside and picking up Inuki.   
  
"That now there are TWO winners. I can't believe you fell for the 'your wrestling needs work' bit. That one's been used so many times!"  
  
Kia arched an eyebrow. "And which one did SHISHI use? 'I'm sorry, I tend to have vampiric tendencies?'"  
  
Kelsey threw a sofa pillow at her. "That's none of your business!"  
  
"He DID, didn't he?"  
  
"I'm not telling!"  
  
"You were claimed by a VAMPIRE with weird hair?"  
  
"He does NOT have weird hair!"  
  
"He looks like an insect!"  
  
"Y0U look like an insect!"  
  
"Well, YOU look like an insect's WIFE!"  
  
"YOU look like your mom!"  
  
"Yeah, I get that a lot."  
  
Keiko decided to take one final picture of the two squabbling Mirror Holders. A typical day in the life of an unusual "family". And they wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
  
  
*OOC*  
  
Hoo. I'm done. I'm so tired and I'm going to bed, so please review and don't blame me for errors due to braindeadness. Many thanks to Bara-chan, Lexi, Kelsey, Hinooki, and Rein! NEXT chapter!  
  
* The final chapter of Kikyoku…o.o Ooooh…  
  
* Tsukai pays a visit…and delivers some news that makes the girls VERY unhappy.  
  
* It's time to say good-bye to the Mirror Holders… 


	21. Goodbye, Mirror Holders!

Unfortunately, I can't type any responses to my reviews…the viruses have completely taken over my Internet windows and I'm unable to open anything beyond Microsoft Word and my messenger. -sighs- I am not a happy person…in fact, without Kelsey, I wouldn't even be writing this…at all. I'd be griping and trying to throw the heap of junk out the nearest window, probably hitting the dog next door…I'm still a bit pissed, but my cousin's coming over eventually to fix it, so everyone at RC won't have to worry about my absence, and I can upload chapters and update my LJ and go to my sites…everything I can't do now. Shout-outs will be given at the end of this chapter. And for now…Kia and Kelsey had good times with their respective male friends, Suzuki offered to adopt them, and life seems to have grown relatively peaceful. -cough- NOT.  
  
Stupid virus. Stupid orcs. And stupid hormonally unbalanced dishwashers who became Hogwarts professors due to the stew brewed from the poisonous glow-in-the-dark mushrooms from Rio de Janeiro because it tastes like soap. Blame me and Kelsey for that one…one of our weirder conversations, I'd say.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kelsey, this isn't working." Kia settled back on her heels, heaving a sigh of utter frustration. "He isn't listening to a thing I say!"  
  
The blonde Mirror Holder blinked. "Who? Jin? Has he finally broken free from the bondage that you currently hold him in, with your awesome womanly power?"  
  
The older girl snorted. "Like you're one to talk. No, I meant Inuki." She gestured to the puppy, who was sitting by her feet, panting lightly. "Inuki, lie down!"  
  
Inuki tilted his head, regarding his companion with a passive lidded gaze, but didn't move.   
  
"Roll over!" Nothing. "Okay, let's try a SIMPLE command. Sit there and…" Kia slowly backed away from the puppy. "Stay."  
  
The small canine heaved himself up and waddled unsteadily towards the girl.  
  
"No, you dork, I said stay, not come!"   
  
Inuki ignored her and ambled closer until he was sitting on her foot.   
  
Kelsey burst out laughing, as she gave a tug on the piece of rope she was holding. Suka, the other end clenched firmly in her jaws, gave her head a shake, growling as she backed up, determined to win this one. "Well, even if he doesn't obey, it's obvious he can't stay away from you."  
  
"I bet he can't even play dead," Kia grumbled, gently trying to dislodge him off her shoe.   
  
Inuki suddenly rose up on his hind legs and flopped limply to the side, pink tongue hanging out of his mouth.   
  
Both girls stared, and then Kia sighed. "I don't believe it. 'Play dead', he knows, but he can't understand 'lie down' or 'stay'! How is that possible?"  
  
Kelsey shrugged. "Selective hearing?"  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"I wasn't joking."  
  
_It's nice to know that you two haven't changed much. We'll need that imperturbable good humor of yours, I think.   
_  
Looking at the giant crimson dragon crouched in front of them, any other girl would have screamed and fled…any other dog would have run as well.   
  
Kia and Kelsey were definitely not normal girls, and Suka and Inuki could care less, the latter venturing over to pounce on the creature's scaly tail.   
  
"Hello, Tsukai…" Kelsey looked at the dragon calmly. "Why are you here? I really don't think you want to stick around, especially with the nosy neighbors we've got…it was hard enough explaining Rei and Axe to them…but a humongous scaly fire-breathing thing with wings?"   
  
"They'd dissect you like a frog," Kia informed him solemnly. "…A humongous scaly fire-breathing frog with wings, of course, but I think you get my point."  
  
_Your concern is touching,_ Tsukai said dryly, _but I don't intend to hang around for very long. I'm only here to pick you up.   
_  
The Mirror Holders looked blank. "…Pick us up…for what?" The brunette asked. "Why?"  
  
_ Upon Ashita's death, you two are the heirs to her place in Makai…which means you also inherit every bit of unfinished business and every item of new business until you are relieved._  
  
"And that would be…?" Kelsey prompted.   
  
_ It would be at least two years before you finished.   
_  
"WHAAAAT?!" They cried out in unbelieving unison.   
  
"But we'd still be able to see everyone…right?" Kia asked hopefully.   
  
Kelsey brightened at this, but the dragon shook his head with a huff of smoke escaping from his nostrils.   
  
_ You will not be allowed contact with anyone in Ningenkai…the only ones who contact you will be Koenma, Mukuro, Yomi, or Raizen. No one else.   
_  
"No one?" The blonde squeaked.  
  
_ NO ONE_, Tsukai repeated patiently.  
  
"NO ONE??" Kelsey echoed incredulously. "But…but…I don't even know who the hell Yumi and Raisin are!!"  
  
Kia covered a smile with her hand. "It's _Yomi _and _Raizen_…the other two demon lords. Remember? Mukuro called Yomi an "old goat".   
  
Kelsey only looked more horrified upon hearing this. "We're only going to be able to be contacted by a talking baby, Mukuro, an old goat, and a RAISIN??"  
  
"_Raizen_."  
  
"Whatever. This sucks." The girl whistled to Suka, who immediately released the rope and followed her friend inside. Kia and Tsukai watched them go, the latter turning his great head to look down at his companion.  
  
_ Will she be all right?_  
  
Kia sighed, crouching to pick up Inuki. "I think she just needs time to mull it over…speaking of which, how much time do we have left here before we have to leave?"  
  
The dragon shifted, suddenly looking very uncomfortable. _You have thirty minutes._   
  
"Oh, _that's _convenient!" Now glowering just as badly as Kelsey had, the brunette stomped into the house, muttering small curses under her breath. The next thing she knew, she was hit by a great force, letting out a startled "OOF!" before she toppled over. Inuki leapt out of her arms and dashed away before he could meet the same fate.  
  
"YOU'RE LEAVING?! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE?!" Rei refused to loosen her grip around the girl's waist. "AND WITHOUT EVEN A WARNING OR A CARD OR ANYTHING!!"  
  
"It's not my…fault!" Kia sat up, trying to pry the priestess' arms off. "We…just…found out…so GET OFF ME!"  
  
"NEVER!" Rei exclaimed dramatically, flinging one arm out wide and knocking a vase off a small table. "We shall bar you and Kelsey from ever seeing the light of day again! It's for your own good, you know."  
  
"Rei, kindly refrain from further damaging my house and its occupants."  
  
Kia winced. "It's too late for me, Suzuki…go save Kelsey…"  
  
The blonde inventor chuckled. "I think her histrionics are rubbing off on you."   
  
"And I think I'm glad she broke your vase," the girl grumbled, as Suzuki helped her up…with Rei still clinging to her. "Rei, let go."  
  
"I'll never let go!" ((A/N: Was Rei onboard the Titanic? O.o))  
  
"Rei, release her, or I swear Axe goes out the window!" Kelsey called from the living room.  
  
With a screech, Kia was released and Rei raced to save her beloved weapon. Suzuki watched her run off, shaking his head. "…I'm calling a family meeting."  
  
"With what family?"  
  
Nevertheless, in ten minutes, Kia, Kelsey, Rinku, and Touya (along with the three puppies) were seated on the couch, Hiei and Jin were leaning against the wall, Rei was on the floor, idly polishing Axe, and Chuu and Shishiwakamaru were holding a hushed argument in the corner. Suzuki had gone to the door to let Kurama, Yusuke, the Kuwabara siblings, Keiko, Yukina, and Botan in, and now he returned, with them in tow.  
  
"As you know," he began, ignoring the arguing twosome. "Our own Mirror Holders have been called off to perform their duties as Makai citizens."  
  
"He makes it sound like we're going off to serve in the army," Kia murmured, scratching Kageri behind the ears.  
  
Kelsey nodded, then blinked. "Wait a minute…I was born in the United States, wasn't I? I haven't been in Makai long enough to be considered a citizen!"  
  
Her friend shook her head. "I think they're overruling legality here."  
  
"Are you all packed?" Touya wanted to know.  
  
The girls nodded. "In a sense," Kelsey amended. "Tsukai already sent our stuff there ahead of us…except for the dogs, of course. Hey, Suzuki, are you _sure_ you don't want to keep at least one?"  
  
"I'm sure." The man made a face. "I already have Rei…I don't need three more destructive forces tearing up my house."  
  
"Destructive?" Kia hefted up Kageri, blinking. "How could you refer to such an adorable little creature as destructive?"  
  
"Quite easily."  
  
"Let's send 'em off with a song!" Rei piped up, waving her arms like a wayward conductor. "One, two, three, for they're some jolly good fellows…"  
  
One dark glare from Hiei shut her up…for about a minute.  
  
"WHICH NOBODY CAN DENY…"  
  
_It's time to go_, Tsukai called from outside.   
  
"So soon?" Rinku wailed, suddenly throwing his arms around Kia. "But--"  
  
Kelsey glanced at the older girl. "I did mention this sucked, right?"  
  
"More than once…"  
  
The group trudged outside with the air one would expect at a funeral service. Botan, Yukina, and Keiko were all teary-eyed as they gave the Mirror Holders hugs, with the former promising to drop by whenever Koenma gave her leave to do so…after all, it was like being contacted by him, only through one of his ferrygirls. That cheered them up slightly.   
  
Touya and Shizuru shook their hands, neither one being much for sentimental farewells. Hiei wasn't much better, giving them a curt nod. But Kelsey was daring enough to give him a brief hug before she dashed off to tackle Yusuke, who was ruffling Kia's hair. The brunette was only too happy to escape…only to practically have her ribs cracked by Kuwabara's bear hug.   
  
"Ouch! Yeah, I'm going to miss you to-ouch…please don't squeeze so hard…RUN, KELSEY, HIS HUGS HURT!"  
  
Rinku refused to let go of Kia's leg once Kuwabara had released her and bounded off to give Kelsey the same treatment…so she had resorted to hopping about, dragging the yoyo-er along with her. Chuu finally pried him off and gave both girls hugs…remembering to be gentle, unlike a certain orange-haired somebody. He also offered to smuggle them some Makai whiskey…but they politely declined.  
  
Through it all, Kelsey and Kia managed to remain dry-eyed…even through Rei's tearful duet (with Axe) rendition of "My Heart Will Go On". And then, Suzuki and Kurama came up to say their good-byes.   
  
"You do know you both are like daughters to me," Suzuki solemnly informed them, wrapping an arm around each girl's shoulder and drawing them in for a group hug. "And this is like seeing family go…thank you…for everything…and thank you for freeing Binetsu…"  
  
Kia's brown eyes immediately began to sting and she had to take a deep breath and close them before replying. Unfortunately, when she reopened them, Suzuki had gone off to discuss matters with Kelsey, and Kurama was standing in front of her. Neither one said a word…and then, the redhead hugged her close, and the tears were released…and, judging by the dampness seeping into the back of her shirt, the Youko wasn't immune to tears either.   
  
"I still want to meet your girlfriend," the girl muttered into his chest. "No getting married until that happens, got it?"  
  
Kurama gave a wry chuckle and released her. "You have my word. Just be good, stay out of trouble, and try not to destroy the place."  
  
Kia stuck out her tongue. "If Suzuki's my dad, you've got to be the annoying big brother."  
  
"I aim to please. Take care, Konisou."   
  
"You too, Foxtail."   
  
At least she'd been able to hold a decent conversation with him…after she stiffly shook Shishi's hand and left him and Kelsey to say their farewells as lovers did, she was sobbing too hard to form a coherent sentence in front of Jin.   
  
"Hey, lass…" The Wind Master carefully wiped away the moisture gathering in the corners of her eyes. "It'll be all right! It's only two years…an' besides…" He grinned. "The demon lads'll have ta stay away from you now…they know you've got someone who loves you…"  
  
"I don't want to leave you…" It was all Kia could say before his mouth descended on hers. They stood that way for some time, until Tsukai craned his head around to grasp the Mirror Holder's collar and hoist her up into the air. She kept her hand in Jin's until they were too far apart to keep holding on. The dragon deposited her on his back behind Kelsey, who was sniffling miserably, Suka on her lap. Inuki crawled into Kia's, and Kageri wedged himself between them.   
  
"We'll be waiting for you!" Yusuke bellowed as the reptilian creature took off with a few wingbeats. "Don't forget to wriiiiite!"  
  
"Send a self-addressed envelope!" Kelsey hollered back…and then Tsukai disappeared, taking the Mirror Holders with him.  
  
"We won't see them again…for quite some time…" Shishiwakamaru said softly, as Rei let out a wail, clutching Axe to her chest. Jin and Kurama nodded silently.  
  
"But they'll come back…" the Wind Master added. "I know they will." And he trained his blue eyes on the sky, empty save for a few puffy clouds…where once there had been a crimson dragon and two very special girls.   
  
--In Makai…--  
  
"Does this place come with housekeeping?" Kelsey stared dubiously at the huge stacks of assorted books all over Ashita's cottage, as Kia knelt to pick a few up.   
  
"Somehow…I doubt it." Her friend sighed and started placing them on the emptied bookshelves. Suddenly, she paused. "Hey…what's this?"  
  
The blonde blinked, hurrying over to peer over the other's shoulder at the sheet of paper Kia held. "What's it say?"  
  
Kia didn't speak, only held it up so that Kelsey could read as well.  
  
_ My dear Mirror Holders…  
  
It's been a pleasure knowing you for these two-plus years…you've both grown so much and I couldn't be prouder if you were my own grandchildren. There's much for you to do here, so I think you won't be bored for quite some time. I could only entrust the tasks of the Creator to the wielders of the Mirror Halves, and I have the utmost faith in your abilities.  
  
I'm writing this before I go back…I don't know how things will turn out…if you girls will ever read this…perhaps Kia failed, and Kelsey perished…but I know better. With Kelsey's will to live and Kia's determination to save her friend…I'm pretty sure you two won through and all three worlds have been saved.  
  
You will be faced with small tasks and obstacles for the next two or three years…but when you return, there will be one more major trial you will face…but you will not be alone. Youkai, hanyous, and ningens will unite and you will have new and powerful allies. Know that I am always with you, and with your incredible compassion and courage, the Mirror Holders will always live on as their own legend. The Densetsu no Kagami has been united in your hearts._   
  
_ Hiketsu and Fukumi and I will always watch over you. Live long and happy lives for the sake of those who love you._  
  
**_ Ashita_**  
  
"She knew," Kia remarked quietly, staring down at the words. "She knew she was going to die…and she knew that we were both going to survive…" Tears made new trails down her face and Kelsey put an arm around her friend, as the three puppies scampered around their feet.  
  
"Well then, I swear on the Densetsu no Kagami that we won't let her down!" She straightened, smiling. "Let's continue our legend, Cookie-sheet. Let's do it for everyone!"

The girl wiped her eyes with careless fingers and nodded. Little did they know that they'd befriend a Koorime girl named Koyuki, Kageri would grow wings, the Shinobi would be involved in a war, their friends woud be stricken with a deadly illness and they'd have to put down a sea-monkey revolt. It was probably just as well.

"Okay, then. Let's get started!"  
  
And with that, the reincarnations of Hiketsu and Fukumi and the holders of the Mirror Halves got to work.  
  
-OOC-  
  
Oh my god…if it hadn't been for Kelsey constantly pushing me to finish this, I never would have forced myself to write. I'm all teary now…so…first of all, the shout-outs.  
  
To every single reviewer who every reviewed any ONE chapter of this series…you made this possible. Every review gave me the inspiration and drive I needed to complete this and I couldn't have gotten this far without you.   
  
To Shin-san, Mai-chan and Bara-chan…who always left such long and creative reviews…I loved those, you guys. And you were all so supportive…I'm glad I started reading Shin-san's and Mai-chan's stories and I can't wait until you start putting yours up, Janis. Thank you all so much!  
  
To KKC-chan, Kota-chan, Melissa-chan, Lobo-chan, Hinooki-chan… any of the poem writers and artists…oh my god. You guys rock. Kota-chan, I loved the fan-art and thank you for coming up with the whole idea of Suzaku and Rei as a couple (stay tuned for that!). Lobo-chan's poems are fantastic…all of yours are…and when KKC-chan did that poem from Jin's POV…I was so touched. Everything you've done means a lot to me. And thanks to Melissa for the kick-ass plushies.  
  
To Lexi-chan and Chloe-chan…the writers of Miss Independent and Kokitsune (both series)…it was because of you two and your awesome mad writing skillz…that I was inspired to try and create something so well-loved, as both your series are. Not to mention you're both awesome RC members! XD Chloe, you're wonderful pen pal and Lexi, I seriously adore you. Piteh da foo who gets stuck with us when we finally meet, I say. Thanks for sticking with me to the end. And using Kaeru, and the co-write will ROCK! Also...you both updated at once! How cool is that? XD  
  
And lastly…to Kelsey, the best friend and pen pal a fanfic writer could ever ask for. The basis and model for the Kelsey here, the creator of Rei, and the co-author of Many, Many Meeses…oh my god, we've had some fun times, haven't we? Enjoy your time at camp, don't let family members get you down (like I'm one to talk!) and keep smiling! Thank you for being with me and this series…without you, none of this would have been possible. And yes, thanks for goading me into writing…you know I probably would've waited til December. XD I 3 you, you know that? Pen pals for…two…three years? O.o And still going strong! W00t! And yes, this thing is 8 pages long…and here I thought it'd be short. -.- Oh, well.  
  
I don't have room to thank everyone, but you know who you are. Much thanks! I'll see you guys in the co-write! Which means you'll see Kia and Kelsey again (and Kaeru!)…eventually…sometime…o.o Yeah. Bye! NEXT chapter! Outtakes! (Which you can still submit, by the way.)  
  
- You thought the Toguro Girl Scouts had left for good? Think again…  
  
- What happens when Kia and Kelsey decide to give Netami a haircut?   
  
- You get to meet a few characters…such as the Mime, The Ringwraiths (all renamed Pierre), Pint, the bats, aaaaand…the Meese! That's right, the characters from _Many, Many, Meeses_ have taken over the DnK series!   
  
The cool thing is, my computer should be fixed soon. XD


	22. Outtakes

Well, this is the absolute last chapter of Kikyoku and I procrastinated a lot on this, but I guess it's time…for the outtakes. Yes…the outtakes of DOOM. Anyway, I'd like to thank Kelsey, Shiroi Hikari, and Bara-chan for helping me with some ideas and I guess I'd better get started on this. Try not to hurt me, ne? Let's just hope no one deletes this for being script-style. Sorry, but due to exhaustion, I will not be including the cutting Netami's hair outtake.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_ --"Mousie's Revenge"-Densenbyou--_**  
  
Kia: Hey, did the doorbell just ring?  
  
Suzuki: It's probably the newspaper guy. Shishi, answer it.  
  
Shishiwakamaru: Why should I have to answer it? You're closer!  
  
Kelsey: Shishi, answer it.  
  
Shishiwakamaru: -grumbles, but goes to the door-  
  
Suzuki: How do you DO that?  
  
Kelsey: I am Woman. 'Nuff said.  
  
Shishi: -squeaks are heard- What the--no…stay back! No....NO! I JUST WANTED A CLEAN HOUSE! NOOOOOOO!! -gurgle-  
  
Kia: Funny, that didn't sound very newspaper-ish.   
  
Kelsey: -goes to check- Hey, Kia?  
  
Kia: Yeah?  
  
Kelsey: Remember the mouse that Shishi tried to get rid of?  
  
Kia: Mm-hm…  
  
Kelsey: It had friends. About…5, 693 of them.   
  
Shishiwakamaru: Medic…-twitchtwitch-  
  
**_--"When Girl Scouts Attack"-Densenbyou--_**  
  
Shishiwakamaru: -answers door and stares at Binetsu- You're not one of those Girl Scouts, are you?  
  
Binetsu: -giggles shrilly- Of course not! -draws back to reveal army of Girl Scouts, including the Toguro troop- But THEY are!  
  
Army of Girl Scouts: ROOOOAAAAARGHHH! -all hold up canisters of pepper spray-  
  
Karasu: YOU…didn't…buy…my…Thin Mints…that hurts my feelings and upsets me terribly. For that, you must pay.  
  
Toguro: Karasu gets most upset when someone doesn't buy his Thin Mints.  
  
Random Girl Scout: And you ate my Samoas without paying!  
  
Shishiwakamaru: Crap. -runs-  
  
Army of Girl Scouts: YOU SHALL PAY, SAMURAI!! ROOOARRRGHHH!! -pursues-  
  
Karasu: I haven't blown anything up for such a long time…  
  
Kia: Err…just to save our hides, I'll take a box of Thin Mints.  
  
--"**_Hooray, Fetus!"-Densenbyou--_**  
  
Kia: -hugging Rinku- Kurama!! We left him--  
  
Chuu: Oh, you mean THIS bastard? -holds up a jar-  
  
Kelsey: What the crap?  
  
Kia: Is that…  
  
Chuu: It's a Kurama fetus!  
  
Rinku: I think he may have O.D.'ed on that youthening stuff…  
  
Director: -raging- I TOLD him only a teaspoon, even if it DID taste like pina coladas!   
  
Kia: Aww, look! It has tiny fox ears and a tail!   
  
Kelsey: -pokes jar- Kawaii!  
  
Chuu: I don't think his girlfriend's gonna like this…  
  
Kia: Normally, this is the time when we harass you to tell you about Chitsuko, but in this case…  
  
Kelsey and Kia: Hooray, fetus! ((A/N: Totally not my phrase.))  
  
_**--"Cookie Sheet Overenthusiasm"-Kikyoku--**_  
  
Kia: Oh, there's just one more thing…-picks up cookie-sheet-  
  
Kurama: And that would be…?  
  
Kia: Change back into Youko so I can kick your ass!  
  
Kurama: o.O -runs-  
  
Kia: -runs after-  
  
Keiko: One more pos--erk?!   
  
Kia: -beating poor Kurama into the ground with the cookie-sheet- WHAT NOW, FOX BOY?! WHO'S LAUGHIN' NOW?!  
  
Kurama: x.x  
  
Kia: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Rei: OOH! I wanna help!! -grabs Axe-  
  
Kurama: o.O;; Err, Rei, that's a bit too sharp for my liking.  
  
Rei: TOUGH, FOXY BOY! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Kia: Okay, I forgive you. -wanders off, leaving poor Kurama at Rei's mercies…and we all know she doesn't have any. XD-  
  
**_--"Dance Fever"-Kikyoku--_**  
  
Youko Kurama: Kia, I've come to save you from the--  
  
Kia: Da le a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
  
Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena  
  
Da le a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
  
Eeeeeh, Macarena - ay YA!  
  
Youkai Kidnappers: WHOO! -doing the Macarena-  
  
Youko Kurama: What the hell?  
  
Kia: Some say it's mystic  
  
It's electric  
  
Boogie woogie, woogie  
  
You can't resist it  
  
It's electric  
  
Boogie woogie, woogie  
  
You can't do without it  
  
It's electric  
  
Boogie woogie, woogie  
  
Jiggle-a-mesa-cara she's a pumpin' like a matic  
  
She's movin' like electric  
  
She sure got the boogie  
  
Don't wanna lose it  
  
It's electric  
  
Boogie woogie, woogie  
  
But you can't choose it  
  
It's electric  
  
Boogie woogie, woogie  
  
But you know it's there,  
  
Yeah, here there everywhere…  
  
Youkai Kidnappers: Boogie woogie, woogie! -do the Electric Slide-  
  
Kurama: o.O What the--  
  
Kia: Oh, hey, Kurama! Wanna join us?  
  
Kurama: B-but…I'm supposed to save you!   
  
Kia: You can save me by teaching these guys the Time Warp. They get all confused…  
  
Kurama: Oh, okay. It's just a jump to the left--  
  
Director: CUT! What are you DOING?!  
  
Kia: The Time Warp.  
  
Director: You're SUPPOSED to be doing…-checks-…The Time Warp. But what was up with the other dances?!  
  
Kia: They had YRD! I had to help them become successful in life!  
  
Director: …YRD?  
  
Kia: Youkai Rhythm Disorder.  
  
Kurama: And then a step to the riiiiiiight!  
  
Kia: Put your hands on your hips!  
  
Youkai Kidnappers: And bring your knees in tiiiiiight!  
  
Rei: But it's the pelvic thrust…that really drives you insaaaaaane! Let's annoy the director agaiiiiiin!  
  
Director: …I'm not even going to ask what you're doing here.  
  
Kia: Smart man.  
  
**_--"Netami and Akumu's Duet"-Kikyoku--(Kia just finished singing her lovely song of Chapter 13)  
_**  
Past Netami: I'm NOT a whore!!  
  
Future Netami: OR a bitch.  
  
Akumu: There, there, girls. For, you know…  
  
Kia: I sense a song coming on…  
  
Akumu: Wherever we go, whatever we do,  
  
we're gonna go through it together.  
  
We may not go far, but sure as a star,  
  
wherever we are, it's together.  
  
Wherever I go I know she goes.  
  
Wherever I go I know the…err…other she goes.  
  
No fits, no fights, no feuds  
  
and no egos, Amigos, together!  
  
Through thick and through thin,  
  
all out or all in.  
  
And whether it's win, place or show.  
  
With you for me and me for you,  
  
we'll muddle through whatever we do.  
  
Together, wherever we go.  
  
Netamis and Akumu: Wherever we go, whatever we do,  
  
we're gonna go through it together.  
  
Netamis: Wherever we sleep, if prices are steep,  
  
Akumu: We'll always sleep cheaper together.  
  
Kia: -grimaces- Ewww.  
  
Past Netami: Whatever the boat I row, you row.  
  
Akumu: A duo.  
  
Future Netami: Whatever the row I hoe, you hoe.  
  
Akumu: A trio.  
  
Netamis: And any I. O. U., I owe you-oh's?  
  
Akumu: Who, me-oh? No, you-oh.  
  
Netamis: No, we-oh.  
  
Kia and Aiko: Shut-up-oh!  
  
All: Together!  
  
Director: This story has gone to hell.  
  
Authoress: HEY!  
  
**_--"Vampire"-Kikyoku--  
_**  
Shishiwakamaru: So, Kelsey, I love you. Wanna get marked?  
  
Kelsey: Ah…sure, why not.  
  
Shishiwakamaru: Bwahahahaha…soon, ze time of ze vampire vill arrive once again! -cackles-  
  
Kelsey: …?  
  
Shishiwakamaru: Step closer, my dear, this vill only take a second…and ve will be together for all time!! -grabs Kelsey by the throat-  
  
Kelsey: -stabs Shishi with a stake-  
  
Shishiwakamaru: Oh, damn. -reduced to a pile of dust-  
  
Kia: What the crap?  
  
Kelsey: Remember the mice?  
  
Kia: Yeah…  
  
Kelsey: They were no normal squeakers. -they look down at the pile of dust-  
  
Kia: How'd you know? Transylvanian accent?  
  
Kelsey: No. But Hiei's currently running around biting people's legs, and Shishi was with him before.  
  
Kia: Legs?  
  
Kelsey: You know the midget. He's too short to reach their necks.  
  
Kia: Whoa. So Insect-Hair was a vamp. I guess this means you can't get married anymore.  
  
Kelsey: It's okay, I'm going to marry Jin.  
  
Kia: WHAT?!  
  
Kelsey: Ze time of ze vampires has arrived! -runs off- ((A/N: I know this is weird…but I don't care. I'm tired.))  
  
**_--"Finding the RIGHT Weapon"-Kikyoku--_**  
  
Kanja and co.: -burst in to kill Aiko and kidnap Kia-  
  
Kia: Years of improvisation, don't fail me now…-reaches into cupboard, tosses colander to Aiko, reaches in again and pulls out a…-  
  
Kanja: What is that?  
  
Kia: -looks at the porcelain giraffe candle holder- …Uh…let me try that again. -pulls out a…-  
  
Kanja: Is that…a baseball cap?  
  
Kia: Oops. -puts cap on head and pulls out a…-  
  
Kanja: …O.O  
  
Aiko: O.O  
  
Everyone Else: O.O  
  
Martha Stewart: And once you put the bad guys into the oven, allow them to bake for a good fifteen minutes before rotating them. Once they're nicely done, you can decorate them with my homemade chocolate icing!  
  
Kia: Errrr…-reaches in and pulls out a…-  
  
Pug: Snort?  
  
Kia: AAAAH! SCREW THE COOKIE SHEET, I GIVE UP! GO GET 'IM, PUGGY!  
  
Pug: ROAAAAAAAAARRRR! -inhales Kanja and co. and Martha Stewart-  
  
Kia: Good boy!  
  
Pug: -in Martha Stewart's Voice- And to go with the Baked Bad Guy, I recommend a light salad sprinkled with the blood of innocents…  
  
Kia: o.O  
  
**_--"Puppies! Or…Not."-Kikyoku--_**  
  
Suzuki: -answers door- Kelsey? Kia? Could you come here, please?  
  
Kia and Kelsey: -look at each other and join Suzuki. There in a basket, looking incredibly pitiful and whimpering is…the Toguro Girl Scout Troop.-  
  
Kia: …Oh, you've GOT to be kidding!  
  
Bui: Uh…sorry about this. The puppies got lost the day before, so the director asked us to be the dogs.  
  
Toguro: Actually, he's trying to soften the truth. The dogs wouldn't buy Karasu's Thin Mints.  
  
Kelsey and Kia: O.O;;  
  
Ani Toguro: Woof! Woofwehehehehehehehehe!!  
  
Karasu: I refuse to degrade myself and bark. However…if you pet me the right way, I'll purr. -wink-  
  
Kia: …-shuts the door- Nobody ever listens to me…you can't go wrong with sea monkeys!!  
  
**_--"Father Hiei"-Kikyoku--_**  
  
Nezumi: Sir? There's a man here to see you…about his daughters?  
  
Principal: Show him in.  
  
Nezumi: -calling out the door- Uh…sir? You can stop flaming the students now…  
  
Hiei: -saunters in- Let my slaves go, you bastard.  
  
Kia and Kelsey: -sweatdrop-  
  
Principal: Excuse me? Are you their FATHER?   
  
Hiei: -shrug-  
  
Principal: B-but…you're a MIDGET!  
  
Hiei: …I think it's time for you to die.  
  
**---Six Minutes and 34 Seconds Later…---**  
  
Kia: -watching burning office- Wow, Hiei, I didn't think you could GET that angry.  
  
Kelsey: And we're not your slaves.  
  
Hiei: -shrug- Suzuki put me up to it.  
  
Nezumi: Er…ah…students…due to the grotesque demise of your principal, classes have been cancelled today…  
  
Kia: Way to go, Daddy.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
**_--"DDR"-Touketsu--_**  
  
Gang: -goes home-  
  
Suzaku and Kuronue: -still playing DDR-  
  
Security Guard: Errr, sirs, the park is closed…if you could--  
  
Suzaku: -zaps him- Shut up, I'm winning!  
  
Security Guard: x.x  
  
_Two Weeks Later…  
_  
Suzaku: Feel like giving up yet, Bat Boy?  
  
Kuronue: In your dreams, Chicken Feet!  
  
Announcer: Wow…you're DANGEROUS!  
  
_Two Years Later…_  
  
Kaeru: A-ano…Chuu -san and I are getting married…  
  
Kuronue: Yeah, yeah, mazel tov. I'll beat him yet!  
  
Chuu: C'mon, love, they're already throwing rice and sake bottles!  
  
_Fifty Years Later…_  
  
Kuronue and Suzaku: -wearing floor-length beards-  
  
Suzaku: Give…up? -cough-  
  
Kuronue: You…-wheeze- wish…shit, my BACK!  
  
DDR Machine: I'm your little Butterfly…  
  
_Seventy Years Later…_  
  
Rei: Today, we bury the two biggest dancing fools the world has ever seen…  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
_**--"The goat at Maze Castle"-Touketsu--**_  
  
Suzaku: AAAAARGH! DAMN GOAT! Your time to die is imminent, you impertinent little--  
  
Kaeru: Suzaku-san! Don't hurt it!  
  
Suzaku: Well, what do you WANT me to do?! It keeps eating my pants!  
  
Rei: WHOO!  
  
Kaeru: -sweatdrop- Send it somewhere where it's needed?  
  
Suzaku: Hmmm…actually, that gives me an idea.  
  
**_---At Maze Castle…---_**  
  
Byakko: Hey, look, Seiryu! Suzaku sent you a present!  
  
Seiryu: Ah, so he FINALLY acknowledges me as the leader! -rips package open-  
  
Goat: Beaaaaah!  
  
Genbu: …That doesn't look very leader-like.  
  
Goat: Beaaaaah!  
  
Seiryu: GAAAAH! MY PANTS!!  
  
Byakko: o.o Seiryu goes commando!  
  
Genbu: My BURNING VIRGIN EYES!  
  
Seiryu: SHUT UP AND GET THIS BEAST AWAY FROM ME!  
  
Goat: Baaaaah!  
  
Byakko: AAH! MY CLOTH!!  
  
Genbu: Glad I don't wear clothes.  
  
Suzaku: -somewhere- Kekekekekeke…  
  
**_--"Seeing Things"-Touketsu--_**  
  
Kuronue: I'm not weak…I'm NOT! -gets tapped on the shoulder-  
  
Martha Stewart: To avoid being weak, I recommend a nice steaming cup of manliness! This can be gained by kidnapping Mr. T and brewing him for several hours!  
  
Kuronue: GAAAAAAH!! YOU'RE NOT KAERU PRETENDING TO BE ZENKAI! -attacks-  
  
Martha Stewart: x.x  
  
Kuronue: B-but…what if that WAS Kaeru??   
  
Kaeru: Kuronue-san…?  
  
Kuronue: GAAAAAH! -whirls around- MARTHA STEWART! You tricked me into killing Kaeru!  
  
Kaeru: …But…I'm Kaeru.  
  
Kuronue: No more of your lies, homemaker!!  
  
Mr. T: Who's kidnapping Mr. T, suckas? ((A/N: Thank you, Mai-chan!))  
  
Kuronue: GAAAAAAH! -runs away-  
  
Kaeru and Mr. T: …  
  
Kaeru: Won't you come in, Mr. T-san? We have cookies.  
  
Mr. T: I pity dat foo.   
  
**_--"The Return of the Meese"-Many, Many, Meeses--_** ((A/N: Kelsey helped a lot on this one…it's practically its own chapter!))  
  
Jack: Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for meeeeee! -drunkenly steering Ship-   
  
Kia: o.o;; What the...  
  
Director: ...What's a drunken half-shaven pirate doing here?!  
  
Kelsey: Well…  
  
Rei: Look, a SHINY! -points at Compass-  
  
Suzuki: I thought I told him to stay with the Pierres!!   
  
Pierre #2: ...well, I don't know, I don't look my best in fins...  
  
Hiei: They're...in the wrong series.   
  
Kelsey: I guess they come with the territory?   
  
Pint: -sloshes- Hey, an island! -jumps on the wheel-  
  
Jack: Keep a straight course, my sloshy friend!   
  
Pint: NEVER! -crashes Ship into the island-  
  
Pierre #5: Look, mommy, I have a bra! xD  
  
Suzuki: Funny, how did that island get there in the middle of my front yard?   
  
Kia: o.o #5! What are you doing wearing that??  
  
Kelsey: -looks at Pierremaid #8-   
  
Pierremaid #8: Why do you always look at ME?!  
  
Mime: -jumps up; mimes being rescued at Jack-   
  
Kelsey: Because it's ALWAYS you.  
  
Jack: What the hell is THAT?  
  
Kia: It's...holy crap, not him!  
  
Pierremaid #4: My, what a delightful fish I've caught! -chews on tail-  
  
Mime: -mimes getting onto Ship with Jack and Pint-  
  
Bats: ...shhhh, we're not here...  
  
Jack: Argh! Off my Ship! -grabs Tarukane-  
  
Tarukane: So, feel like buying mermaid wenches? How about a Mirror Holder or two? Half-price!  
  
Bats #1-234: ...-cluster around sails and wheel- We're still not here...  
  
Pierremaid #2: -bats eyelashes-  
  
Kia: Oh, you're not? Where are you, then?  
  
Jack: -ties Tarukane to Mime and throws them both overboard-  
  
Kelsey: -has vanished-  
  
Mime: -mimes floating-  
  
Director: GET THEM ALL OUT OF HERE! And where's Kelsey?!   
  
Kia: I dunno, but make the Mime go away!   
  
Mime: -slaps Tarukane-  
  
Tarukane: How dare you tarnish my beautiful face! The Meese shall take care of you!   
  
Bats #235-931: -push Ship away- So long, non-suckers! We suckers always win!  
  
House: Hey! Hands off my girl!  
  
Pierremaid #7: Dude...like...whoa.  
  
Kia: Guys, why are you dressed like mermaids?   
  
Mime: -pinches Tarukane-  
  
Tarukane: I am affronted! -slaps Mime-  
  
Pierremaid #5: They gave me underwear with Barbie on it! -  
  
Kia: WHAT??   
  
Yusuke: So the little sucker's finally come out of the closet...  
  
Mime: -mimes catfighting with Tarukane-  
  
Ghost of Pierremaid #3: -sniff- I'm so proud of him...  
  
Tarukane: Bring it on, Mime!   
  
Mime: -mimes hissing-  
  
Jack Sparrow: Pint, my boy! Let's go get drunk!  
  
Pint: Ahoy!  
  
Pierremaid #2: But...you haven't bought a WENCH yet! -sobs-  
  
Jack: Oh, yeah! What've you got?  
  
Director: Oh my god...make them go away...  
  
Pierremaid #2: -very snappy businessman-like- We've got a lovely selection of #2-9, and, of course, the Pierremaid of Angmar.  
  
Kelsey: Hehehe...-smiting random bats aboard Ship-  
  
Rei: -hides behind Director-  
  
Director: Rei, you're a priestess...summon them somewhere else!   
  
Jack: Ooh...I'll take the Angmar lass.  
  
Rei: But...they summoned themselves here...I can't un-summon!  
  
Pierremaid of Angmar: Cuddle me!  
  
Jack: -cuddles Pierremaid of Angmar-  
  
Pierremaid #2: Now, how would you like to pay?  
  
Jack: I'll sell you the two Mirror Holding loves and the psycho lass, along with a Mime and Barbossa's monkey.  
  
Kelsey: You know...-smites bat #92- this would be easier...-smites bat #744-...with HELP!  
  
Kia: I'm coming! -runs in to assist-  
  
Pierremaid #2: Excellent! collects deeds to aforementioned personages  
  
Kurama: I believe the girls have just been sold...  
  
Bill the pony: Rei: -sob- I never had a father! -jumps on Jack-  
  
Jack: I'm too young to be a father!  
  
Stand-In: -rides in on Meese- Greetings to all!   
  
Kelsey: Stand-in-turned-drag-queen! Please help us smite!  
  
Rei: And Pierremaid #5 is too young to be running around in that outfit, but what'cha gonna do?  
  
Stand-In-turned-Drag-Queen: But my love-muffin hasn't arrived yet!  
  
Jack: -trying to pry off Rei- Love, you've been sold to the freaky maids!  
  
Kia: Your...Love-muffin? -smites Bat #159-  
  
Kelsey: I think he means the Caterer...  
  
Bats: Ah! We will not be smote by the likes of you! -swarm Tarukane and drop him on the Meese-  
  
Tarukane: AAGH! -gets trampled by the Meese-  
  
Stand-In: Yes! My catering muffin of love and drag queen-ness!   
  
Meese: -snort-  
  
Kelsey: That...well! o.o Where's our poor Director at?  
  
Director: Hell...pain...graveyards...switchblade knives...  
  
Jack: Eh, calm down! Have yourself some rum!  
  
Pierremaid #8: Some good stir-fry will get you regular again! -carries Director off-  
  
Director: -still mumbling- Pain...agony...directing frickin' SUCKS...  
  
Pierremaid #8: There, there...-gives bowl of stir-fry- Eat.  
  
Rei: Awww...Director has a girlfriend!  
  
Kia: But...that's a GUY Ringwraith...err..maid.  
  
Kelsey: Well, aren't they mermaids now?  
  
Kia: Yes, but...how does that WORK?  
  
Jack: It's fanfiction, love. Trust me, it works.  
  
Pint: -dances drunkenly-  
  
Mime: -mimes hugging Jack-  
  
Bats: Damnit! -fly away- You have thwarted us once more, but we will be back...with VIOLINS!  
  
Rei: OO THE HORROR!  
  
Jack: Aargh! -tosses Mime overboard again-  
  
Mime: -mimes drowning-  
  
Director: -shoveling in stir-fry- Why meeee??  
  
Pierremaid #8: Because you're Director!  
  
Kelsey: Someone should...uh...save it?  
  
Rei: Violiiiiins...;;  
  
Kia: I'm not saving it.   
  
Suzuki: -saves Mime-  
  
Pierremaid #2: Come to me, mirror lasses!  
  
Kia: What the crap?  
  
Mime: -mimes kissing Suzuki-  
  
Pierremaid #2: -waves deeds to various personages- I have bought you! Come!  
  
Suzuki: Save that for someone who cares! Like...err...Hiei!  
  
Hiei: I'll kill you. -twitch-  
  
Kia: You...BOUGHT...US??  
  
Mime: -eyes Hiei. Mimes holding out arms-  
  
Pierremaid #9: Let me see those! -grabs deeds-  
  
Kelsey: Heeeey...there's no #9!  
  
Rei: IMPOSTOR! -jumps impostor Pierremaid- Who the hell are you?!  
  
Hiei: -pulls out katana and glares at Mime-  
  
Mime: -snuggles Hiei-  
  
Stand-In: My, this is all so incredibly exciting!  
  
Hiei: -whaps Mime-  
  
Kelsey: Oh, yes, I'm all aflutter.  
  
Mime: -mimes giggling-  
  
Director: Get them out of here before I end this entire series.  
  
Kelsey: It's ending anyhow, jackass!  
  
Meese: Mooooooose meeeeeeeseeee. -hock giant loogies-  
  
Kia: Ewwwww!   
  
Kelsey: Thaaaat's right!  
  
Ashita: -appears- Fear me, for I am deceased and now I shall send all the Meese inhabitants back to Saudi Arabia!  
  
Kelsey: -glomps Jack- Nooooo!  
  
Pierremaid #8: There. -pats Director- Don't you feel better now?  
  
Director: -bursts into tears- I hate my job!  
  
Ashita: All right...everyone EXCEPT for Jack Sparrow.  
  
Pierremaid #8: -calls to Jack- Is there a counselor under that giant pileup of women?  
  
Kelsey: Ai! -  
  
Rei: Shishi-bean will LOVE this!   
  
Jack: Errr...why, yes, there is!   
  
Ashita: -makes everyone disappear except for Jack-  
  
Pierremaid #8: Let's see him over here - -disappears-  
  
Pint, Ship, Bats, Tarukane, Stand-In, Meese, Caterer, and all Pierremaids: -also disappear-  
  
Kelsey: -hugs Jack- You should've been here when I went through my alcoholic episode!  
  
Jack: Aren't you a little young to HAVE an alcoholic episode, love?  
  
Kia: Hey, it's fanfiction.  
  
Rei: Damn straight! -hauls Director over to Counselor- Now, tell Dede everything.  
  
Kelsey: Well, it WAS Pint...he's so fun. Hey...where is Shishi?  
  
Rei: I think I saw him crying in the bathroom.  
  
Kelsey: Oka - heeey, what were you doing in the men's bathroom? -suspicious look-  
  
Kia: That's a good question...  
  
Director: -sobbing hysterically- Just finish this so I can go home to my chihuahua!  
  
Rei: The Pierres were hogging the girls'.  
  
Suzuki: Were they now? How churlish...  
  
Rei: Erm...Axe?  
  
Axe: -whips out dictionary; points to word-  
  
Rei: All riiight! Churros!  
  
Kelsey: -drags Jack to the mens' room- We're going to find Shishi.  
  
Shishi: Are they gone yet...?  
  
Kelsey: Yes, they're...um...-looks at Jack-. Yeah, they're all gone.  
  
Jack: Except for me, mate!  
  
Rei: -skips off to do Suzuki's hair-  
  
Director: ...Okay. Cut. Wrap. KILL ME NOW.   
  
Kia: Geez, breathe!  
  
Kelsey: -pats Jack- Isn't he pretty?  
  
Director: Screw it all. I'm going to become a drag queen.  
  
Stand-In: Let it out, honey!  
  
**-OOC-  
**  
Yes, well, I told you it was long. Thanks, Kelsey. You rock. As does everyone else who reviewed this story and made the entire series a success. This is the last chapter of the last story in the series and I love you all! These outtakes are strange, but so are we. Thank you and good-bye! 


End file.
